Memories and Nightmares
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: To prove that I'm still alive I decided to update! So here's a cute little one shot that touches down on Susan and Emily's relationship.
1. Vacation!

Author's Note: Thought I'd try my hand at a Monsters vs. Aliens fanfic. Story Summary: Someone kidnaps Dr. Cockroach. Please let me know how the story is, and by the way I would never _**mortally **_hurt Dr. C. _Italics is for Dr.C thoughts_ and **Bold is for everyone else's thoughts**. The rating might go up due to torture in later chapters.

The team was relaxing after a tiring weak of defeating aliens, robbers, and the occasion monster attacking a major city. It was starting out to be a pretty good day, Link was gone finally getting his back problems fixed, B.O.B. was talking to his jello girlfriend who was either being called "Katie" or "Jillian" today, and Susan and Dr. Cockroach were watching a travel documentary about Paris on their new giant t.v. screen that Dr. Cockroach had made for them. Everything seemed to be going great when Monger and Link came in.

"Good morning monsters!" said Monger with his usual gruffness

A collective group of hello's and hi's responded back.

"Guess what you guys are going to do today!" said Monger

"Going to Coco beach?" asked Link hopefully

"Fight some aliens?" asked Susan

"Going to stop a giant monster that someone let loose on a city?" asked Dr. C

"Helping that jerk Derek get over me?" asked B.O.B.

"No that's Susan, B.O.B." said Dr. C as he hopped down to the ground

"Nope you're all wrong! The government has decided to reward you for all your hard work by sending you all on a vacation!"

"Really General? How long are we going on vacation?" asked Susan

"For one whole week." Replied the general

"I must admit, I'm rather curious to where we will be spending the week at." Said Dr. Cockroach

"We decided to let you monsters sort it out, you guys have got until next week to let me know where to make the travel accommodations at." Said the general as he walked out the room

The minute general Monger left the room, was the minute all the monsters began shouting out suggestions about where to go.

"Spring break is coming up! Let's go to Coco beach!" yelled Link

"I want to go back to Paris!" said Susan hopefully

"To Fresno!" yelled B.O.B.

While Link was telling B.O.B. that Fresno wasn't really a vacation spot, Susan noticed that Dr. Cockroach was remaining silent.

"Doctor Cockroach, where do you want to go to for vacation?"

"I would like to go back home…"

Susan gasped she forgot that Dr. Cockroach had once been human and like her, he must have had a home, family, and friends.

Dr. Cockroach gave a wry laugh. "It's alright my dear, sometimes I forget that I was once "normal" too.

"So Doctor, um…where was your home at?" said Susan as she began to blush at her own ignorance

"Well it was in London but when the government came to take me away, they burned most of my files and experiments to make sure nobody would repeat what I had tried. Sadly that also meant that any chance I had of reversing my condition was gone." Dr. C looked up to see Susan beginning to sniffle and decided to stop talking out the subject immediately. But it doesn't matter my dear, my house is probably nothing but ash now anyway."_That probably wasn't the best way to end the conversation, genius._

"Oh Doctor that's so sad!" said Susan as she held back her tears and picked up Dr. C while giving him a hug

"It's quite alright my dear, you and the others just pick a vacation spot and let me know where we're going in the morning." Said Dr. Cockroach as he hopped off her palm and walked off to his cell/room.

Susan watched Dr. Cockroach walk off, her heart strings began to tug. She knew how painful it could be to be separated from family. Susan wiped away a tear as Link and B.O.B. climbed up to the table.

"Hey Susan, would to rather go to Coco beach, Paris, or Fresno?" asked Link

"Guys, I want to change my vote…" said Susan

"Awesome! So that's two votes for Coco beach and only one for Fresno." Said Link happily

"Yeah Fresno, here we come!" yelled B.O.B.

"No B.O.B. you've only got one vote and that's for Fresno, Susan and me have two votes for Coco beach. So we're going to Coco beach not Fresno."

"Aww…" the blue blob began to sulk when Susan voiced her opinion.

"No Link, I don't want to go to Coco beach. I want to go to London."

"What?! But why?"

"Please, Link just go with me on this." Said Susan giving her best pout and puppy dog eyes

"Fine…but tell you have to tell us why." Said Link who sat down, waiting for an answer

"It's Doctor Cockroach…**Should I even be telling them this? **Listen Doctor Cockroach used to be human and when the government came and took him away… please Link, B.O.B. do this for me."

"Alright Susan, we'll go to London…" said Link halfheartedly

"Oh thank you Link!" said Susan giving him a quick kiss

(Author's Note: Hi, I don't really support Link/Susan. But I wanted to give Link at least a kiss from Susan because the rest is going to be nothing but Susan/Dr. C or or at least really hinted Susan/Dr. C. By the way sorry if I don't include a lot of B.O.B. dialogue, he's just really hard to write for.")

For the rest of the night Link was a happy fish/ape man.

~*~

Doctor Cockroach's Pov.

As Doctor Cockroach walked away from Susan he felt his his heart skip a beat. Why had he suddenly given her so much personal information about himself. Why had he suddenly told her about his past life?

_What's going with me?_

The doctor sat on his bed and reached under his pillow. He grabbed a locket, something he was lucky enough to grab when the feds torched his house. He opened it, it revealed two people in formal attire standing together underneath a chandelier. They looked so happy together, his eyes traveled to the man holding the woman's hand. He was wearing a black turtle neck and a white lab coat.

_Have I really been wearing the same thing for fifty-years?_

The doctor sighed; it was no good bringing up bad memories…

Author's Note: If anybody has any good names for Dr. C that would be appreciative. Because I really want to use the name James, but I can't think of a good last name. So please help me!


	2. BOMB!

Author's Note: No reviews yet. Oh well on with Dr. C's story! _Italics is for Dr. C's thoughts_ and **bold is for everyone else's.**

Past ~*~Memories

Dr. Cockroach tossed and turned in his sleep, the memories from the locket kept him from getting any sleep. Lying in his bed he heard his friends talk in their sleep. Monger could brag all he want, that the walls were the toughest, thickest steel ever made, but he could hear everything. Link's occasional fangirls attack dreams, B.O.B.'s random mutterings about Derek being a jerk, and the first few nights with Susan he could hear her crying to go home. When he heard her crying he wondered whether he should go over to her cell and talk to her, but after remembering how she reacted towards their first meeting. He decided against it; I mean wouldn't you freak out if a cockroach on your ceiling started to talk to you?

But none of that mattered now, looking at his clock he saw that it was only 12:24. _Might as well get some work done._ Doctor Cockroach walk to the other side of his room and began to work on his nuclear cancel button. It seemed that soon after the team had left for Paris the president had launched all the nuclear weapons that the United States had, but thankfully earlier on he had spilt his latte on the control panel so everything had worked itself out. Dr. Cockroach was putting on the final touches, like the engraved "press if you have set off a nuclear weapon" when he heard a beeping noise.

_What is that sound? _Dr. Cockroach looked around his room when his eyes wandered to his ceiling he saw a little black circular device with a red light stuck on to his ceiling. _What is that_? Dr. Cockroach was about to climb up the wall to see what it was when the red light started to blink faster and went BOOM! The explosion collapsed the ceiling and came down, Dr. Cockroach tried to reach the door but it was completely blocked. He didn't notice some of the debris coming down on him, he tried to dodge the debris but when the whole ceiling comes down on you it's impossible. A piece of the ceiling came down and hit him hard on his head. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of the room collapsing around him.

~*~

It seemed that the explosion was quiet enough to not wake anybody or at least not until the next few hours. Susan woke up to the smell of smoke and that certain scent that ash gives off when they have been burning. The first thought that came to Susan's mind was that Dr. Cockroach had accidentally blown up one of his experiments again. She brushed off the thought and went into the main area where she saw Link and B.O.B. playing cards.

"Hey guys is Dr. Cockroach up yet?"

"Uh I don't think so, why?" asked Link as he moved his cards around

"I wanted to tell him where we're going to vacation at." Said Susan who sat down cross legged.

"The genius probably fell asleep at his desk again, you better go wake the quack up." Said Link as he picked up another card

Susan walked over to Doctor Cockroach's cell/room door and knocked lightly or as lightly as she could.

"Doctor? It's almost ten, time to get up."

There wasn't any answer for very obvious reasons.

"Doctor?" Susan turned away from the door and turned to Link

"He's not responding, what now?" asked Susan

"Susan you've got unimaginable strength I think you can force open the door." Said Link

"Oh right." Susan forced the door apart and was almost over whelmed by the rubble.

Link and B.O.B. hopped over the rubble looking for their friend

"DOC! Where are you!?" yelled Link as he and B.O.B. began to dig

Susan propped the door open with a piece of wreckage and began to toss them out of the way. Susan's mind was racing, sure the Doctor C. had been in his share of electrocutions, explosions, and maybe a giant arm crushing him every now and then but nothing this serious! Yes his experiments did blow up on him or electrocute him but this was far too severe, his experiments always had a fail-safe button or switch that would make sure that the implosion would be little. Susan kept digging when she heard Link.

"Susan, help!" yelled Link as he pulled up a hand

"Coming!" Susan rushed over but carefully enough that she didn't cause a minor rock slide

**Please be okay, Please be okay, Please be okay.**

Susan brushed away the wreckage and uncovered Dr. Cockroach.

**Oh my God please don't die, don't die.**

Author's Note: OMG cliffhanger! Please review!


	3. Flat Lining

Author's Note: I don't know why but I'm really motivated to finish the story. Please review!

Susan had never been more scared in her life. Yeah she'd been scared when she was kidnapped by Gallaxhar and his ship was about to self destruct. But this was different; her friend, the first person to greet her after she came to this place, was dead or at least dying. Susan had never noticed how tiny he was until now, well she had noticed but now it was worse. His frame shook so much whenever he coughed that Susan was afraid that if she moved she would cause even more damage to him.

"Susan what do we do?" asked B.O.B.

Susan's mind raced she knew that Doctor Cockroach needed medical attention but she didn't know where the sick bay was. The monsters had always stayed in the main area or their rooms; they hadn't gone exploring the base because whenever they needed something Monger had always…

"That's it!" exclaimed Susan

She carefully but swiftly made her way to the center of the main area.

"Susan what are you doing?" asked Link as he climbed up her body with B.O.B.

"Cover your ears." Said Susan quickly as she took a deep breath

"Why do we-" Link's sentence was cut off as Susan began to yell out

"MONGER! WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOU!" screamed Susan as she covered Dr. Cockroach with her hands

As usual Monger came in flying on his jetpack.

"Little Devy, what is wrong with you? This is a highly respected government facility, and you do not-"Monger stopped talking when Susan showed him Dr. Cockroach

Monger grabbed his walkie talkie and shouted "man down!"

Men and women dressed in white doctor clothes appeared out of nowhere. They moved with speed and grace, the way they moved was a little creepy to Susan like they weren't even human. Susan was reluctant to let them take Dr. Cockroach, she didn't know who they were nor was she sure that they would even if they would do a good job of patching Dr. C up. But she let them take him away, because she knew deep down that they could do more for him than she could.

After the doctors left with Dr. Cockroach Monger turned to the monster and said "Follow me."

The monsters obeyed and went with Monger. Susan took this moment to look around the base, she had only been out once and that was during her orientation.

Monger walked at a steady pace and into a large room in which even Susan could walk in and sit comfortably. It was well furnished with medals and pictures that had people dressed in army gear. Monger sat down and looked at the monsters with piercing eyes. Susan felt like she was back in her old principal's office.

"Sit down" said Monger in a serious voice

They sat down quickly. Monger was usually a good guy but they were beginning to get a little scared.

"How did this happen?"

Link was the first one to speak up. "We don't know, Susan knocked on his door and some of the wreckage fell out of the Doc's room, we all jumped in to his room and began to dig for him."

"Okay, what else?"

Susan raised her hand and added "I thought I smelt smoke, but I ignored it because explosions are you…kinda common with Doctor C."

"I see…"

"Well Monger can you blame us, but I mean the quack does have like ten explosions in a week."

Susan looked over her shoulder she could have sworn that she heard someone yelling "I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist, there is a difference!" But she shrugged it off.

Monger's walkie talkie started to move on his desk and a few words came out that Susan couldn't understand, but Monger understood them and motioned for the monsters to follow him out of the room.

As they walked Susan noticed that they weren't going back to the main area.

"Um…general? Where are we going?"

"Well Susan since Dr. Cockroach's "accident" we have decided to go into full lock down."

"You mean we weren't in full lock down before?!" asked Link

"Nope! This is a high class government facility and is always on high alert, but because of the recent explosion in the main area the clean-up crew has to assess what kind of bomb blew up the Doc. So tonight you monsters will be sleeping in a more secure place."

"Um, General when can we see Dr. Cockroach?" said Susan trying her best not to sound worried.

The general stopped, sighed and turned to face Susan and the others.

"Monsters I'm not going to lie to you. The medics don't think he's going to make it through the night."

B.O.B. broke out in tears.

"What?! No way the Doc can't die! He's been through worse and he'll live through this! He won't die!" said Link like a stubborn child

Susan's face was drained of all color as she held back her tears.

**Please Doctor don't die, you can't die!**

From then on the team walked in silence; not wanting to talk about Dr. Cockroach's condition. Soon they reached what Susan guessed was their room for the night; it was definitely big that's for sure. There was a tank for Link, a weird cube thing for B.O.B. and for Susan there was a giant sleeping bag. She didn't even want to know how Monger somehow got that for her. Monger said goodnight and walked away. The monsters got into their sleeping quarters and just sat in silence until B.O.B. broke it.

"Will Doc be okay?" he asked like a little child

Susan couldn't bear to respond to B.O.B.'s question in fear she might break out in tears so Link answered for her.

"Yeah buddy, he'll be okay."

And with that they fell asleep.

Outside the monster's new room

Monger sighed; nothing like this had ever happened during the fifty years he had commandeered the facility. He walked briskly towards the infirmary where the medics had taken Dr. Cockroach, and was greeted by the medics who were taking off their scrubs.

"Well…what's the news?" asked Monger in his usual tough guy voice

"General Monger we're going to be totally frank, this guy is literally on death's doorstep. The lone fact that he survived he survived the explosion for about five hours and still didn't die is amazing. We have done all we can do for him." Said a random doctor

The general was about to open his mouth when he heard the sounds of Dr. Cockroach's heart monitor flat lining.

Author's Note: Crap, I think I just killed Dr. Cockroach off. Please review!


	4. Slapped

Author's Note: Thank you bandgeek122 for being my first reviewer and thanks also to GLaDOS-24601 for helping me with names and sorry if the story seems a little too dark. _Italics are for Dr. C's thoughts_ and **Bold is for everyone else**. Anyway on to the story, please review.

~*~

Doc's POV

The minute that the room came down on me was the minute I knew I was dead. And the thing is that being dead really does make you think, mostly about the things you didn't do or what you screwed up doing. I mean you could say that I had an exciting life, hell, how many mutated scientists do you know? But when I really think on how I spent the last fifty years it makes me think that my life was completely wasted. And now that I am dead or at least about to be, I regret a lot of things that I never said or did, like telling Link that I valued him as a friend or that B.O.B. wasn't a big of an idiot that I lead him on to be. Monger, God know that if it weren't for him during the first years I was here, he probably would have found me hanging from the ceiling long ago, and Susan oh how I love her. And now I'll never be able to tell her, that's probably my biggest regret. I haven't fallen for someone that hard since Athena…

Ahh Athena, now that name brings up fond memories. Sometimes I wonder to myself, did she know that fateful night that we would never see each other again? Oh when did I first meet her? Was it at a party or some social event that wanker George forced me to? Damn, it's been so long since I've thought about either one of them. Oh well, I hoped they lived far better lives than I've had and truth be told dying doesn't actually hurt. When you're dying your body is so busy shutting down that thankfully you don't feel anything. I'm just want to slide away already but it seems that someone is shaking me.

"….wake…up….come on….Doc…." said a voice

Damn, I want to just shut down, but the voice is getting louder.

"Wake…up...now." said the same voice

SMACK!

Oww, I think someone just slapped me.

~*~

Dr. Cockroach opened his eyes to see Monger standing over him ready to slap him again.

"No wait don't!"

Too late Monger slapped Dr. Cockroach again.

"What was that for?" asked a very pissed off Dr. Cockroach

"Sorry about that but you were fading away and I did the only thing I could think of." Said Monger like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"So you slapped me?" said Dr. C who was rubbing his face

"Yes." Replied Monger

Dr. Cockroach groaned and looked up; he was in the sick bay, which was weird because he couldn't remember what he had done to bring him there.

"Monger, what's going on?" asked Dr. Cockroach when he saw that instead of wearing his usual black turtleneck he was covered in bandages.

"A bomb was set off in your room. Do you remember what happened?"

"A bomb?! Is everyone okay?"

"No one was hurt besides you. The other monsters didn't even know about the explosion until Susan tried to talk to you."

Dr. Cockroach gave a weak smile; everyone was okay. He looked around for his turtleneck and white lab coat, bandages just didn't suit him, but he couldn't find them.

"Monger can you please tell me where my clothes are." Asked Dr. C

"They are being analyzed in the forensic lab."

"So I'm not going to get them back anytime soon, aren't I?"

"Not unless you can get blood stains out of the coat and tell me what kinda bomb blew you up."

"Wonderful…" said Dr. Cockroach as he began to walk out the sick bay

"Where are you going?" asked Monger

"Back to my room, where else?"

"No can do Doctor Cockroach, the main area room is being analyzed to see who got the bomb in without being detected."

"So where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In here." Said Monger

"Why? You know I despise hospitals."

"The doctor just want to keep you over night to make sure that your okay."

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm a doctor myself; I'll keep a good eye on me." Said Doctor Cockroach as he walked out of the room


	5. We're not safe

Author's Note: Sigh I think this story is going nowhere, and I made Dr. C sound suicidal! Crap...oh well please review and let me know what I can improve.

Dr. Cockroach walked through some hallway until he found the main area. Monger was right his room was completely destroyed. He noticed that Susan, Link, and B.O.B. weren't there.

_Where are they?_

Then it came to him, they were probably in a spare room. Quickly he walked into the cell room; the spare main room. He saw his friends sleeping, he sighed again, no point in waking them. He was about to turn away and find Monger when he heard crying. Dr. Cockroach turned back and saw Susan with tears streaming down her face. This pained Dr. C, he wanted to do something but what?

Sighing for the third for fifth time he walked quietly in to the the cell room and walked towards Susan when he heard her say "Dr. Cockroach…don't…die…"

This made him blush and decided to wake her despite a little voice in his head saying "_She likes you, listen to hear more._"

"Susan…Susan my dear…wake up." He said gently shaking her

Susan's eyes opened slowly, but she blinked a few times before saying "This is a dream isn't it?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at her funny before giving her a slight pinch on her nose.

"Oww!"

"Sorry my dear, but this is not a dream." He said calmly

Before Dr. Cockroach knew what was happening he was in a tight vice grip hug from Susan.

"I can't believe you're okay! We were so worried, General Monger said that you might not even survive the night!" said Susan as her hug of death continued

"Susan…can't breathe…lungs…collapsing!"

"Oops! Sorry Dr. Cockroach, I guess I still need to work on my control, but how are you? Are you okay?"

"It's all right my dear, I'm fine and as I'm sure I've said numerous times but "you can't crush a cockroach"." Said Dr. Cockroach with a smile

"Well I'm so glad you're okay! Oh, we should probably wake up Link and B.O.B. they'll want to know!"

Dr. Cockroach looked at his sleeping companions

"Hey Susan, let's just let them sleep, we can tell them in the morning."

"Alright, um…Doctor? I've been wondering this where are you going to sleep?"

"I have no idea…"

Susan looked at her sleeping bag and quietly ripped a piece off. Then she folded it into a makeshift bed for Dr. Cockroach.

"You can sleep in this." She said helpfully as she placed the bed on her giant table

"Thank you my dear." He said as he crawled in the makeshift bed

~*~

The next morning

~*~

Dr. Cockroach woke up with a headache and felt something dripping down his face; he looked up and saw that his head wound had reopened again.

_Guess that explains the blood._

He hopped off the table, when he noticed that Susan was gone.

_Hmm she must be showering…I wonder where I can find a cup of coffee?_

Dr. Cockroach began to stretch when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw B.O.B. staring wide eyed at him.

"LINK wake up Doc's dead and his ghost is haunting us!"

Link came out of some water room and charged at Dr. Cockroach; successfully pinning him down.

"Alright you ectoplasm ghoul get ready to be destroyed!"

"You hold him down, and I'm gonna call!" said B.O.B.

Link just looked at B.O.B. with his hands still on the Dr. Cockroach's neck.

"Who are you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS! Who else?" X3

RIM SHOT

Author's note: OMG, I can't believe that I put that joke in! Such a bad pun…oh well I couldn't help, please for the love god forgive me. Thank you.

Dr. Cockroach managed to slip away from Link while he was distracted by B.O.B. Dr. Cockroach climbed the walls high enough to be out of Link and B.O.B. reach. Sadly he didn't think that Link and B.O.B. would call for Insectoarus.

"Hey Insecto! We need you!" yelled Link

Insecto came out of his/ her (What gender is Insectosarus anyway? He/She looks more boy when he/she was a bug, but when he/she turned into a butterfly… If anybody knows, please tell me!) cell/room and stomped it's way towards Link and B.O.B.

"Listen Insecto we need you to squish that bug. Okay?" said Link as he and B.O.B. climbed it's head

Insecto roared in agreement and made it's way to Dr. Cockroach, but thankfully Susan came in.

"Susan help!" yelled Dr. Cockroach as Link, B.O.B. and Insecto cornered him into a corner.

"Gasp! Guys what on earth are you doing?" said Susan as she climbed up to where Dr. Cockroach was

"Susan no! That's Dr. Cockroach's ghost, he's here to haunt us!" said Link

"Yeah, he's here to haunt us for breaking computer!" said B.O.B.

Dr. Cockroach's feelers perked up "I knew you did that B.O.B. I knew it!"

Susan sighed "Guys this is not Dr. Cockroach's ghost, this is the real deal." She said as she held him out in front of Link and B.O.B.

"Susan are you sure?" asked Link

"Well Link how many mad British scientists do you know?" asked Dr. C

"DOC! You're all right!" said Link as he gave Dr. Cockroach a back breaking hug

"AHH!" was all Dr. C could say

"Heh, sorry Doc…"

"It's okay Link, I'm fine although I think that I'm going to have back problems."

The doors to the second cell opened and Monger walked through

"Good morning monsters."

"Hello general Monger." Said the monsters in unison

"Dr. Cockroach how's the head?" asked Monger

"Fine sir." Said Dr. C as he gave a military salute

"Good, now monsters do to certain reasons, we have decided to cancel your vacation."

This statement only got outraged remarks from everyone. Link was the first one to give his opinion.

"Monger you can't do this! We need a vacation; we're stressed out to the max!"

"Link's right General, we really do need this vacation."

"Sorry monsters, but due to the recent attempt on Dr. Cockroach's life we have no choice but to cancel."

The gang groaned until Dr. Cockroach spoke up.

"You know General since there was an attempt on my life, wouldn't it be safer if we actually went on vacation?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"What are you getting at?"

"Well if someone can get in to a top secret military base and plant a bomb inside my room without being detected then are we really safe here?"

Monger just stood in silence as Dr. Cockroach's logic over took him.

"Damn it Doc, your right! Monsters tell me where do you want to vacation?"

"London." Said Susan

"Good. I'll make the hotel reservations and you all get packed now!"

Author's Note: Yay I updated! I want to thank GLaDOS-24601, bandgeek122, Kaitlin, Melissa E.M. and random girl for reviewing. You guys are the best!


	6. It's not what it looks like

Author's Note: I have a question for everyone who reading this story. What should Dr. Cockroach's name be? I was thinking something like Nigel, but I thought since I made the story a little too dark I should add some comedy to it. So I thought that I could make his name (Drum roll) James Bond, and you gotta admit he just looks like a James and plus Bond was a pretty common name back in the thirties. Plus I think Link needs something new to make fun of the Doc with. If you guys have any names you think I should use then please let me know.

As Monger made a mad dash to the computer to make hotel reservations for London, Dr. Cockroach pulled Susan aside.

"Susan my dear could you please come here."

"Sure Dr. Cockroach, what do you need?"

"I don't need anything my dear, but I have a little present for you." Said Dr. Cockroach while he pulled a small black box from behind his back

Author's Note: It's not what you think, that would be way too fast, but don't think that I haven't thought about him proposing in this chapter.

"Doctor?" asked Susan as he gave her the box

"Open it, I think you'll like it."

Susan opened the box to see that in side there was a beautiful ring, the ring had a gorgeous diamond in it. Sure yeah it was small, well at least by Susan's standards. Susan took the ring out of the box, when she felt herself shrinking; soon she was at her normal height and standing right in front of Dr. Cockroach,

"Doctor? What's going on?!" asked Susan

"When Gallaxhar's ship blew up we found pieces of the extraction machine. I decided to rebuild it for you that way you can visit your parents and actually leave the base without worrying about stepping on someone." Said Dr. Cockroach with a smile

The fact that she was small once more was a ton of information for Susan to take in, so she gave the usual response whenever someone gets their life back. She kissed Dr. Cockroach on the mouth; full embrace.

"THANK YOU! Thank you Dr. Cockroach you have no idea how happy you've made me! I'm gonna go show Link and B.O.B.! Thank you!" yelled Susan as she ran off happily

Dr. Cockroach could not speak for the longest time, until that is Link found him.

"Yo Doc! We gotta go, Monger is waiting!

"Alright…(Sigh) Isn't it wonderful to be alive today Link?" said Dr. Cockroach

"Yeah wonderful, now let's go!" yelled Link

In just an hour the gang was in an old military jet (via Monger) and was expected to land in London in half an hour. B.O.B. was running down the aisles and annoying the crap out of Monger who was coming because somebody needed to watch them. Link was chatting up the stewardess and was epically failing at it too. Dr. Cockroach was trying to get some sleep when he felt someone put a hand on his hand. He opened his right eye to see Susan in the seat next to him, slightly shaking.

"Susan what's wrong?" asked Dr. Cockroach sitting up straight

"I'm not feeling very good, I think I ate something bad…" Said Susan holding her stomach

"Oh dear, I thought something like might happen, come here." Said Dr. C as he turned to Susan

Dr. Cockroach felt Susan's forehead, checked her pulse, and took her temperature. He took out his notepad and jotted down something but Susan couldn't see what.

"So what's wrong with me?" asked Susan

"It seems that the ring has a little side effect of making you slightly ill. I'm deeply sorry Susan, I should have foreseen this happening, will you forgive me?" asked Dr. Cockroach as his antennas dropped.

"Oh it's alright Doctor but could you do me a favor and get me a sleeping pill, I really need to sleep this one off." Said Susan clutching her stomach

"Not a problem, my dear." Said Dr. Cockroach as he rummaged through a backpack he had brought along.

"Here you go, my dear." Said Dr. Cockroach

Susan was about to sallow the pill when the plane gave a sudden lurch, which left everyone, sprawled on the floor. B.O.B. somehow got a stewardess inside him and was receiving help Monger, Link got locked inside the plane's closet and couldn't get out, and as for Dr. Cockroach he found himself in a very awkward position. Susan was on top of him and their lips met, now it wouldn't have been too bad if Monger hadn't walked in and saw them on the floor like that.

"Monsters what on earth are you two doing?"

"It's not what you think General Monger! The plane moved and Susan fell, I grabbed her to stop her from falling and she just just sort of landed on me!" said Dr. Cockroach

"Aww…you kids grow up so fast." Said B.O.B.

Dr. Cockroach picked himself while giving Susan a hand.

"B.O.B., Susan and I aren't children. In fact I'm older than you by a good thirty years!"

B.O.B. just turned to Monger and said "Can you believe how fast they grow?"

Dr. Cockroach and Monger groaned while Susan suppressed a laugh

"Hey Monsters have you seen Link?" asked Monger

"I don't know where he is." Said Susan

"Neither do I." said Dr. C

Link walked in looking hassled.

"Well speak of the devil, Link where were you?

"Sorry guys I just came out of the closet." Said Link

Dr. Cockroach began to laugh out loud, Monger rubbed his forehead, and Susan tried her best not to giggle.

"I can tell." Said Dr. Cockroach between laughs

"NOT THAT KIND OF CLOSET!!!" Yelled Link

(Author's Note: I just couldn't resist, please forgive me.)

"Sorry Link but you walked into that one!" said Susan

"Monsters put on your seatbelts we're officially in London." Said Monger over a loud speaker

After the monsters had landed safely on the tarmac, they stepped out of the plane to find millions of screaming men, women, and small children.

"WE LOVE YOU!" screamed a fan

"DR. COCKROACH MARRY ME!" screamed another fan

The team turned to each in awe that so many people had come out to greet them, they tried to get away from all the crazy fans but a pushy news reporter stopped them.

"Excuse me, hello! I'm Michelle, with channel 8, and we would like to ask you all questions for all of your fans out there."

This Michelle she called herself was dressed in a periwinkle suit with red shoes. She had bleached blonde hair and teeth that could blind you; her lips were red but the color looked all too wrong for her.

Before they could say no the monsters and Monger were inside a limousine and being sped off to a t.v. station.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this chapter has been giving me grief because I thought of having the plane crash into the ocean but then I thought that it was a little too extreme.


	7. Interviews part one

Author's Note: Hi guys, this chapter is dedicated to GLaDOS-24601! Thank you all for reviewing and reading.

The gang was rushed to the t.v. station and pushed out the minute they got there.

"Everyone groan if you're okay…" said Dr. Cockroach

Everyone groaned in response.

"Come on everyone, we need to get you in front of those cameras." Said Michelle whose bubbly attitude was starting to get on everyone nerves

"Listen lady, we're here to take a vacation not do interviews." Said Link

"Yes we'll let you get on with your vacation as soon as we get some urgent questions out of the way." Said Michelle as she pushed everyone into the studio and in front of a green screen

"MATT! Get the cameras rolling!" screamed Michelle

"Yes Mam!" said Matt

"We're rolling in five, four, three, two, and one! You're on Michelle!"

"Hello Brits and Dandies, we are here today with with no other than the Monsters who have saved our world from evil space aliens, giant snails, and metallic robots. Now we will let you the audience pick the questions that I'll ask the Monster, so please text 1-800-Monster-questions."

The phones began to ring as the first question came up.

"The first question is for Link! How many push-ups do you do in a day? Is it less than ten?"

"What?! I do plenty of push-ups, who told you that?" said Link

"Next question is for B.O.B., is it true you're edible?" asked Michelle

"I am?! AWESOME!(Gasp) I taste like blueberries!" said B.O.B. as he tried to devour himself

"Next question is for Dr. Cockroach, is it true that you experiment on everyone while they are asleep?"

"Well technically that was the Invisible Man not me." Said Dr. Cockroach who got plenty of laughs from his response

"Hah, Hah, Hah! That very funny Dr. Cockroach, oh next question for you is, are you single and if you are will you come over and f**k me?" asked Michelle reading off a cue card

"Oh my…. That's a very generous offer but there is someone else I like…" said Dr. Cockroach who kept his composure

"Hey guys what does f**k mean?" asked B.O.B. innocently

"We'll tell you later!" yelled everyone

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the short chapter but I don't feel good, I'm going to try to update again Saturday.


	8. Interviews part two

Author's Note: Hi! I'm updating and try to guess where I got Dr. C's name and my birthday, whoever does gets 10 cyber cookies!

Interviews part two

"And we're back from our commercial break for those of you just tuning in, we have the Monster group with us today and you can ask them all sorts of question and remember no question is too obscene or crude!" said Michelle

"First question is for Susan! What attracted you to Derek?"

"Well I guess what attracted me to him was the fact that he seemed like a real gentleman and that he was smart."

"I see…GOOD NEWS SUSAN/DR. COCKROACH LOVERS THERE'S STILL A CHANCE THIS COULD WORK!" yelled Michelle happily in to the camera

"Monger did you arrange this? Whispered Dr. Cockroach who started to become afraid that their host was becoming slightly unstable

"Next question is for General Monger! Why did you lock up the Monsters?"

"That's classified." Stated Monger

"Do you have a wife?" asked Michelle

"That's classified."

"How old are you?"

"That's classified."

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's classified."

"How is your favorite color CLASSIFIED?"

"No, classified is a real color. It's kinda like a light beige." Said Monger

"Whatever…anyway next question is for B.O.B.! How are you still living if you don't have a brain? How do you remember to even breathe?"

"That's an easy one, I… (Processing thought)…I forgot what I was going to say!"

Everyone groaned

"Next question is for Monger that is if the answer won't be classified! Please name the order of which the monsters came into the facility."

"That's easy, Dr. Cockroach PhD, B.O.B., Missing Link, Insectosarus, and Ginormica."

"Next question is how old are all the monsters and what are their birthdays?"

"Ginormica is 22 years old and her birthday is August 19, Insectosarus is around fifty and her birthday is November 22, Missing Link is 20,000 years old and his birthday is May 14, B.O.B. is fifty and his birthday is September 6, and Dr. Cockroach is 74 years old, 75 next December 1."

"Wow anyway next question is for Dr. Cockroach!"

"Oh god…" whispered Dr. C

"We all know that General Monger here changes names when Monsters are caught, what was your name before you became Dr. Cockroach?"

"My full name was Andre Seth Brundle Delambre, but back when I was human everyone called me by my middle name Seth. Only those who I was very close too called me Andre."

"And who had the pleasure of calling you Andre?"

Dr. Cockroach looked at Monger before saying "That's classified, my dear."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Michelle as she began to throw a tantrum

A different news reporter stepped in while security dragged Michelle in to a time out corner.

"That's our broadcast for the day everyone, bye!"

The cameras turned off and all the lights from them stopped blinking.

"Sorry about Michelle's little tantrum, you're free to go enjoy your vacation now!" said the newscaster who stepped in

"Oh well thank you!" said Susan sweetly as she along with everyone else made a beeline for the exit

Soon the gang was walking around London when a thought popped into all their minds.

They had left all their luggage back at the airport along with all of their cash and passports.

"What are we going to do?" asked Susan

"Don't worry the Devy; I've got my cell phone with me. I'll just call for a new ride." Said Monger

Monger reached into his pocket when he realized that he did not have his cell with him.

"Damn it, where is it?" said Monger who began to check all his pockets

"Don't tell me you left it back on the plane!" yelled Susan

"Ah, this has never happened before!" yelled Monger back

"Don't worry guys; old Link has got a plan."

"Well Link what's your plan?"

"Easy we've got Brit Boy here!" said Link grabbing on to Dr. Cockroach

"What?" said Dr. Cockroach, Monger, and Susan in unison

"Just think about it, Doc here is from England he probably know this area like the back of his hand; you do know this area like the back of your hand don't you?" asked Link

"You assume that just because I am from London, that I know every street and corner!" said Dr. Cockroach

"Well do you?" asked Link

"…Yes, but that proves nothing." Said Dr. Cockroach stubbornly

Dr. Cockroach looked around and tapped on the shoulder of a young woman.

"Excuse madam, but could you please tell me how I might get to United Airways?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Sure Love, you just take the tube to the next lorrie and walk 15 paces."

"Ah, thank you love."

"Not a problem love." Said the young woman as she walked away

"Well you heard her, lets' go." Said Dr. Cockroach happily

The group just stared at him

"What?"

"Could you please translate the conversation you just had?" asked Link

"Huh? But didn't you guys hear? Oh yeah that's right you're not used to the language here." Said Dr. Cockroach smiling

"Doc translate…" said Link

"Alright, tube is for the bus system, lorrie is for bus, and 15 paces is 15 blocks."

"Well that's great but we don't have any money and by the time we make it to the airport we'll have lost our reservations at the hotel." Stated Monger

"Ah yes but you forget that Susan can take off her ring, grow back into Ginormica and just walk us back to the airport."

"Oh yeah…but Susan should take her ring off somewhere clear." said Monger

"Agreed…"

After a short walk to a somewhat secluded place; Susan took off her ring and grew back to her height.

"Hey Susan! Me, Monger, and B.O.B. want to try something!" yelled Link

"What is it?"

"We want to see who can stay on your foot longer while you walk!" replied Link

"(Sigh) Fine but you have to let me know when someone falls off, okay?"

"Sure we will!"

"Doc what about you? Want to ride on my foot?"

"Thank you for the offer my dear, but I think I should help direct you to the airport."

"Alright."

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is really short but I have been neglecting my other stories.


	9. Flashbacks and a crappy hotel

Author's Note: Hi! Dedicated to my fourth reviewer and by the way _Italics_ _is for flashbacks_! WOOT FLASHBACKS X3!

As Dr. Cockroach hung on to Susan's hair while she walked; he began to remember all the past memories from growing up. They passed Saint Street; Dr. Cockroach noticed that this was the same street that his best George Borans used to live on. George Borans house was completely abandoned, this torn at Dr. Cockroach's heart. All the hours he and George used to spend just talking about what they would do with their lives, George would take over his family's business and as for himself he was going to become a scientist. He remembered the moment that he and George had gotten an acceptance letter to one of the most illustrious schools in London.

_FLASHBACK_

~*~

_Two teenagers were sitting on some stairs in front of a beautiful house; one had raven black hair and was wearing a school outfit while the other one with dirty blonde hair and wearing a suit. _

"_Can you believe George, they picked Us! Of all the brilliant people in London they accepted me into the university! I didn't think that they would even allow me to walk on to the bloody campus!" exclaimed a happy younger Doctor Cockroach_

"_Calm down Andre, It's obvious that they would accept us."_

"_Easy for you to say George, you're family owns half of London. Unlike me, who isn't incredibly, ridiculously rich."_

"_My family isn't that rich…"_

"_That's ludicrous George! You could use your money to buy the Mona Lisa for target practice and still have enough money to buy a thousand replacements." Said Dr. Cockroach/Andre_

"_Just because I suggested that once, doesn't mean my family is that rich."_

_Dr. Cockroach/Andre just gave him skeptical look and a raised eyebrow_

_George threw up his arms in a feigned defense "Alright I admit it, I'm absurdly rich! I have never nor will I ever have to work a day in my life!"_

"_Hah! I knew it!" Said Andre laughing_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm rich and you're poor." Said George giving Dr. Cockroach/Andre a playful push _

"_Go cry in a bag of money, Gucci boy." Said Dr. Cockroach/Andre pushing him back_

"_So Andre, what are you going to do once you graduate?" asked George smiling_

"_Graduate?! We haven't even entered our first semester yet!"_

"_Come on Andre, you must know what you want to do."_

"_Well, I was thinking of becoming a scientist but I'm still not sure."_

"_You would be a great mad scientist you know, and I could be your financial funder."_

"_Wait, Mad Scientist? Why would you say Mad Scientist?" asked Dr. Cockroach/Andre_

"_Andre, you have got the best Mad Scientist laugh in all of London."_

"_You know George, I'm pretty sure that there isn't a course in Mad Scienting." Said Dr. Cockroach/Andre looking up at the sky_

~*~

End of Flashback

Dr. Cockroach gave a small laugh; how many years had it been since he had been that happy?

"Doctor is something wrong?" asked Susan

"N-nothing, nothing is wrong…"

"Doctor, please tell me." Said Susan as she gently rubbed his head

"Promise you won't tell Link and the others?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Promise! Now please tell me."

"Well, it's wonderful to see home again, but everything has changed! See that old abandoned building over there, the one next to the park."

"Yes."

"That was my best friend's house, we used to just sit outside and talk about our lives what we would do with them."

"What happened to your friend Doctor?" asked Susan

"I don't know, he probably died some time ago. I hope he lived a good life." Said Dr. Cockroach sighing.

"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry." Said Susan

"Not to worry, my dear. I'm sorry about bringing all this up."

"Why not try to find what happen to them?"

"I have thought about that, my dear but the thing is that when George and I talked about our lives we both had extreme expectations and I don't think I could handle it if I found out that his life wasn't what he wanted."

"I see…."

Their conversation ended as they finally reached the airport. They got their baggage and Susan put on her ring and returned to her normal size. The car ride to the hotel was eerily quiet; Link tried to start up a conversation but it failed. They approached the hotel and they were stunned as they saw it.

"M-monger…You booked us at an air port hotel?!" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Sorry Monsters, we're on a very cheap budget." Said Monger

They walked in to the hotel and it was bad. The minute Monger touched the doorknob the door fell off.

"Nice Monger."

"Shut up Link." Replied Monger as they walked in

The inside of the hotel, if it could be called that, was something you would see in a horror movie. You know, the kind where the two newlyweds have their car break down and they have to stay in a creepy motel but the guy who owns it is actually a homicidal manic who kills anybody how stays there.

"Oh my god, I think we're going to die here." Said Dr. Cockroach inspecting the building

"You too Doc? I would have at least thought that you would be one my side!" said Monger getting defensive

"I think I just saw a cockroach…" replied Dr. Cockroach

Author's Note: I finally updated!


	10. Hotel Hell

Author's Note: Hello I'm currently updating on my story

The team walked to the person at the desk, the man was old and looked like a skeleton.

"Hello, we're here to check in." said Monger with his best smile

"Oh yes the monster group…you will be staying in rooms three, four, and five. The young lady gets room three, the bug and G.I. Joe get room four, and the fish and blob get room five." Wheezed the old man

Susan turned to the old man "Excuse me sir but how come I have to get a room to myself?"

Susan wasn't complaining but being in such a creepy place by herself kinda worried her.

"Don't worry Miss, your room is right next to mine." Said the old man with a disturbing smirk

"Great…" said Susan turning away to go join her friends

They were shown to their rooms as the clock chimed ten; Susan went into her room, then Dr. Cockroach and Monger, and then Link and B.O.B. The rooms looked like they had been the hosts of at least a few homicides over the years and they looked like they hadn't been cleaned since they were opened to the public.

After three hours of hearing sinister laughter Susan sped walked to Dr. Cockroach and Monger's room.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming give me a minute…" said Dr. Cockroach through the door

Susan stood patiently but she really wished Dr. Cockroach would open the damn door. After what seemed like an eternity Dr. Cockroach finally opened the door; he was wearing a light blue shirt that had an atom on the front and his pants were gray also but in the light it seemed that they were a dark red.

"Susan what's wrong?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he rubbed his eye

"Oh…nothing but I was wondering if-"

"If you could sleep in here with us?" asked Dr. Cockroach leaning against the door frame

"Is it that obvious?" asked Susan

"My dear, Link and B.O.B. have already made their way into our room." Said Dr. C

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems that our dear hotel manager likes to scare and torment us."

"What did he do to B.O.B. and Link?"

"Turned off the heat and somehow got B.O.B.'s girlfriend to turn black; B.O.B. is still crying hysterically."

"Oh…"

"Yes, well enough talking in this hallway come in." said Dr. Cockroach as he stepped aside

"Thanks!" said Susan as she hurried in

Monger was on his bed and drinking coffee while Link was wrapped in blankets shivering. B.O.B. was in front of the t.v. set crying and cuddling his jello. All of them stopped their activities when they saw Susan walk in.

"Hi Susan." They all said in unison

"Hi guys…" said Susan as she sat down on Dr. Cockroach's bed

"So…Monger, Dr. Cockroach, what has the hotel manager done to you guys?" asked Susan

Dr. Cockroach looked away so Monger answered for him "Well Ginormica, when we got to our room we decided to make some coffee but it turns out that the pot that was already made was filled with laxatives; and as for Doc here he had his pillow sprayed with Cockroach-Be-Gone."

"Wow that's pretty bad." Said Susan

Link sprang up from Monger's bed "Why are we even staying here? We're heroes, we could probably get a better hotel than this; Budget or no budget!" yelled Link

"That's great Link but unless you have some money on you then we're stuck in Hotel Hell." Said Monger

Link looked crestfallen but he didn't give up "Come on who's on my side here? B.O.B.; You with me?"

"I'm with you Link!"

"Susan; how about you?" asked Link

"Link of course I'm with you but we just don't have any money."

This time Dr. Cockroach spoke "You know, my parents set up an account for me when I was born, and I had it changed that whenever I earned money from my inventions that it would go directly to the account. Maybe it's still there…" said Dr. Cockroach sitting down next to Susan

"That's impossible Doc. When we captured you, we took all your assets and had them liquefied." Said Monger

"Ahh yes but I had it under my second name not my given name." said Dr. Cockroach smiling

"What's the bank's name?"asked Link as he rushed to the phone

"Still wouldn't matter if the money is still there monsters, its one a.m. and I don't think there are any decent hotels opened." Said Monger killing all hope

"Alright then how about this? Everyone gets packed and dressed, and meets me out front in twenty minutes and I'll have everything taken care of." Said Dr. Cockroach pulling out his laptop

Everyone exchanged glances and quickly started to pack; in no time they had checked out of Hotel Hell and were standing out in front.

"Hey where's Doc?" Asked Link

"He said he would be down in a minute." Said Susan

And as if he were on cue, Dr. Cockroach appeared with a limousine complete with a chauffeur.

"Hi guys!" said Dr. Cockroach getting out of the limousine

"Dr. Cockroach, this is amazing!" said Susan

"Well I'm glad you all like it; now if you would all please get in the car we have to get to our new hotel." Said Dr. Cockroach as he held the door opened for everyone

Author's Note: Just updating…


	11. The Bloody Ritz!

Author's Note: YAY I got two new reviews and GLaDOS-24601 and I are going to write a story together!

In just a few minutes the team plus Monger were driving through the streets of London and on their way to their new hotel room.

"I can't believe you did this for us Doctor!" Said Susan as she leaned forward in the limo

"Really? I can." Said Dr. Cockroach as he saw her smile

"Doc I gotta hand it to you this is top notch, how did you get a sweet ride and a new hotel room for all of us in a short amount of time?" asked Monger as he eyed the built in bar

"Easy General, anything is possible when you let people know who you are."

"What do you mean?" asked Link who came from the limo's hot tub

"It turns out that I'm quite popular here in London, and the British government is very pleased to learn about my return. In fact I'm meeting with Parliament to receive an award tomorrow near my old village." Said Dr. Cockroach leaning back

"Why would they be pleased to learn about your return?" asked B.O.B. who was just happy to be there

"Well B.O.B. it seems that the British government along with the U.N. frowns upon America stealing it's citizens." Said Dr. Cockroach, looking directly at Monger

"In all fairness Doc, you did and still have a cockroach head." Said Monger

"Fair enough."

The limo began to slow down and eventually stopped.

"Hey Doctor Cockroach what hotel did book us at?" asked Susan as she grabbed her purse

"Oh nothing really special my dear, just a nice hotel." He said as he help her out of the limo

As Susan came out of the car her eyes grew. Doctor Cockroach and her and two very different definitions of a nice hotel, hers was a little bed and breakfast near the coast.

Susan gasped she had seen this hotel before; it was on a traveling show on TV and was said to be one of the most expensive, elite, sophisticated, hotel in all of London.

It was the bloody Ritz.

"Well do you guys like it?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he flagged down a hotel personal to load up the luggage

"Doc, this is big…" said Link silently

"Well I thought that since we did save the world after all, that we should get a better hotel for our vacation." Dr. Cockroach smirked as he sent the chauffer away

"Doctor this is a bit over whelming, how much money did you have to pay for this?" asked Susan as they walked into the hotel lobby which was just as extravagant as the outside

"Oh not a lot, just a about 389,627 dollars." Said Dr. Cockroach as he signed them in

"That much?!" asked Susan

"Of course you're my friends, in my country. I'll show you how we Brits live in luxury."

The team was soon greeted with cheers and applause as they were done signing in.

"Thank You!" yelled Link as a few fangirls began to run towards the gang

Everyone thought that the young women were going to go and glomp Link, but they ran right past him to Dr. Cockroach.

"Doctor! OH My God I'm such a huge fan! Would you like to talk about quantum physics with me?" said a young girl; she looked to be about Susan's age

"Screw you girl! The Doctor would much rather talk about robotics!" yelled another girl as she shoved the first groupie out of the way

Dr. Cockroach didn't know how to deal with the sudden spotlight so thankfully Monger stepped in to get rid of the fangirls.

"Sorry ladies but, Doctor Cockroach is still a member of the United States Monster Force and as such all fangirls, groupies, and women must stay at least seven feet away from said Doctor Cockroach. If you do come within seven feet of Doctor Cockroach without his permission, then you will be arrested for stalking and possibly rape." Said Monger in his best "I'm an official looking guy so you got to listen to me" voice.

A loud collective "Aw!" was heard as the fangirls slowly walked away

"Thanks Monger…" said Dr. Cockroach as he recovered from the sudden fangirl attack

"No prob, Doc. Now let's go!" said Monger as they left the lobby and went to their hotel rooms

The elevator took the Monster gang to the top floor, where they were greeted by the manager of the hotel.

"Hello!" said the man in a very preppy voice

"Hello I'm, of course Dr. Cockroach PhD, am I correct to assume that you are the manager of this hotel?" said Doctor Cockroach as he extended his hand to shake

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, now I know that it's two in the morning and you all are probably very tired so please allow me the pleasure to show you to your hotel rooms."

The manager showed the gang to their room, it was a giant suite there were eight rooms all conjoining and there were two bathrooms per room. The manager walked to the middle of the suite.

"The rooms have been selected and refurnished as directed from Sir Cockroach. Madame Susan's room has been repainted to a beautiful light blue and has all the comforts of home; Sir Link's room has been redesigned for his aquatic needs along with his own pool; Sir B.O.B.'s room is filled with recycled furniture just in case he gets hungry and wants to eat something; the General's room is nothing short than the best we Brits can give a respected American General it is fully equipped with the best of the best, and the good Doctor's room has been redone to his specific directions. Breakfast will be provided from five to nine a.m. If you do not wish to eat breakfast in the common lobby room you may order room service from one of the many phones or you can go into the kitchen and make your own meal. Thank you and we hope you all enjoy London's Ritz." Said the manager in one breathe and then left promptly after Dr. Cockroach gave him a fifty

"Doctor I can't believe you did all this!" said Susan as she came out of her room

"It's no problem my dear, besides you guys are worth it. Goodnight everyone." Said Dr. Cockroach as he went into his room

Everyone walked into their respective rooms and went to sleep.

~*~

Dr. Cockroach laid awake in his bed; he couldn't sleep not even if his life depended on it. He got out of his bed and walked to the window and opened it. The cold air hit his face, and brought a sense of waking up from a long sleep to him.

"It's good to be home." He whispered

He looked back to his room before he smiled and jumped out the window. He let them himself fall a little bit before using his cockroach abilities to hang on to the hotel's wall. He skillfully climbed up the hotel's wall avoiding any spotlight that were on the ground, the last thing he wanted was for someone to see him and call the media. Doctor Cockroach made it to the top of the Ritz and sighed contently as he saw the billowing chimney smoke covering London's skyline. He looked below and saw all the other Londoners walking around and having fun.

Dr. Cockroach laid down on the hotel's roof and saw the stars twinkling brightly.

_I wonder if Athena stared at these stars._

Dr. Cockroach shook his head, Athena, George; everyone he knew from his "past life" was probably either dead or very old and wouldn't recognize him. Music and a wondrous voice drifted up from the hotel; he could have sworn he heard his beloved Athena's voice but that was highly improbable. Dr. Cockroach looked up and saw that the sun was coming up, he jumped off the roof and swung into his room's window and went to sleep.

~*~

The Next Morning

The next morning Susan woke to the sound of machinery whirling, she put on her complimentary satin robe and walked into the kitchen. Where she saw Dr. Cockroach sitting on a stool, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Hey…you're up early." She said

"So are you my dear." Said Dr. C as he took a sip out of his coffee

"How well did you sleep Doctor?" asked Susan as she saw that the time was only seven

"Pretty good I guess, considering that I only got four hours of actual sleep. Do you want some coffee my dear?"

"Yes, but why only four?"

"That's a secret my dear." He said with a smile

Susan and Dr. Cockroach's conversation ended as Monger, Link, and B.O.B. came into the kitchen.

"Morning Monsters!" greeted Monger

"Sup' guy." Asked Link

"Hi everyone!" said B.O.B.

"Hi guys!" said Susan ecstatically

"Hello everyone, how did you all sleep?"Asked Dr. Cockroach

"Pretty good Doc!" said Monger as he and Link took a seat at the counter

"So Doc what are we doing today?" asked Link as he grabbed some cereal

"Well I need to be at Parliament today around seven p.m. so we have about 11 hours to blow, what do you guys want to do?"

The team sat in silence with the occasional crunch from Link's cereal.

Dr. Cockroach broke the silence "Well if no know as any suggestions than may I suggest something?"

"Sure Doc what is it?" asked Monger drinking some coffee

"Well I thought that since this is trip was sprang rather unexpectedly I took the liberty of making some arrangements for a few tours." Said Dr. Cockroach as he pulled out a few brochures

"Thanks Doctor!" said Susan

"Thanks Doc but I'm not really interested in takin' a tour." Said Link

"Well that's all right Link, because I thought ahead about that and I found something that even you may like." Said Dr. Cockroach

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Link did you know that London is home to one of the biggest nude beaches in the world?"

"You had me at beach! Come guys let's go!"

Author's Note: Wicked I finally updated!"


	12. Link shouldn't drive

Author's Note: Hi guys I'm updating again! Italics is for Memories! WOOT!

The gang went down to the ground lobby and walked outside the Ritz's doors before anymore fangirls could attack them. The gang made it safely to the ground lobby.

"Okay Doc, so how are we going to go anywhere without a car?" asked Link

"Easy…" said Dr. Cockroach as he held up a remote control and clicked it

A loud ping rang throughout the garage and a loud motor started.

"Doc what kind of car did you get?" asked Monger

"Nothing special…" said Dr. Cockroach as he began to smile

The sleekest car came out, and it was by far the coolest car any of them had seen.

"Wow….you weren't kidding about treating us to the best, were you Doc."

"Do any of you know what kind of car this is?" asked Doc

"Sorry no." asked Susan

"This is an Aston Martin DB5, the very car that James Bond drove. This is one of the most popular cars that American tourists rent."

"James Bond what a great American movie." Stated Monger

"With British actors." Added on Dr. Cockroach

"Nice car! I'm driving!" yelled Link

The gang pulled out of the underground garage and almost crashed into oncoming traffic.

"LINK! What the hell are you doing? We drive on the bloody LEFT SIDE of the road!" screamed Dr. Cockroach as they nearly dodged an oncoming double Decker bus.

"Aw, come on Doc! Where's your sense of adventure?" Yelled Link as he took a sharp left

After fifteen minutes of hysterical screaming, crying, and begging for Susan's mom (it was only B.O.B.) Dr. Cockroach pulled Link out of the driver's side, while they were still driving, and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Okay new vacation rule; Link NEVER drives, ANY motorized vehicle, agreed?" said Dr. Cockroach

"Agreed!" yelled in everyone in unison

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Said Link

Everyone gave the look that told him to shut up.

The tours went by very fast mostly due to the recurring fangirl attacks, soon it was around six and Dr. Cockroach had driven the gang back to the hotel.

"Alright everyone I'll be back around midnight, so get plenty of rest and we'll continue on with London tomorrow." Said Dr. Cockroach as he quickly changed out of his mad scientist clothes and into a suit.

"Okay, have fun Doctor." Said Susan smiling

Dr. Cockroach caught her smile and his heart jumped, he could have sworn he felt himself blush. He was about to walk out the door when Susan stopped him.

"Oh Doctor you forgot this." Said Susan as she held out a black tie.

"Oh thank you my dear…" He mumbled

Before he knew it Susan had his tie around his neck and was fixing it for him.

"Bye Doctor!" said Susan happily as he walked out the door.

Ten minutes later in the Aston Martin DB5 Dr. Cockroach was well on his way to Parliament but the bug headed scientist kept replaying the scene with Susan in his head. Why was it that she reminded him so much of Athena? Dr. Cockroach ignored the feelings for Susan as he drove on to Parliament.

Author's Note: This is a filler chapter so feel free to skip it, next chapter will have mystery, romance, and danger.


	13. Promises and Derek

Author's Note: Sorry for the filler chapter, this one will have actual meaning.

Dr. Cockroach pulled up to the Parliament building and adjusted his tie; slowly he walked up to the building's giant door and walked through them. A roar of applause was the minute he stepped in and automatically he felt a bright spotlight upon him.

"Hello Dr. Cockroach! I'm the representative for the Americans and I must say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" said the man

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr?" Said Dr. Cockroach as he shook hands

"How impolite of me, my names is John Garde let's go on to the party."

Dr. Cockroach walked down the staircase and saw a large ballroom.

"All this is just for me?" asked Dr. Cockroach surprised

"Yes, the British Government was happy to have you back home." Said Garde as he handed Dr. C a drink

"Home…now that is a word I haven't heard in a long time."

Garde merely smiled at Dr. Cockroach then quickly looked at his cell phone as it began to vibrate.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have to go and greet a few other guests and by the way there will be some press around so watch out." Said Garde as he walked into a large group of people

"Thanks for the warning." Mumbled Dr. C as he took a drink

And as if on cue the paparazzi showed up and began to try to get an interview of Dr. Cockroach.

"Dr. Cockroach I'm with channel 5 news would you mind answering a few questions?"

"I'm sorry, but I really-"

"Dr. Cockroach American news would you answer a few questions?"

Dr. Cockroach was about to reply when he recognized the voice; it actually sent a shiver down his spine. Dr. Cockroach turned and saw Derek Detil (I think I spelled his last name wrong.).

"Alright I'll do an interview with the man with American news."

The other reporters groaned but left Dr. Cockroach and Derek to do the interview. Derek showed Dr. Cockroach to an empty table and pulled out a notebook.

"You might not know me but I'm actually from Modesto and I know Sus-"

"Yes I know you dated and were to be married to Susan, then when she got hit by the meteorite you told her that you wanted nothing to do with her. You broke her heart and caused her to cry."

Derek's face soon became drained of all its color. "Has she talked about me?" he said in a timid voice

"The only time that she has even bothered to mention your name is when she is punching a foe or her punching bag." Replied Dr. C with bitterness in his voice

Derek sensing that this conversation/interview wasn't going to end well decided to get up and leave but before he did, Derek felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Dr. Cockroach and that he had the coldest face on him.

"Derek I will only say this once and only once, if you come anywhere near Susan or make her sad in any way, I being the gentleman that I am will make you suffer and that is not a threat that is a promise. Please remember this for once I make a promise I always keep it."

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while; I just got out of school!


	14. Athena and Minerva

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to turn in my laptop and I just got it back. _Italics is for Singing and _**Bold is for Flashbacks**

Derek quickly stood up and walked as fast as he could to get away from Dr. Cockroach and disappeared into a crowd. Dr. Cockroach smiled to himself as he took another sip from his drink; the evening had turned out to be not a complete waste of time. The rest of the party went along well that is until the entertainment arrived. The lights were dimmed and a man, supposedly the host of the party, came up on to the stage and the crowd grew silent.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you all for coming to the party and now for the evening's entertainment could everyone please find someone to dance with."

Dr. Cockroach scoffed to himself; did the host actually expect someone to dance with him? It was the most ludicrous idea he had heard, and him being a mad scientist and knowing B.O.B. for fifty years, he had heard most of them. Dr. Cockroach was about to walk away when he felt someone tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see a young woman, along with six other standing behind her, looking hopeful.

"Um…Hi! I'm Lisa would you like to dance with me?"

Dr. Cockroach was stunned for a little bit, but he recovered.

"Me, you actually want to dance with me? Are you sure there isn't some good looking guy right behind me?"

The young woman laughed and replied "You're the only one here, silly."

Dr. Cockroach sighed, took the young lady's hand and walked her to the center of the ballroom.

The host of the party looked about and once he saw that everyone had a partner he tapped on his microphone, causing a few people to cringe, and announced "Everyone if I could have your attention please, I have the greatest honor of introducing tonight's entertainment; the most exclusive and harmonious voice in all of London, Miss Minerva Tesla!"

For everyone who hadn't been locked away in a secret government facility/prison for the past fifty years gave roaring applause as the young woman came on to the stage. Dr. Cockroach wasn't paying much attention, looked upon the stage and the minute he did, he felt his heart leap.

The young woman on the stage looked just like his Athena, her face, her eyes, even her style of dress, which was quite stunning. It was a silk black dress that just made her look even more beautiful, if that was humanly possible. And as he examined the woman more he felt the strangest sensation, she reminded him of a black widow spider, and it gave him chills. Dr. Cockroach looked at the other couples on the dance floor and saw that most of the men were beginning to drool over the singer.

"Miss Tesla what song are you going to be singing for us tonight?" asked the host, who was positively giving her goo-goo eyes.

"I will be singing a song that is close to my heart and always will be."

Minerva turned to the band and nodded to them; a slow waltz like tune began and everyone began to dance.

_I'm through with love  
I'll never fall again  
Said adieu to love  
Don't ever call again  
For I must have you or no one  
That's why I'm through with love_

I've locked my heart  
I keep my feelings there  
I have stocked my heart  
Like an icy Frigidaire  
For I need to care for no one  
That's why I'm through with love

Why did you lead me  
To think that you cared  
You didn't need me  
For you have your share  
Of slaves around you  
To hound you and swear  
Their deep devotion  
Emotion to you

Goodbye to Spring  
And all it meant to me  
It could never bring  
The things that used to be  
For I must have you or no one  
That's why I'm through with love

As Dr. Cockroach danced with Lisa he felt the memories from his past life come rushing back to him like a flood.

**Music filled a school auditorium, a white line divided the dance floor; boys on the left girls on the right. Two teenagers previously identified as Andre Seth Brundle Delambre and George Borans were leaning on some bleachers. Andre was reading a mystery novel and George was smoking a cigarette and was twirling it in his hands.**

"**This is sooo boring! No one is doing anything!" said George as he slid to the floor**

"**What did you expect? Everybody's terrified of dancing."**

"**Then why don't you do something Andre!" said George who groaned**

**Andre just raised his eyebrows and gave George a friendly slap upside his head.**

"**OW!" yelled George, faking pain**

"**That's what you get for asking stupid questions." Said Andre calmly**

"**I thought you always said that there weren't any stupid questions!" **

"**I do, but it turns out that there's stupid people who ask stupid questions." Said Andre with a smirk**

"**Are you insinuating that I'm stupid?"**

**Andre put down his book and gave George an innocent look "Who me? Why George that hurts me…"**

"**Oh you are so evil…"**

"**Took you that long to figure it out?" said Andre sarcastically**

"**Well you're evil and I'm bored, now do something before I lose it!"**

"**The only way I would go out on that dance floor is if I saw the girl of my dreams."**

"**Whatever Mr. Romantic, I'm out of here." Said George as he headed for the door**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**You know how I've been sneaking out of second period for the past couple of months?"**

"**Yeah, but I just figured that you were sneaking out to do drugs or something."**

"**Thanks for the faith in me man, but anyway I met this smoking hot girl and I think she might be the "one""**

"**I always thought that Christie was the "one""**

"**Again whatever, but she is just gorgeous and she is in love with me!"**

"**Didn't you say that about Helen too?"**

"**Very funny Andre I'll catch you later."**

**George walked out of the auditorium, leaving Andre to wonder what he should do with his night.**

"**Guess I could cut out early…" mumbled Andre as he exited through the south entrance **

**Andre walked to the south entrance and walked to the garden in the park near George's house. The garden was peaceful and there was this beautiful secluded spot that only Andre and George knew. It was shaded by trees that had small lights put in them by George's family and there was a pearl white balcony that overlooked the rest of the park. Andre leaned on the balcony to see the rest of London glimmer in the night. The view was so mesmerizing that Andre didn't notice that someone else was there; watching him.**

"**Excuse me but could you please move your face to the right please?" asked a beautiful voice**

**Andre gasped and quickly turned around to see a young girl wearing Mary-Sue shoes with white knee high socks, she had on a dark blue plaid skirt and a matching light blue sweater with gold trim on the cut off sleeves. The girl was holding a sketch book in one hand and a piece of charcoal in the other.**

"**Sir could you please look to the right?"**

"**Who are you?" asked Andre**

"**I'm the artist who's trying to get her subject to turn his head right." Said the girl plainly **

"**Why are you drawing me?" asked Andre looking at her weirdly **

"**Because you had this great expression of inner peace on your face but I really couldn't capture it because you were looking directly ahead, now if you could please turn your bloody head to the right?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not?" asked the girl who looked put out**

"**Because it's creepy to let a complete stranger draw you."**

"**Well how about we tell each other our names and become friends that way I could get back to drawing you?" asked the girl as she put down her sketch book and walked over to Andre**

**Andre looked up at the stars for a minute trying to figure out a way out of this.**

"**Can't think of any excuse, can you?**

"**Well…yeah I can't." said Andre sheepishly**

"**My name is Athena Coil; it's a pleasure to meet you."**

"**My name is Andre Seth Brundle Delambre and the pleasure is all mine." Said Andre as he kissed her hand**

"**Wow a subject who's a gentleman and not a narcissist, that's a first."**

"**Hmp I don't think that anyone could be rude to someone like you." **

"**Nice, now if you could please move?"**

"**Alright I'll do it." Said Andre as he moved back to the railing**

"**Thank you."**

**After a few minutes of looking at London's skyline and posing for Athena, Andre began to ask her questions.**

"**How did you find this place?"**

"**Curious are you? Well if you must know some freak of a guy pulled me here, and started to proclaim his love to me."**

"**I guess that is pretty freaking, does that happen often?"**

"**Does what?"**

"**Random men professing their love to you."**

"**Not unless they're my type." Said Athena bluntly **

"**And what is your type?" said Andre while smiling**

"**That depends, why do you want to know?" replied Athena who returned a devilish like smile**

"**Simply checking to see if I fit it." Said Andre who stopped posing and sat down to Athena**

"**And if I said yes?" said Athena who leaned in closer to Andre**

"**I would ask you if you would be so kind to begin a courtship with me."**

"**And if I said yes again?"**

"**I would lean in and kiss you like this." Said Andre who kissed her on her cheek**

"**And then what would you do?" said Athena who was blushing wildly from Andre's kiss**

"**Well me being filled with joy and happiness would rush to the top of Big Ben and shout out "I'm in love with Athena Coil!"**

"**How about we start a courtship together, repeat the second step and you won't have to do the third step?" said Athena **

"**That could work." Said Andre as he kissed Athena again**

"Dr. Cockroach are you all right?" asked a voice

Dr. Cockroach quickly shook his head and saw that Lisa was asking him; he must have zoned out.

"Yes Miss Lisa, I am quite alright. I just think that I need some fresh air."

Before Lisa could respond Dr. Cockroach quickly stepped away from her and rushed to the outside balcony. Dr. Cockroach leaned on the balcony and rubbed his head.

"Why am I remembering this now? This trip was a bad idea, we should have gone to Paris or Coco Beach, hell even Fresno would have been better."

"Having a headache, aren't you love?" said a voice

Dr. Cockroach spun around on his heel and saw the singer.

"Ah you're the singer from before, Minerva Tesla."

"Yes I am, but what seems to be your problem? When I was singing you seemed to be zoning out."

"To simply state it, one too many memories from my life are resurfacing right now and I don't think that I could handle it anymore. It's painful."

Minerva gave a small laugh before saying "Does anyone know what real pain is anymore?"

"Probably not, but you sound like you might know." Said Dr. Cockroach

"You wouldn't want to hear about it." Said Minerva dryly

'"Try me."

"I was once in love with a wonderful man and he was taken away from me. It nearly killed me." Said Minerva with a sad smile

"Well I'm sorry to hear about you losing someone, but mine's worse."

"Oh yeah?" said Minerva with doubt in her voice

"Everyone that I have ever loved or cared about is dead."

"Wow, you're right that does blow my love out of the water." Said Minerva

"Told ya."

Author's Note: I'M BACK! And sorry it took so long to update, I was having computer problems and I had to turn in my computer for two weeks. Oh yeah sorry if it seems like Andre and Athena got together too quickly but I have been kinda pressed for time.


	15. The Burning Ritz

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Dr. Cockroach and Minerva's conversation continued on throughout the rest of the night until Mr. Garde found them.

"There you two are! I have been looking for you guys everywhere!"

Dr. Cockroach and Minerva turned to see Mr. Garde storming to them.

"Sorry sir, but Dr. Cockroach and I were talking about life and pain, care to join us?" asked Minerva with a deadly smile

Garde became flustered at Minerva's offer and replied "If you must know the party has ended and everyone has been looking for you!"

"The party has ended? Oh thank God! Now I can get out of here." Said Minerva who looked relieved

"Ditto here, I need to get back to the hotel room and make sure that it's still in one piece."

"Oh where are you staying at?" asked Minerva who completely ignored Garde standing there looking appalled

"The Ritz and you?" asked Dr. Cockroach who too began to ignore Garde

"I have a country house not too far from here, but I'm staying at the Ritz too."

Dr. Cockroach was about to respond when Garde interrupted him.

"If you two are done with your little chitchat, then you can leave now." said Garde coldly

"Temper, Temper little man." Said Minerva with a cold smile

Dr. Cockroach and Minerva walked out the doors together when Minerva stopped outside the doors and gasped in pain and surprise.

"AHH!"

"Minerva, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Dr. Cockroach who rushed over to her

"Ah! Damn it! I told my agent to never set my phone to BLOODY VIBRATE!" said Minerva who pulled out her cell phone from her breast pocket

Dr. Cockroach sighed in relief; he was glad that Minerva's cell phone had just gone off and that she wasn't having a heart attack.

"Hey Doctor didn't you say that you were staying at the Ritz?" asked Minerva whose face had turned pale

"Yes…why?" asked Dr. Cockroach who became worried once he saw her facial expression

"You better come with me." Said Minerva who put away her cell

The ride to Ritz was tense to say the least and Minerva still had not told Dr. Cockroach why, they had to get to the Ritz. Dr. Cockroach noticed that her breathing had sped up extremely as they approached the hotel.

"Minerva could you please tell what's going on?"

"M-my…agent called me…and said that the…Ritz had been burnt down." Said Minerva, trying her best not to cry

"WHAT? Pull over then!" yelled Dr. Cockroach

"What? Are you crazy, we need to get to the hotel." Yelled Minerva as she stopped the car

"I know that, I'll drive!" said Dr. Cockroach

"What?" asked Minerva as she was pulled to the passenger's side while Dr. Cockroach jumped over the car's hood and jumped into the driver's side

"Got your seat belt on?" asked Dr. C

"No-"Minerva's sentence was cut off as Dr. Cockroach hit the accelerator

"AAHHH! How can you see where you're going?" screamed Minerva as Dr. Cockroach dodged an oncoming bus

"I'll tell you later!"

The drive to the Ritz went exceedingly fast as Dr. Cockroach dodged the traffic. But as they came within two blocks of the hotel, Minerva's car ran out of gas.

"What the hell?"Asked Dr. C as the car came to a stop

"Great, now what?" asked Minerva

"We're two blocks away, think you can run in those high heels of yours?" asked Dr. Cockroach with a smirk

"Yeah, think you can run in that suit of yours?" retorted Minerva

"Very cute, and for your information, I was on my high school's track team." Said Dr. Cockroach as he got out of the car

Minerva got out of the car and began to stretch "You know, you drive like my husband."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

"Whatever floats your boat." Said Minerva

"Are you always like this?" asked Dr. C

"Only half of the time….so you were on your high school's track team?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Doc who took off his jacket

"Wanna race?" she asked

"Is this really the time?"

"Come on, you know you want to." Said Minerva seductively

"Fine on the count of three. One, Two, Three! GO!" yelled Dr. C

The two ran towards the hotel and big surprise it was a tie; as they came upon the Ritz they saw flames licking the hotel and the smell smoke and flesh knocked them back six feet. Dr. Cockroach looked around for some sort of sign that his friends were alright, when he saw Monger.

"Oi! Monger, what the hell happened?"

"The damn building blew up while we were watching Shrek." Said Monger

"Damn…" whispered Dr. Cockroach

"I know we were at the best part when Shrek confess his love to Fiona." Said Monger angrily

"I'll ask you later why were you watching Shrek, now where is Susan?"

"Nice to see, that you completely ignore everyone else and focus on Susan."

"Yeah I know, now where is Susan?"

"She's with B.O.B and Link, the police are taking their statements.


	16. Did not plan for this

Author's Note: Just updating and please read and review. Random Author's Notes will be in parentheses and _Susan's thoughts are in Italics._

Dr. Cockroach ran through the crowded area, trying to find Susan and less importantly Link and B.O.B. (No offense to either one of them, but Dr. C really loves Susan. Can you blame him?)

"SUSAN!" he yelled

He got no response and soon he found a police officer.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a few friends of mine."

"Oh I know exactly who you are talking about; they're over in the medic tent." Said the officer

Dr. Cockroach muttered thanks and rushed to the tent that had a red cross on it and opened the tent flaps. He saw Susan, who still had her ring on, sitting on a cot holding an ice pack to her head. Everyone else looked fine, B.O.B. was entertaining himself with gauze tape and Link was chatting up a few nurses and was epically failing again. Minerva walked in with Dr. Cockroach and saw the look of concern on his face when he saw Susan.

"Do you like her?" she asked

"W-what? No…I don't like her…she could do better than me." Said Dr. Cockroach quickly

Minerva gave a little smile before Link came up to her.

"Hello Nurse!"

"I am not a nurse I'm-"

"Minerva Telsa! Oh My Gosh, Dr. Cockroach you didn't tell me you knew a major superstar like Minerva Tesla!"

"You know her?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Are you kidding me? She's like the biggest thing right now back in America, and Link you make one size or weight joke about me and I swear I will crush you like a cockroach…no offense Dr. Cockroach."

"None taken, my dear."

Link looked at Minerva before saying "So why's a babe like her doing with a dork like you?"

"Well I was singing at the party where your Doctor here was attending. He ducked out early and I figured that instead of having my breasts stared at by lusty men that I could have a conversation with a gentleman." Said Minerva as she put her arm around Dr. Cockroach's

Susan saw Minerva put her arm around Dr. Cockroach and automatically her muscles stiffened and she felt her jaw clench together.

_What is she doing with MY Dr. Cockroach, I mean our Dr. Cockroach. Damn it why am I feeling so angry?_

"So…um…Doc where we staying now?" asked Link who was now bored with the conversation

"I have no idea, most of the cash I was carrying was in the hotel room and I'm pretty sure that I can't pull anymore strings to get us a new hotel; well at least not a decent hotel." Said Dr. Cockroach who sat down on a cot next to Susan

"You mean you didn't plan a back-up hotel?" asked Monger who joined the conversation

"Well excuse me for not planning or seeing that our hotel might be blown up. I thought that we were going to have a nice, frickin normal vacation." Replied Dr. Cockroach

"Did you just use the word frickin?" asked Link

"Shut up Link, I'm having a very stressful day."

"So what do we do?" asked Susan

"Well I have my country house that you all can stay at." Said Minerva coolly

"REALLY?" asked everyone in unison

"Sure, my house is pretty big and I live alone. Plus I owe your Doctor here for allowing me to have some fun at that party."

Dr. Cockroach looked at his friends and asked "Guys what do you say?"

The team eagerly nodded their heads in agreement and soon they were on their way to Minerva's house.

Author's Note: Sorry it's short but good news is I will be updating every other week so the story should be finished soon…or not depending how long the chapters will be.


	17. Inferno

Author's Note: I would just like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers because you guys deserve it! _Italics are for past memories _and **Bold is for Dr. Cockroach's thoughts!**

The scenery to Minerva's house flashed by but the monsters hardly notice, that is everyone except Dr. Cockroach. Dr. Cockroach was able to get another car on short notice and he had decided to sit next to Susan in the back instead of sitting in front with Minerva. He noticed as she was driving that she was going down an old road that he knew quite well; the road drove past the parliament building and soon after an hour or so they were on a dirt road. Dr. Cockroach smiled to himself, this was the same road he used to take whenever he went to go visit George or Athena, and it was the same road to his old home. The one he grew up in as a child, Dr. Cockroach smiled to himself about thinking about his old home. How long had it been since he had actually set foot in there? Maybe when he was sixteen, or was it when he was seventeen? Damn time was certainly a cruel thing, it didn't even allow him to remember the last time he was home. Oh well his home didn't matter now, he had a new one or at least a place to sleep at night. The car finally slowed to a stop and Dr. Cockroach heard the engine click off. As the others got out of the car, Dr. Cockroach heard small gasps and wows while he stretched, he turned to see what they were gasping at and what he saw made his brain race, his blood freeze, and finally his heart break.

It was the house that he had bought for Athena.

"This is your house?" asked Monger

"Yes my fiancé bought it, he had left me for a while and when came back he promised me the moon and the stars. He said that I deserved a castle to live in; I thought he was joking and the next thing I knew he had bought this house. We had it updated to fit in with the century; it has all the high tech gadgetry like HD TV, fully stocked kitchen, and all that stuff."

"Lady, I wouldn't use the word house to describe this place; it's a freaking castle." Said Link

"That's exactly what I said and he replied with that stupid smile of his that "I deserved it because he loved me with all his heart."

"Where is he anyway? I wanna meet him!" asked B.O.B. innocently

Minerva paused for a minute before saying "He died in a fire a long time ago but enough about my life; I hope you enjoy my home."

A murmur of thanks went through the monster group but Dr. Cockroach's eyes never left the sight of the four story castle. Every single memory and detail came rushing back to Dr. Cockroach like an angry flood. Athena and him buying the house right after he had gotten back from his tour, redoing the house that summer, all of the holidays and special events that were held there.

"_So what do you think? Cozy right?" asked Andre as he stood in front of the house_

_Athena looked at the house and cozy wasn't the word she would use, the house was more like a fortress in fact the damn house was a gray brick castle._

"_Isn't it a bit big darling?" asked Athena_

"_Not for you love, you deserve it and besides I love you with all my heart!" said Andre as he beamed her a smile and gave her a hug _

Dr. Cockroach stood there until he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder; he turned and saw that it was Minerva.

"You okay?" she asked

Dr. Cockroach smiled and nodded, but he felt something was off when it hit him. Minerva was the roman name for Athena Goddess of Wisdom. Damn it, how could he have not seen it? First she has the Roman name of his fiancé. Then she just happens to own the house that he had bought for Athena? Something wasn't right, there were way too many coincidences with her and his life and as Dr. Cockroach walked into the house he knew that he would have to talk to Minerva or Athena or whoever the hell she was. Another hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thinking.

"Doc you all right?" asked Susan with a kind smile

"Quite alright my dear, just a headache." Said Dr. Cockroach

Susan's smile wavered for a minute but she took his answer and left him as Minerva showed them to their rooms.

Both the monsters and Monger went to their rooms and retired for the rest of the night. They all went to sleep rather quickly, all of them that is except for Dr. Cockroach. He simply lied in bed in bed trying to make sense of what Minerva or rather who Minerva was. He desperately wanted to believe that it was his Athena, but his logical brain kept telling him that it had been fifty years since he had seen her and that odds were that she was either dead or she had remarried and had left the area. But there were so many coincidences, they had the same name, they had the same house, the same damn singing voice that sounded like a bloody angel, not to mention that they had the same witty attitude. He couldn't take it anymore, Dr. Cockroach changed out of the sleepwear that Minerva had given him and put on his usual black turtleneck, white lab coat, and classic plaid pants. He gently closed the his room's door and snuck down stairs where there was a light on. Dr. Cockroach was able to walk down stairs, past the living room and to the kitchen without bumping into anything, the memory of the house plan was still fresh on his mind and he masterfully maneuvered past the living room, through the kitchen and finally into the study where the light was on. But when he got to the study, no one was there; at first Dr. Cockroach thought that maybe someone had left the light on but the light switch was on the other side of the room. Dr. Cockroach had the sudden feeling that someone was watching him, and turned around to find nothing. This just made Dr. Cockroach's curiosity about Minerva increase; Dr. Cockroach sighed and sat down on a cushy chair behind the desk.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" muttered Dr. Cockroach underneath his breath

And maybe he was, after all there was this perfectly nice woman who had opened her home to him and his friends and here he was, thinking that she was his probably dead fiancée who hadn't aged a day since he had last saw her.

Dr. Cockroach sighed again and took a deep breath but once he did he inhaled something that he was quiet familiar with. Ash followed by the distinct smell of smoke; Dr. Cockroach looked up at the hard wood ceilings that led to the second floor where Susan and the gang were sleeping, and saw a small little spark. His body froze for he recognized that small spark and just as he was about to rush out of the living room to go check on everyone, the ceiling above him collapsed; but thankfully Dr. Cockroach moved out of the way fast enough, he jumped to the door way and looked above him. The whole ceiling was on fire, his body froze again; Susan, Minerva, Link, Monger, and B.O.B. were all up there. Dr. Cockroach ran through the smoke until he found a clear area for him to breathe.

**What the hell is going on? Where did this fire come from?**

Dr. Cockroach's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of Susan's voice.

"Doctor over here!" she yelled

Dr. Cockroach looked over to where he heard Susan's voice, he could barely see her for thick black smoke and falling debris from the roof was starting to fill the room.

"Doc move it! The place is coming down!" yelled Link

Not a doubt in his mind told him that Susan was right, he looked up at the support beams and the ceiling; they weren't going to last much longer, not even ten minutes more probably. Smoke and flames began to fill the living room and the sounds of the support beams groaning only signaled their eventual collapse.

"Doctor Hurry!" screamed Susan as she ran out the front doors

Dr. Cockroach rand through the living room but stopped mid way when he heard the sound of a scream coming from behind him. He turned and saw Minerva lying on the kitchen floor, and piece of the roof was on her stopping her from escaping the fiery inferno.

"HELP! P-Please help me, I-I can't breathe!" she cried out

Dr. Cockroach saw her lying on the floor with the pure look of fear in her eyes and then he simply rushed to her without thinking.

"Don't worry….I-I've got you." Said Dr. Cockroach as he pushed the beam off of her and lifted her to her feet. She clung to him for her legs were badly burnt

"T-thank you…a-and I-I'm so sorry…" said Minerva

"A-about what?" asked Dr. Cockroach as the flames and smoke became more intense

"About this!" said Minerva as fangs suddenly sprout from her face

Dr. Cockroach was shocked by Minerva's statement and tried to get away from her but Minerva was stronger than she seemed, she opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into Dr. Cockroach's neck. Dr. Cockroach let out a gasp and felt dizziness then soon darkness came over him and then he passed out in Minerva's arms. Minerva instantly felt regret come over her and almost wept if she had not heard Susan's voice ring out.

"Doctor! Hurry the house can't take much more!"

Minerva looked at the house and again she almost cried, she had destroyed her home but it would soon all be worth it. With a heavy sigh Minerva lifted her right arm and smashed the only support beam holding up the house. She wasn't afraid of dying in the fire, truth be told she wasn't sure if she could still die anymore, all that mattered now was that she headed towards the basement. But and maybe it was fate, Minerva caught a glimpse of Susan before she took Dr. Cockroach to the basement and before the house came crashing down. She could see in Susan's eyes that she was worried for him, that she cared for him, that she loved him and it pained Minerva more than anything to inflict the same kind of pain upon anyone but it needed to be done and Minerva would be damned if she were to let some lovey dovey monster girl get in her way. In less than two minutes Minerva had safely gotten herself and Dr. Cockroach into the basement, just in time too because the ceiling came down covering all and any trace of the hidden basement.

Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think!


	18. Love and Lies

Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and a special thank you to Music4eva1414 for checking chapter 17 for me!

Susan stared at the burning rubble that was once a three story castle, her mind was numb. She had ran out of the house and was sure that the Doctor had been behind her but when she stopped she didn't realize that he wasn't behind him, Susan had turned around immediately to go back in and find him but the flames were too intense for her to go back in, she tried to take off her ring but her finger had swelled from the burn on her hand. She tried her best to see him through the smoke and flames and she could have sworn that she did see him and Minerva too, but she wasn't sure if she was seeing things but when she looked at the figured that she assumed was Minerva there was this of pity in her eyes. Almost like she was trying to apologize for something but before Susan could assure herself of what she saw, the house came down.

Susan tried telling herself that Dr. Cockroach would come up from the rubble any minute and brush dust off of himself and say "Sorry for giving you a scare, can you please forgive me?" But it didn't happen, Susan waited with her friends for five minutes then ten, then fifteen, and by twentieth minute she couldn't wait any longer for him. Susan got up and began to dig for him even though something in her heart told him that he was gone but she continued any way until she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Susan turned around and saw Monger; he didn't have to say anything because she could tell just by looking at him what he meant.

Doc was dead and there was no point in trying to find him…

This made Susan just break down; it wasn't fair they had almost lost him when he was blown up by that damn bomb and now he died in a house fire…It just wasn't fair. Monger helped Susan up when they all saw lights in the distance, at first they thought that the lights were from a police or firefighters lights but instead it was a news van that pulled up to the destroyed house. A camera crew hopped out the back and began to set things up when to all of the monsters and Monger's dismay, Derek Dietl hopped out of the passenger's side of the van.

"Make sure you get my good side." He murmured to the makeup girl as he walked up to the destroyed house

Derek stood in front of the house and cleared his voice and said "Tragedy struck the international world today as-"Derek's sentence was cut off as one of the teamsters said

"Uh sir where having a little trouble with the cameras, it's going to be awhile before we get them fixed."

"Well hurry up! Dr. Cockroach's death is going to affect the whole world!" yelled Derek

Derek didn't even realize or noticed the monster or Monger until he heard Link speak.

"You better get the hell outta here buddy, you're not welcomed here."

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?" asked Susan who had pure coldness in her voice

"I got a tip that your friend, Dr. Cockroach, had died. I-I'm so sorry Susan I know how much he meant to you." Said Derek as he saw a chance to make a name for himself; if he could get Susan to forgive him or hell go back out with him then he would be known by everyone in the news world

"Buddy you got some nerve, why I outta-"said Link as he advanced towards Derek

"Wait before you doing anything drastic, I just want to say that Dr. Cockroach told me at the party that he really cared for you, Susan."

Susan remained silent and Derek watched to see if she would take the bait.

"W-what else did he say?" she asked timidly

"That he loved you…" said Derek as walked over to Susan, pushed Monger out of the way, and gave her a hug

"He really loved you and that he…no wait I shouldn't tell you…" said Derek as he broke the hug

"He what? Derek please tell me…" said Susan as tears began to develop in her eyes

"I'm sorry Susan but it would only upset you…" said Derek who faked the sincerity in his voice

But by the time he finished his sentence Derek had caught all the monsters in his lies and now they were hanging on to every word he spoke.

"What did Dr. Cockroach tell you?" asked Monger

Derek smiled on the inside, he had them all trapped now.

"He said that he couldn't take it anymore."

"What?" asked Susan who now stood up

"He said that the London he knew, the London he loved was gone; the poor guy was an absolute mess and then he got this look in his eyes and said to me "If anything should happen to me, I want you to tell Susan that I love her."

Susan put her hand over her mouth to cover up the sobs but not before Link stepped in.

"What do you mean he had this look in his eye? And why would Doc tell you that he loved Susan, we all hate you." Said Link

"I don't know why he told me but all I know is that he loved Susan, but I heard him mutter something underneath his breath after he got the look in his eyes." Said Derek hoping that the answer would be enough to stop Link from asking anymore questions

It seemed to do the trick because Link only asked one more question "What did he mutter?"

"He said I wonder what would be the fastest way to kill myself…"

Author's Note: I hope you like the chapter! Bye.


	19. Going Home

Author's Note: Please people stop asking me for spoilers, you'll ruin the story for yourself…

Derek's statement caused an uproar from the Monsters and Monger, they couldn't believe that Dr. Cockroach would say something like that and Link was the first one to speak against Derek.

"Come on! Doc was happy! I know, um…knew him for around fifty plus years and not once did he try something like this!"

Derek threw Link a dirty look but Susan didn't notice.

"Susan come on…your Doctor friend was a mess at the party…besides I wouldn't lie to you…" said Derek

"Yes you would! Susan don't listen to him he's just going to use you!" yelled Link who was now being held back by Monger so he wouldn't attack Derek

"Susan…I've changed, I'm a better man now. I wouldn't do that to you…"

Susan looked back and forth from the now arguing Link and Derek; she didn't know who to believe. On one hand Link was right Derek had hurt her in the past and he could still be just playing her but and on the other hand Derek seemed like he had really changed and plus what he said about Dr. Cockroach, he said that he loved her it eased her pain. Susan watched Link and Derek argue, maybe Link was right; maybe Derek was just using her but…

Susan's mind involuntarily went back to when they first arrived in London, the conversation she had with Dr. Cockroach…

_"Doctor is something wrong?" asked Susan_

_"N-nothing, nothing is wrong…"_

_"Doctor, please tell me." Said Susan as she gently rubbed his head_

_"Promise you won't tell Link and the others?" asked Dr. Cockroach_

_"Promise! Now please tell me."_

_"Well, it's wonderful to see home again, but everything has changed! See that old abandoned building over there, the one next to the park."_

_"Yes."_

_"That was my best friend's house, we used to just sit outside and talk about our lives what we would do with them."_

_"What happened to your friend Doctor?" asked Susan_

_"I don't know, he probably died some time ago. I hope he lived a good life." Said Dr. Cockroach sighing._

_"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry." Said Susan_

_"Not to worry, my dear. I'm sorry about bringing all this up."_

_"Why not try to find what happen to them?"_

_"I have thought about that, my dear but the thing is that when George and I talked about our lives we both had extreme expectations and I don't think I could handle it if I found out that his life wasn't what he wanted."_

_"I see…."_

Susan's breathe quickened, what if Dr. Cockroach did find out what happened to his friends? What if he couldn't handle it and he…killed himself? Susan broke down and began to cry, breaking up Link and Derek's fight.

"Way to go Fish-face, you made Susan cry!" yelled Derek

"Oh yeah it was me who made her cry, even though it was you who told her Dr. C killed himself!" yelled Link who took a swipe at Derek

Susan let out a wail and her wail immediately made both of them shut up. Both of them stared at her until Monger came over and helper her off the ground.

"Monsters let's go home…" said Monger

"B-but what about Doc?" asked B.O.B.

Link sighed and put a hand on the blue blob "Don't worry about Doc, B.O.B….he'll be fine."

"Bye Susan I'll see back in the States!" yelled Derek as he went back to his news crew.

And with that the monsters made their way to the nearest airport to go back to the United States.

Author's Note: Yeah short and crappy chapter but I have been nagged to update.


	20. George and Athena

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating in a while, I've been busy and like always _Italics are for memories!_

Dr. Cockroach felt like hell, his head was aching and his body felt like Susan had repeatedly stepped on him. It took him a while but Dr. Cockroach finally opened his eye to pure darkness and noticed that he was currently chained to a wall; Dr. Cockroach tried his best to remember what he had done or what he was doing to land him in such a place. After a few seconds his memory came rushing back to him like a flood, he automatically remembered the fire and Athena being trapped underneath a beam from the house, and finally Athena biting him and dragging him downward. Out of instinct Dr. Cockroach reached to touch his neck when he felt a sharp kick to his side; he gasped as the pain shot through his body. He groaned and looked to see who or what had kicked him when he heard a very familiar voice.

"'Ello Andre, nice seeing you here."

Dr. Cockroach instantly looked up to see George, his best friend, his partner in crime standing right before him with a smirk on his face. George didn't look quite the same as Dr. Cockroach had remembered him, his hair dirty blonde hair had light streaks of gray in it and his face showed some early signs of wrinkles and middle age but other than that he was still the same George that Dr. Cockroach had always known.

"G-George?...Is that r-really you? Or am I just dead?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he once again remembered the house collapsing on him

"Yes it's really me and you aren't dead….well not yet anyway." Said George as his smile grew

Dr. Cockroach's smile faltered as he asked "W-what do you mean?"

"Andre, Andre, Andre….you're suppose to be some super genius and yet you can't see the truth when it's right in front of you!

"Wha—what do you mean?" Dr. C asked

"You mean you don't know? The bombs? The fire? I did all of that! You stole the love of my life from me, and it's time to pay you back!"

"Wait, you loved Athena? MY...Athena?"

"Yes, but I suppose you mean 'Minerva' now.

"What?" He rubbed his temples or at least he attempted to. It was quite hard when you were chained to the wall.

"Minerva is Athena?"

"Yes, and she's 'MY...Minerva' now." he mocked.

"But, we were best friends! How could you do this to me? How could you try to kill me?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"Think back Andre; think back to the night of the school dance. You were there in the park with Athena."

"Athena? Yes I was there with her but what-Oh dear God…"

Dr. Cockroach thought back to that dance, to that very night. What had Athena said?

"_Curious are you? Well if you must know some freak of a guy pulled me here, and started to proclaim his love to me."_

"You were the freak that began to profess his love to her?"

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" screamed George

"I saw her first Andre! I SAW HER FIRST! I would have given anything to be with her, but no; she picked you, she wanted you. When you first told me that you were dating her, I thought "It's okay, she dump him soon enough and be with me." But she didn't and soon you two were going to be married!"

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that you were in love with her?"

"COME ON, ANDRE! Think this through! Since when were you a lady's man? Huh? I always got the women and you were the guy who just stayed in the background!"

Dr. Cockroach's eyes fell to the ground. He had no idea that George felt this way.

"Now it's time for a little revenge…" said George

"So what's your game George? You were never one to do a simple revenge scheme; it always had to be over the top with you." Asked Dr. Cockroach

"Nice to see that you still remember a few things about me Andre."

"What can I say? When your former best friend is intent on killing you, you start to remember everything." Said Dr. Cockroach bitterly

George smirked and said quite proudly "May I please introduce your former fiancée, my current wife, and right hand women; Athena/Minerva!"

Minerva came out of the shadows; she had appeared to be crying.

"Hello Andre…" she whispered

"Isn't she the most wondrous little actress you ever seen? She was quite helpful planting the bombs and burning down our house." Said George as he put his arm around her

"How Athena? How could you do this to me? I loved you…"

"It wasn't my fault! He has-"George put his hand to Athena's mouth to prevent her from talking

"There now love, can't reveal everything at once can we?"

George turned to Dr. Cockroach as he explained his horrible plan

"You see Andre the night before you and Athena here, were to be wed, I snuck into our lab and simply added too much power to your machine when you used it. I knew that either two choices were likely to happen, One. The radiation from the machine would kill you or Two. You would turn into a monster and I could shoot you, saying that you were out of your mind and attacking me. But sadly; before I could even point the gun at you these American soldiers kidnapped you and dragged me outside of our lab. I though "No big deal, the Yanks are probably going to experiment on him and kill him." I thought my job had just been made easier but when they had you locked up in the back of their car they set fire to our lab! All that research, all that hard work! Gone forever! But it was worth it; for you see Andre when Minerva heard the news that you had died she held on to me! She was a complete wreck! It wasn't surprising that soon after she married me."

"I married you out of desperation, you bastard!" screech Athena who lunged at George

George anticipated this and slapped Athena; she went flying to the brick wall like a rag doll but if she was in any pain she never showed it. She just stood up, brushed herself off, and walked dutifully back to George who had the most smug, haughty smirk on his face.

"That's a good girl, now Andre I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

"Let me guess; you're an arrogant asshole?"

George smirked once more before delivering a kick to Doc's side. Dr. Cockroach screamed in pain as a result.

"So you think you're funny eh? Well then do I have a joke for you, in a month's time I will bring about the greatest tragedy to London! A tragedy that will mark the end of your miserable lifeand mark the beginning of my rise to power!"

"You're madder than I am…." Muttered Dr. Cockroach

"Jealous are you?" asked George as he walked away with Athena trailing behind him

Athena closed the door but not before throwing Doc a meaningful look. The door closed and the moment it did Dr. C felt the sting of being betrayed. He wanted to yell and curse at George but he controlled his anger, he knew that yelling and cursing is what George wanted. The least he could do was deprive him of that. Dr. Cockroach looked around the room, it was bleak, it was miserable, it was how he felt. Bleak because he knew that his friends were not likely to come to his rescue and miserable because of what he had done, what he had caused. He never knew that George held such contempt for him; and Athena, she was never the type of person to be pushed around. Yet here she was getting slapped and following George around like a dog. It sickened him, the Athena and George he knew were appearntly long gone.

Author's Note: Wow an update, I finally did it!


	21. DNA

Author's Note: I got more reviews! Thank you guys and a big thanks to the following people: bandgeek122, GLaDOS-24601, Melissa E.M., random girl, Kaitlin, Chad gomez, Silver Azure, Susan gomez, Music4eva1414, Crystal Persian, KaiH, shadowdemon 6, Madigan Keen, Susan go, Snowy Rain 8, JaneAustenFan93, and the thetiaraclub! Thank you guys for all the reviews and all the help! **Bold is for thoughts!**

The impossible had finally happened; no it wasn't B.O.B. having a logical thought, or Monger letting the facility go to hell. No it was by far the worst thing to happen to him since Doc had died only a week ago; it was Derek Dietl, walking into the Monster Facility while holding hands with Susan who looked absolutely miserable. As long as he had been here, Link had never known Monger to allow visitors into the facility before even after they had saved the world from Gallaxhar and those mutant pumpkins.

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Link as he made his way to Susan and Derek

Susan tried to speak but she just cast her gaze downward.

"Susan what's he doing here?" repeated Link

"I'M here because I was invited by my fiancé, sushi dish."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa fiancé? Susan you dumped this jerk on his ass! On LIVE, and let me repeat this LIVE television, why are you going out with him let alone being engaged to him?"

Susan didn't respond she just kept looking down at the ground.

"Because she loves me, duh! Now why don't you go swim in your tank?" asked Derek as he waved Link off and walked away with Susan

**This is so not happening, this is wrong on different levels. Where the heck is Monger? He is gonna hear about this!**

Link made his way through the facility, trying his best to find Monger's office from the last time he was there. Link finally made his way to Monger's office and practically kicked the door down in rage. Monger had appeared to have been doing paperwork when Link busted down the door and looked less than surprised by his entrance.

"Hey Link…" muttered the general

"Hey Monger. Listen I want to know-"

"Why Derek's in the facility?" said Monger before Link could finish his sentence

"Yeah…how come he's in here?" said Link as he took a seat

"He's in here because he is engaged to Ginormica as of three o' clock today."

"Anyone want to tell me why Susan is with him? She didn't even look at me when I tried asking her, she just looked down at the ground and let Derek talk for her!"

Monger sighed and leaned back in his chair "I afraid that Susan might be depressed and is now going through the motions."

"Still doesn't explain why she's with Derek!"

"Link calm down for a minute and try looking at the situation like this. Doc's dead, Derek comforts her about how Doc loved her….she's fooling herself that Derek is Doc telling her all of this crap."

"Great….so Susan's gone off the deep end and Derek is taking advantage of her! Monger we gotta do something!"

"Like?"

"I don't know, can't you imprison Derek for something?"

"Can't do that, he hasn't committed any crimes."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" asked Link

Monger shot Link an annoyed look before pressing a button, revealing hidden TV cameras placed everywhere within and out of the facility.

"Cause, we've been watching him. And he hasn't done a single thing that warrants a nice lengthy imprisonment."

"Can't you arrest him for lying to Susan?"

"For lying about what? For all we know Doc could have said all those things at the party when Derek was within earshot. Besides I can't just arrest someone because we don't want them dating or in this case marrying Susan."

"Well crap…."

"My thoughts exactly…" muttered Monger

Dr. Cockroach coughedfor about the millionth time today. The dust was really beginning to aggravate his lungs terribly not to mention the fact that it had been about three days since he had anything to eat. At first he thought that George was just going to starve him to death instead of making him watch his supposed take over scheme but Dr. Cockroach was proved wrong by Athena who had popped by on his second day with some bread and water; she didn't say anything and left as quickly as she came. Dr. Cockroach found out on his first night in George's prison that he could tell how many days had passed by a sliver of moonlight that made it into the dungeon. This was somewhat helpful to Dr. Cockroach, after all he needed to know how much time he had before George did his whole revenge on him. Luckily enough for him, George made his plans a little clearer for him on his 14th night. George was walking to his dungeon when he heard talking; this scared George quite a bit considering that he had Andre locked up tight with no possible way to contact anyone. George quickly entered the room to see Andre talking to himself.

"Ello, Andre."

"Hello George, how are the plans for world domination going?"

"Fine just fine, how's the thought of you dying coming along?"

"Fine really, you would be surprised by how much free time I have." Said Dr. C

"Funny as always Andre." Said George before he delivered a swift kick to Doc's face. Dr. Cockroach gasped in pain but did his best not to let it show. Better to be in pain than to give George what he wanted.

"So did you just come here to kick me around or do you actually have business here?"

"What's the matter Andre, do you not want to see me?" asked George smugly

"It's not really that but I was having the most interesting conversation with myself and I would rather like to get back to it, that is if you don't mind."

"Talking to yourself is a sign that you've lost it Andre."

"Or a sign that I'm incredibly bored and trying to entertain myself."

George's smile seemed to become strained before he stood up to leave but not before Doc could ask him a question.

"Hey George, riddle me this; how are you and Athena still young? You don't seemed to have aged a day since the last I saw you both."

George smirked and faced Andre "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"Are you just going to flaunt your secret for youth in my face or are you going to tell me."

"No secret Andre, just science."

Dr. Cockroach shot George a skeptical look before George continued on

"You see Andre after you were taken away, Athena and I married. It was a wonderful marriage still is I might add but after a few years I began to feel the strain of age. I was far too happy with my life to age like everyone else so I began to rebuild your cockroach machine that was destroyed by those moron Yanks. I discovered that if I used the machine with an animal's DNA it would alter my DNA to the point where I would no longer age."

Dr. Cockroach could only stare in horror at George "Y-you purposely messed with your DNA? George that's incredibly dangerous not to mention stupid!"

"Bit hypocritical for you to say that."

"You did this to me; I just wanted to help people! Y-you're insane!"

George laughed out loud "Oh please Andre, don't be stupid. Having my DNA altered was one of the best things that ever happened to me. After I came out of the machine I felt stronger, better than I have ever felt before!"

Dr. Cockroach could barely control himself to look at George; it sickened him to think that he would try this on himself.

"W-which animal did you use?" asked Doc bitterly

"You'll see Andre soon enough you'll see…"

"What about Athena? She never striked me as the kind of person to be so vain about her looks to do something like this."

"She discovered what I had done to myself, she wanted to leave me but I, Heh, convinced her otherwise to stay. She fought with me but I forced her into the machine and turned it on."

"YOU FORCED HER!" yelled Dr. Cockroach as he struggled against the chains

"Well I certainly wasn't going to spend forever by myself."

"The MOMENT I get outta these chains, I'm going to strangle you with them!"

"What happened to you being a gentleman?"

"Bite me, you wanker." Said Doc cynically

Author's Note: YAY I updated!


	22. Congrats, you're a Father

Author's Note: Here's chapter 22!

Have you ever thought "Things couldn't possibly get any worse?" and then surprise, surprise it does? Well that's how things were going for Link who just got the worst news possible since Doc's death.

"You're getting married?" asked Link

Susan gave him a half smile "Yes…"

"Susie please, please tell me that it's not Derek."

"It is…."

"Oh god…MONGER YOU HEARING THIS?" yelled Link out loud

To no one's surprise Monger came flying out from nowhere on his jetpack and landed right in front of Link and the currently shrunk Susan.

"Ginormica what on earth are you thinking! This man wanted to use you to further his career!" asked Monger

"He didn't mean it….and maybe I was a little quick to dump him." Said Susan who just continued to speak in a monotone voice

"Susan please listen to that voice in your head that tells you not to do something; THIS IS A BAD IDEA!"

"I'm with the fish man on this one Ginormica; this has catastrophe written all over it."

"Guys I know that you don't approve of Derek but-"

"Susan anyone would be better than Derek! I would rather see you marrying B.O.B. than anyone else, hell even Gallaxhar would be better and he's dead."

Monger and Susan shot Link a confused look.

"No wait that didn't come out right…." Muttered Link

"Listen please; the wedding is going to be on November first. It would mean a lot to me if you could all be there."

Link sighed, he wanted to be there for Susan but if it meant sitting through her wedding to Derek…it was a tough choice.

"Sure Susie we'll be there, we'll all be there." Said Link

Through the little light in the ceiling Dr. Cockroach concluded that he had been in George's little dungeon for approximately twenty nine days. Two more days before George's plan went into action. He had lost much of his strength due to being chained up for so long, not to mention that he was afraid that he was slowly losing his sanity. Almost every night, like clockwork he thought that he had heard crying. He was sure that it was a child crying and every night he felt his heart break. The poor little girl, whoever she was, was crying for her mother. Doc knew that George was cruel but separating a child from their parents is beyond his comprehension. Through the crack, Doc deduced that it was maybe eight or nine o' clock at night when Athena came in.

"Hello Athena my dear, how is your evening going?"

"It's going great Andre…."

Doc sighed, he wanted to ask her about the machine but she seemed so distracted of late.

"So…Athena which animal's DNA did George use on you?" asked Andre quickly, better to be blunt than to beat around the bush with her

"Hmm…wondering when you were going to ask me."

"Does this mean you're going to tell me?"

"Why tell when I can show you?" said Athena as she stepped back from Doc

Athena closed her eyes and appeared to be concentrating. Athena began to groan in pain until to Dr. Cockroach's horror she fell to the ground, panting hard. The lower half of her body grew outward and her two beautiful legs became eights long and hairy legs.

"I see, a spider…."

"A black widow spider to be precise Andre dear."

"Not to be rude my dear, but it suits you."

"My sentiments exactly…"

"How did you transform for your normal self to…."

"This travesty?" asked Athena as she gave a little chuckle "Honestly I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually the best place."

Athena gave a ghost of a smile that reminded Andre of how she used to be.

"It couldn't of been more than four years after you had disappeared and George the vain, narcissistic, son of a bitch began to complain about aging. His hair was starting to show faint signs of grey and he noticed wrinkles underneath his eyes. He kept saying that he was aging faster than everybody else because he had to provide for his family. Then one night he left the house and he didn't come back till late the next day. When I asked him where he had been he said that he found to become more powerful than he had ever imagined possible. I thought he was joking and I laughed at him."

Athena became silent for a minute like she desperately did not want to remember.

"His eyes suddenly turned this icy, cold glaze and he slapped me. He said that he would show me, that he would show everyone what he could do. He left to go back to wherever he had come from and I just laid there on the ground trying to process what had just happened."

"Was that when he started to become abusive?"

Athena gave a dry laugh "Abusive my ass. He became like a monster; if I gave him his coffee a little too hot he would slap me."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Oh please Andre! What could I possibly do? I would have been shunned by everyone not to mention what of my-"

Athena stopped mid sentence and looked away from Andre like she was almost ashamed.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing." She replied coldly

"Athena I know you now-"

"Andre it is none of your damn business of what I was about to say." Said Athena has she returned to her human form

Andre sighed and for the first time in a long time really looked at Athena. She still retained the beauty that she had when he had first met her but now…she seemed different. Andre looked at every single detail that her body revealed when it finally hit him."

"You were pregnant."

Athena gasped and looked up quickly to Andre like he just told her a horrible lie.

"H-how? I-I didn't; I never told…."

"Easy my dear and if you don't mind me telling you this but your breast have enlarged quite a bit due to your body producing milk for your child and your hips have gotten curvier since the last time that I saw you."

Athena picked herself up and faced Andre "You know if the whole mad scientist thing doesn't work out for you, you could always set up shop as a detective."

"Thanks."

"But I must ask Andre dear, how did you even remember how I looked like?"

"Thinking of you kept me sane for the first few years that I was imprisoned…" muttered Andre

"If I wasn't afraid of being beaten to death I would kiss you…"

"And if I wasn't chained to the wall I would return your kiss."

The two remained silent for a minute before Andre brought up a rather uncomfortable subject.

"So….um…who's child is it?"

Athena looked at him with a quizzical look upon her face

"I mean is it mine or….you know, George's?"

"Oh…well it's yours."

"OH DEAR GOD! I'm a-a…"

"A father….now I know that it's probably the last thing that you wanted to hear at the moment but-"

"Is it a boy or a girl? What's his or her name? Is she the same child that I hear every night? Come on you gotta tell me!" said Dr. Cockroach quickly

"Slow down, now to answer all your questions first off it's a girl"

If he could have Dr. Cockroach would have fist pumped out of happiness

"Her name is Emily and she is the same child that you hear every night."

"What a beautiful name and I'm going to kill George!"

"I'm glad you like her and good luck with killing George."

"So does she look anything like me? Does she have any of my qualities? How old is she? When is her birthday?"

"Remember what I said about slowing down?" asked Athena sarcastically

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Ever since my little experiment I thought that it practically threw out any chance of having kids."

"I'm glad that you're happy; Now Emily has black hair and your golden eyes."

Andre beamed.

"Her birthday is April 12, 1950."

"So that would make her about 60 years old."

"Correct, but I doubt highly that she really is that old appearance wise." Said Athena calmly

"What do you mean?"

"When she was seven George came back from what I am guessing what was your old lab. It was her birthday and he picked her up and told her that he had a surprise for her. He told me to stay upstairs while he showed her, her present but mother's intuition told me better and I followed them. He threw her into that machine and when she came out he said that she was now worthy of being his daughter. That alone made me lose it and I yelled at him; I told him that she was you daughter and then he threw me into the machine. I lost consciousness after that and when I woke up he told me that he was going to put in some new rules. First off, no leaving the house ever. Like I could being in this state. Second off I could never see Emily again for and I quote "For having a bastard child with dirt like you." And last but not least if George ordered me to do something I was expected to do it or the consequences would be extreme."

"Bastard…" said Andre bitterly

"Welcome to my world…"

Andre was about to speak up when a George's voice echoed throughout the dungeon.

"ATHENA! WHERE ARE YOU? GET UP HERE NOOWWW!"

Athena sighed and gave a quick kiss to Andre before saying "I'm sorry I have to go, Prince Charming is bellowing."

"Athena wait!"

Athena turned back to Andre.

"What do you know of George's plans?"

"Nothing; he's hasn't said or told me anything about his plans."

"ATHENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" bellowed George again

"Goodbye Andre…"

And with that last sentence Athena left Andre to ponder what George could possibly be up to.

Author's Note: Hi guys I'm just updating. Now we finally know why Athena is working for George and why she never left him. Well have A Happy Thanksgiving!


	23. Try not to inhale

Author's Note: You know I've just looked at my reviews and I gotta say I am so happy. Claws McDonald I am so honored that someone has been following one of my stories for so long, that goes for anyone else who has read, reviewed, favorite, and alerted. Thanks you guys, you have made this story all worthwhile! By the way Italics is for Dr. C's/Andre's thoughts.

It was the night that George's plan was to go into action and I do not need to say that Dr. Cockroach PhD. or more commonly known as Andre Seth Brundle Delambre these days was on pins and needles as to what George had planned. Throughout the entire time that our dear doctor was imprisoned in George's dungeon he had racked his brilliant mind as to what George might be up too but to no avail. He remembered what George had said the first night that he was here that he would bring about the greatest tragedy to London. But what could it possibly be? There were no events or jubilees for the queen or any other dignitary to be heard of so an assassination attempt was out of the question; the only thing that could bring such a "Great Tragedy" to London was nothing less than anything of mass casualties. Dr. Cockroach reviewed every single great monument in London; Big Ben, the Parliament Building, London Eye, and the Tower Bridge. Each one of those landmarks at any given time had a large mass of people either on them or in them but to bring any of them down with mass casualties would take an enormous amount of explosives. But to get that much explosives in a month's time was impossible, then again Andre was friends with a fifty foot woman, the Missing Link, and a blob named B.O.B. who didn't have a brain. Andre was preoccupied with his thoughts when the, oh so familiar sound of the dungeon door creaked opened. Andre lifted his head upward to see who was coming to visit him now when he saw George enter the room.

"Hello Andre!" chirped George

Andre didn't respond, he didn't see a need to.

"Aww what the matter Andre? Peeved that you can't figure out what I'm up to?"

"Oh I know what you're up to." Said Andre quietly

Andre sneaked a peek at George's face; he had complete look of surprise.

"Pray, tell me then."

"You said it yourself George; that you were going to bring about the greatest tragedy in London."

George's look of surprise vanished and became one of pure hatred. Which was matched by the force George put into his kick to Andre head.

"You are a prat Andre…" said George

"Oh bite me…" muttered Andre

"Aww what's the matter? You run out of clever comebacks?"

"Oh wow that really hurt; what it took you like three seconds to come up with that?"

George sneered "Soon oh so soon Andre, you will feel the sting of my power."

"You know that I haven't actually seen you do anything that could consider being the greatest tragedy in London. As far as I know the worst thing you've done is caused a house fire and beaten Athena. Two things that an idiotic drunk can do, congrats George you've made an ass out of yourself."

George kicked Andre once again in the head.

"Get ready Andre, at its eight now but at midnight my plan goes into action and I assure you that when it does you'll die a horrible painful death."

"I'm sooo scared…"

George reached behind his back and brought out a small TV. He dropped it in front of Andre and turned it on.

"I'll let you watch my plan go into action." Said George as he turned to leave "Oh and before I go, here's a parting gift."

George out down something that looked like a dark green candle holder with holes in the side of it. George noticed the confused look on Andre and decided to explain.

"You see Andre do you know what this is?"

"Judging from the rotten egg smell I would say that it's sulfur."

"Correct! But it isn't a normal type of sulfur, see it's my own special blend."

"What are you? A barista?" asked Andre

George ignored the comment and continued on.

"If my brand of sulfur is lighted, it could kill anyone is 15 minutes."

"And now you're going to light the sulfur, and leave me to die a presumably horrible death?"

George smirked "Precisely."

"More like clichéd."

George sneered once more before setting the sulfur on fire and leaving the room. Almost immediately the room began to fill up with the revolting smell of rotten eggs. Andre did his best to disregard the smell and focus on something else that could help him escape. He cast his attention to the small TV in front of him; the TV was old probably from 60's due to the bunny ears on it. Suddenly inspiration struck Dr. Cockroach PhD, if he could just reach the TV with his feet then maybe, just maybe he could lift it up and use bunny ears to pick the lock that held his hands.

Andre carefully stretched himself out, hoping that the TV wasn't too far out of his reach and thank the heavens it wasn't. He successfully grabbed it, pulled it near him when he noticed that the acid green smog was getting closer to him and the smell was starting to overwhelm him. Once he had the old TV set in front of him Andre grabbed one of the bended bunny ears with his teeth and carefully picked the lock. Andre felt dazed and sleepy, he knew that time was running out but luck (and the author) was on his side.

The lock broke and Andre ran to the door, well he really bust down the door and slammed it behind him.

"Fresh….air…."

Andre took a few moments to regain his breath.

_I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill that freaking bastard!_

Andre picked himself up off the floor and tried to find the way out of the God forsaken dungeon when he remembered a certain someone.

"Emily…."

Author's Note: Hi guys hoped you all had a happy Thanksgiving!


	24. Father, Daughter Reunion

Author's Note: I think if I keep at the rate I'm updating that I'll finish this story in two or three more chapters.

Andre ran frantically throughout the extensive dungeon yelling out "Emily!" The dungeon was by far larger than he had originally thought, in fact in all the rooms that Andre had checked were either empty like the prison he was held or were storage facilities filled to the brim with rolled up plans and blueprints.

"EMILY!"

Andre kept running in circles until he came upon a hideously hot pink door, covered in pink and blue flowers. Andre not knowing on what to do knocked on the door. When he did knock he heard the muffled cries of a little girl crying and he knew at once that it had to be the room that Emily was in. In the excitement of seeing his daughter for the first time and trying to stop a world takeover Dr. Cockroach busted down the door with his foot.

_I really need to stop doing that_

The minute he entered the room he saw a frightened little girl dash away from a unicorn poster and hide somewhere within a mountain of creepy plush dolls.

"No wait! Don't be scared; I'm-I'm really quite friendly." Said Andre but it was in vain

As Andre looked around the room for his daughter but not before two things caught his eye, the poster where Emily had been and two big golden eyes staring at him. Before Andre went to go grab his daughter from the plush mountain he inspected the poster, he noticed that the right corner of the poster was slightly bent and when he pulled it the corner back it he saw a tunnel.

"A tunnel?" whispered Andre

Andre stood up and moved to the shaking pile of stuffed animals and gently picked up his daughter who was frankly quite pissed

"Let me go! NOW! You stupid monster!" she yelled out as she tried kicking Andre

"I'm not a monster- well I am but I'm one of the good ones."

"I don't care! LET ME GO!"

"Stop that now." said Andre calmly but sternly

Like magic Emily stopped squirming but she kept shooting daggers at Andre.

"Who are you? Are you one of George's new nannies for me or a new experiment that's trying to escape from here?" asked Emily as Andre put her on her bed

"Um….well I'm a monster but not one of George's, I kinda did this by accident; and I am trying to escape from here." Said Andre as he tried his best to sound friendly

Emily just sat on her bed, processing the new information given to her which gave Andre enough time to actually get a good look at her. Emily definitely had his eyes; they were a beautiful golden color. Emily also apparently had her mother's talent for drawing due to all the sketches that were taped to her bedroom walls which covered up the pink walls. Emily looked a good deal like Athena, she had the same face and the same cute button nose but Andre knew that she had his brilliant genius.

"So if you're not one of George's experiments then who are you?"

"I am Andre Seth Brundle Delambre and I-WHOA!"

Andre soon felt himself falling due to an excited Emily tackling him to the ground.

"DADDY!"

Emily continued on with her vice grip hug of death

"Mommy told me what happened to you! I have a DADDY NOW!" said Emily happily

"Dear I-I love you but Daddy's not getting oxygen…."

"Oh! Sorry Daddy…" said Emily as she released Andre

"That's quite alright my dear; do you know where Ath- I mean where Mommy is?"

"Mommy went away with stupid meanie George. I hate him, he never let's me see Mommy!" said Emily as tears began to swell in her big doe like golden eyes

"Aww…don't worry sweetie, D-Daddy's here now." said Andre as he gave her a hug

_Even though Daddy doesn't know what he going to do…_

Author's Note: Wow sorry for the really short chapter but I've been grounded, so that's why I haven't been responding to any PM's. But I will have finished my sentence by Friday so yay….


	25. Teaching your Daughter Explosives

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading

Andre broke his first hug with his daughter, Emily, and brushed away her tears. Emily sniffled a bit before her tears completely subsided.

"Emily, sweetie do you know where Mommy and George went to?" asked Andre

"No Daddy, but I used to hear Meanie George talk about a bridge."

"A bridge?"

"Yeah! He said that it would be falling down really soon. He even taught me a song about it."

Andre smiled a little bit before saying "Let me guess it goes like this;

London Bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady.

Take a key and lock her up,  
Lock her up, Lock her up.

Take a key and lock her up,  
my fair lady."

Andre finished the song and to his surprise Emily even joined in with him.

"Was it something like that?"

"That's the song!" exclaimed Emily "But George had different lyrics to it."

"What do you mean?"

"It went like this;

London Bridge is burning down,

Burning down, burning down,

London Bridge is burning down

My dear Athena.

Watch the people die so fast,

Die so fast, die so fast,

Watch the people die so fast

My dear Athena.

Andre's dying a painful death,

A painful death, a painful death

Andre's dying a painful death

My dear Athena!"

Andre did his best to stop his eye from twitching at the sheer creepiness that George had put into his hate. I mean its one thing to want someone dead, but to make song about a person dying….that just creepy and possibly stalkerish. Andre sighed once before he lay down on Emily's pink canopy bed.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked Emily innocently

"Daddy's got a problem and he can't figure out what to do about it." Said Andre as he began to rub his temples

"What's the problem? Maybe I can help you."

Andre smiled and ruffled Emily's hair making her giggle before telling her "Well you see George is a very bad man and he wants me dead. Now he's got this really horrible plan that is going to get a lot of people hurt and I don't know how to stop him."

"Don't you have any friends to help you?" asked Emily

Andre jumped happily at the thought of his friends coming to help him but any hope of them coming to help died immediately when he remembered that it took them a full day just to make it to Paris. He knew that Monger's military staff was highly efficient but he doubted that even they could make it to London in less than two hours.

"I don't think that they'll be able to come…"

"Aw I'm sorry daddy."

"That's alright my dear. Your father is just going to have to figure how to stop George by himself."

"What about me?" asked Emily

"Huh?"

"You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" asked Emily as she began to pout

"What? Oh no, no, no, honey I would never leave you on this horrible place but see it's not very safe to take you with me to go stop George. I'm afraid that stopping an evil plot to take over the world really isn't a place for a child."

"But Daddy I'm not a child, I'm sixty years old and I can-" Whined Emily

"No If's, And, or Buts."

Emily pouted "So what am I suppose to do while you go? You can't just leave me here, I'm pretty sure that there's laws against leaving your child in the home of a sociopath."

Andre sighed "I can't believe I'm arguing with a seven year old…"

"I'm sixty!" exclaimed Emily

"Okay, okay….um listen I'll take you with me but if your mother asks tell her that I had no choice."

"And you really do have no choice!" added Emily happily as she wrapped her arms around Andre's legs

Andre smiled as he saw the joy on his daughter's face. It finally really hit him when he saw he actually had a daughter.

_She's actually mine….My daughter_

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Oh um…I don't suppose you have any Play-Doh?"

"Yeah I have some why?"

"Because you're going to learn a science lesson."

Emily only looked at her father with a confused look but gathered the supplies that her father requested.

"Why do you need this?" asked Emily

"Well if I'm correct and odds are that I am, George would have locked every single window and door to prevent my unlikely escape." Said Andre as he began to find his way out of George's basement/prison

"Still doesn't explain how we're going to get out of here." Panted Emily as she followed right behind her father

"You'll see sweetie, you'll see…"

Andre and Emily ran throughout the extensive dungeon for what seemed like hours until Emily brought up an important question.

"Hey Daddy if George really is going to do something to London Bridge and you don't have your friends to help you then how are we gonna stop him?"

"That is a very good question and I-FOUND IT!" yelled out Andre as he skidded to a stop

"Found what?" asked Emily

The only thing Emily could see was an old brick wall covered in slimy moss no different to all the other brick walls. Emily turned her attention to her father who now was covering to wall in the blue play-Doh.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"Give me a second honey…." Muttered Andre as he finished applying the play-Doh to the brick wall and a little to the ground

"Emily, sweetie I want you to stand right behind me, okay?"

"Okay but what on earth are you doing?"

"Watch." Was all Andre said to his daughter as he pulled a match from a pocket in his lab coat and lit the blue play-Doh on fire.

The play-Doh was lit on fire like gunpowder that one would see in a cartoon, it snaked its way to the wall where no surprise it exploded. The boom was magnificent and little bits of rubble went flying everywhere.

"Dad? What did you just do?" asked Emily as she brushed pieces of brick out of her hair

"Play-Doh is a wonderful explosive Emily, my dear. Just don't tell your mother that I taught you explosives, okay?"

"Okay."

"Wonderful! Now to London Bridge!"

Author's Note: I deeply apologize for not updating and responding to PMs but I'm currently half a country away from my home and I can't get a good wireless or cell signal. I'm really sorry for not updating or responding but please understand that when you're in the mountains that there is zero to none connection to anything. Have a very Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or any other winter holiday that you celebrate!


	26. Teaching your Daughter Carjacking

Author's Note: I have just started a new story and I really need to finish this one as of last week. Wish me luck and expect updates soon. _Doc's thoughts are Italics_

The pungent smell of London's sewers hit Andre full on as he blew away the wall separating them and George's dungeon.

"Oh that's stinky!" yelled out Emily as she covered her nose

Andre shuddered from the smell "I know sweetie just keep your nose covered and I'll get us out of here."

Emily nodded in response and let herself be picked up by her father. Once Andre had his daughter safely above the slime and sewage he began to run like a maniac to the nearest manhole which thankfully he reached soon.

"Emmy just reach up and move that cover for me, okay?"

"Okay Daddy…"

Emily moved that manhole cover with some trouble but she was able to move it out of her way. Andre pushed her up and soon hoisted himself up where he was able to breathe freely once more. Andre was busy catching his breath when he felt Emily tug on his dirtied lab coat.

"What is it dear?"

"It that London Bridge, Daddy?" asked Emily as she pointed to the bridge that was behind them in the distance

"Yes darling, yes it is."

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Emily as she stood up and brushed herself off

"Um…."

Andre hadn't planned on how to get; truth be told he didn't even have a plan; he was just sort of winging it as he went along. But thankfully an opportunity came just at the right time. A man pulled right up to the alley where Andre and Emily where hiding in, the man stepped out of his car while it was still running, and began to talk on his cell phone.

_Oh thank you God!_

"Emily I do NOT want you under any circumstances to do what I'm about to do, okay?"

"Okay Daddy…." Murmured Emily as she watched her father walk towards the guy talking on his cell phone

Andre walked quickly towards the man talking on his cell phone and he instantly regretted what he was about to do. He tapped the man on his shoulder and punched him before he had a chance to see who was behind him. The man went down without a fight; Andre pulled the unconscious man out of sight before anyone else might have seen what he did. Andre found a pencil on the alley's ground and quickly jotted down "Please send me to a hospital, I have been mugged." Andre sighed, he was really hoping that someone would find this poor bastard before sunrise.

"Emily come on! Our ride's waiting."

"O- okay D-Daddy…."

Emily and Andre got into the car and as Andre proceeded to take the deserted way to London Bridge, Emily asked him.

"Daddy did we just carjack someone?"

"Yes we did sweetie, please don't tell your mother what I did okay?"

"Sure Daddy."

_Way to go Andre, you've only had your daughter less than twenty-four hours and you've already taught her how to bloody carjack a poor bastard and how to blow up stuff. You're not going to win Father of the Year…._

Andre was deep in thought when he stole a glance at the car's digital clock. It was already 10:13 which made Andre want to pray to every single god and goddess he knew.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm…yes sweetie?"

"Are you gonna be able to stop George's plan?"

"I hope so…"

"What if you can't stop him?'

"Uh…well Emmy the thing is…..I would like to stay somewhat positive while we're dealing with this uhh…."

"Crisis?" offered Emily

"Yes. Crisis; I would like to stay positive while dealing with this crisis so…." Trailed off Andre

"So yeah…" finished Emily as she stayed silent

"But; but if I'm not able to stop George then I want you to run far away from him, go to the nearest police or fire station and call 903-657-89011."

Emily wrote the number down on her arm and asked "What's the number?"

"That's the number of the man who locked me up for 50 years. If you can't talk to him then just ask for Susan or Ginormica, if they ask who you are then just say it's regarding Doc's death and they should come for you right away."

"O-okay…."

"Don't worry Emmy, odds are you won't have to make that phone call at all."

"Thanks Daddy….." said Emily quietly as she examined the phone number

Andre smiled as he pulled up towards the service entrance of London Bridge. It was already well into the night so it would be fairly easy plan how to George down without worrying that he would be seen by someone. As Andre was examining London Bridge to figure out how George was planning on destroy it he noticed something, at first he thought that it was his eyes playing tricks on him from all the stress he had recently endured but no there was no denying it. There was clearly a bomb-no five strapped on the side of London Bridge blinking a dangerous red light every few seconds.

_This isn't going to be an easy night…._

Author's Note: Hooray for updating! Have a very Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or any other winter holiday that you celebrate!


	27. Blackmailing me

Author's Note: Just updating and maybe it's just me but if you are going to leave a shitty or completely meaningless review then at least have the guts to leave your screen name! I mean if you don't like the fact that I gave Dr. C a daughter with Athena then why are you reading this story? It's completely unrealistic to think that Doc didn't once date nor have someone before Monger arrested him. Seriously that review just ruined my day, but if you have forgotten what I wrote at the beginning that this is going to be a Susan and Doc story. Think about it Doc _**WILL**_ end up with Susan one way or the other and Athena is still there, what do you think is going to happen? Do I need to build a neon sign to tell you? I mean no harm or ill to the person who wrote that review. But after all the nasty PMs and a few negative reviews this one just pushed me overboard….Geez you can only push a person so far until they can't take it anymore. Okay I'm done with my rant but come one people have a heart, cut me a break. I deal with so much crap from other people as I wrote this story that it not freaking funny. Okay NOW I am done with my rant. Thanks for reading this and please take it to heart. _Doc's thoughts are Italics!_

Andre looked up at the five bombs once more as they continued to blink every few seconds. The bombs were hidden well on London Bridge; you wouldn't have been able to find them unless you were really looking for them.

_Damn George….clever bastard…._

Andre ran to the car's passenger side where Emily was just getting out. The car's clock now read 10:30; Andre gulped, there wasn't a chance in hell that he could disarm all those bombs without causing attention to himself and stop George from blowing up the Bridge. Andre sighed as he sank to his knees, there just wasn't enough time to disarm all the bombs and stop George. Andre's sudden depression caught his daughter's eye and she walked up to him.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

"I finished assessing the situation at hand and there's no possible way I can get to all those bombs in time, without someone seeing what I'm doing and calling the police."

"Wouldn't it be good to have the police in a situation like this?" asked Emily

"No, love; If George sees the police swarming the Bridge he might just set it off early and add more people to the death toll."

"How would George see them? I mean it's not like he's going to be on top of the Bridge as he sets it off. That would just be crazy."

"No he's on there…"

"How do you know?" asked Emily

"Because George is a psychotic, narcissistic jerk. He wouldn't hide in a safe place as his plans went underway; he would be right in the limelight as it happened, mocking everyone as they died."

"Wow dad that was actually pretty scary…" muttered Emily

"Sorry dear, it's a quirk of mine." Replied Andre as he stood up with a sigh

Emily sighed too until she had a brilliant if not crazy idea.

"Hey Daddy why don't you teach me how to disarm the bombs then go off and fight George?"

"What? No Emmy that's not an option!"

"Dad come on, you've already taught me explosives, and how to carjack a person without getting caught, I don't think that teaching me how to disarm a bomb is going to hurt me."

"But Emily….hmmm"

"If you don't teach me right now Daddy, lots of people are going to die because of George."

"Hmm I don't know."

"Okay…then I'll tell Mom everything you've taught me since I first met you."

"Is my own daughter actually blackmailing me?"

"Yes! Now show me how to disarm the bombs!" shouted Emily

"Okay, okay….geez…um what DNA did George use on you?"

"Why does that matter?" asked Emily

"Because sweetie if it can't properly hang on to a giant bridge then I don't want you up there!" said Andre

"Watch." Said Emily as she stood back

Emily's long black hair disappeared, her head grew twice it's normal size and changed colors from a nice tan to a red very much like her father's, two antennas poked through her cranium. Andre knew at once what DNA George had used on her; Cockroach DNA. Never before had Andre felt such a mixture of pride and hate. Pride because his daughter was brilliantly smart like he was and she was just like him, and hate because of what DNA George had used on her. A daughter like her deserved to be able to fly as free as a bird, or swim as fast as a dolphin not to be cursed with DNA that would make anyone scream out in terror.

"Cockroach DNA…." Said Andre barely above a whisper

"Like father like daughter." Said Emily as she gave an award winning smile

"I'm so proud of you, Emily Delambre."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Okay Emmy I want you to follow close behind as we're climbing London Bridge, I don't want you out of my line of sight got it?"

"Got it!"

"Wonderful! Now follow me!" said Andre as he and Emily began their climb to the first bomb that was located on the right leg of London Bridge.

It took Andre and Emily around fifteen minutes to reach the right leg of London Bridge. As the neared the first bomb Andre recognized instantly as the same type of bomb that was used to blow up the ceiling in his room ages ago except that it was about the size of his head.

"Okay Emily, pay close attention. First you open what we call the "eye" of the bomb, once the eye is opened we'll see five different color coded wires like so." Said Andre as he showed Emily the five different color wires, it was red, orange, yellow, green, and blue. All lined up perfectly in straight lines.

"Huh, what's next?"

"You'll need to cut the blue and the orange wires and with them cut switch them into each other's sockets, cut the green wire in half and then the bomb will be nothing more than a giant paperweight!" said Andre as he finished disarming the first bomb

"Okay cool, I can do this."

"Alright um….I guess when I'm done confronting George I'll meet you at the car?"

"What if the cops are around?"

"Then meet me…..um…..underneath the bridge okay?"

"Cool, um dad? One last question."

"What is it?"

"What happens if I cut the red or yellow wire?" asked Emily as she brushed her antennas out of her face

"The yellow one is just for show, if you cut the red one it will set the bomb off early and destroy possibly one-fifth of the bridge." Said Andre trying his best to sound encouraging

"Great…."

"Don't worry you'll do fine…now if you could excuse me love, Daddy has to go kick his ex-best friend's ass."

"Okay daddy, love you!" shouted out Emily as Andre quickly scurried up the side of the bridge

Author's Note: It feels so good to be home, I missed sleeping in my own bed. By the way whoever gave me that review that started my whole rant then I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but come on can anyone else honestly say that they've never lost their cool and needed to rant? Once again I apologize if I might have hurt or offended anyone with my first Author's Note. If I have offended you in any way, shape, or form the please PM me and let me know instead of giving me a nameless review, that just adds fuel to the fire.


	28. I see you're busy

Author's Note: Wow…um guys listen I am so sorry for going off like that in Chapter 27 about that one review but it's cool now. See Aquaria SilverHeart was having a bad day when she wrote the nameless review and I was having a bad day when I went on my little rant but everything is cool now, so dramas over. Please remember that if you don't like something within the story or you have a problem with something then PM me and let me know, we'll talk and try to get everything right. And here we go with chapter twenty-eight!

The clouds over London were violent and promised an equally violent thunder storm.

_Fitting setting for tonight _thought Andre as he climbed the right leg of London Bridge like a madman

Andre finally made it to the top of the Bridge where he was met with an unusual sight. George was standing right on the edge opposite of him whistling "Roses are Red" by Aqua as he twirled what Andre assumed was the remote to detonate the bombs. Andre hoisted himself on to the Bridge and began to walk towards George but he stopped suddenly he saw something coming at him. He jumped up and caught the object with complete ease; it was an unsheathed sword.

"Looks like you can still catch, huh Andre." Said George as he turned to Andre

"You really must be crazy if you're going around and throwing unsheathed swords. That's quite dangerous you know."

"Oh just having a bit of fun with you Andre. Thought you would have gotten here sooner though." Said George as he started to twirl his sword around

"You expected me?"

"Oh I suspected that you might escape my dungeon, so I decided to have a back-up plan."

"Hmm so basically you tried to out prepare Batman, huh?" asked Andre as he leaned on his sword

"Who's Batman?" asked George with a confused look on his face

"Seriously? You can create a diabolical plot to kill thousand; that's been in the making for at least 50 years, kidnap both my wife and my daughter, make a sulfur smoke bomb to kill me with, and if I'm right you're going to attempt to kill me with a classic, if not clichéd swordfight, and yet you don't know one of the most iconic superheroes ever created? Why George that is pathetic even for you."

"There are superheroes now? How powerful is this Batman, does he know you're here? Who created him?" asked George with curious eyes

Andre stifled his laugh but soon it broke out into loud laughter.

"I-I can't believe I-I'm talking to a murderous psychopath about a fictional character! How bloody dense can you be, George?" yelled out Andre in laughter

George's face went completely red as he yelled back "S-shut up! J-j-just shut up Andre!"

"Not a chance in Hell! You keep on bragging about how you're going to kill me and yet here you are; blushing like a school girl with her first crush! Oh this is too good…"

George lost it and began to charge at Andre; George aimed high towards Andre's head but it was blocked with a clean toward thrust.

"Clichéd swordfight huh Andre? Well let's see how you deal with this!" screamed out George as he pulled back from his thrust and pulled out another miniature remote and pushed a lovely red button on it

A small explosive went off right behind Andre, throwing him forwards; right into George who had positioned himself and his sword to where Andre would inevitably be shoved into his sword and die. Andre, thankfully, as he was being forced forward leaned slightly to his right and barely avoided George's blade but at a cost. George's blade nicked him at his left side, giving him a shallow gash that began to bleed almost instantly. Andre fell to his knees in pain, he had forgotten how painful it was to be injured and not being able to bounce back almost instantly. As he was on his knees in pain George gave a swift kick to Andre's injured side, a kick that sent Andre flying into the Bridge's brick wall. Andre panted as he struggled to get up but that kick really took a lot out of him.

_I despise being old…_

Andre let out a whimper of pain as George walked to him. Andre tried to stand up but it all he could manage was to sit himself across the brick wall of the bridge.

"Who's laughing now Andre?"

"I am. On the inside, with a giant smile."

"You're going to bleed out, you know." Replied George as he finally reached Andre and raised his blade high above Andre

"Meh… there are a lot worse ways to die…" said Andre simply

George yelled out as he plunged his blade towards Andre's head but whether it was fate, coincidence, or more likely just plain luck Emily came literally out of nowhere from the Bridge's right side and practically yelled out

"Hey DAD! I'm done with my job!"

Emily stopped her sentence the minute she saw the scene before her. George hanging a blade an inch away from her father's head. Both men looked at her weirdly and Emily responded

"Oh….I see your busy….I'm going to go hang out underneath the bridge. Love ya!"

George was startled by Emily's sudden appearance that it gave Andre enough time to kick the dangling sword out of his airspace and fully disarm George.

"You were saying, George?" asked Andre triumphantly

Author's Note: Updated right before New Years. Cutting it a little close if I do say so myself


	29. My Name is Dr Cockroach PhD

Author's Note: I would like to thank you all personally for the great reviews but that would take up a lot of time that I don't have, so a bulk thank you will have to do. Thank You bankgeek122 (Thanks for being the first reviewer), GLaDOS-24601 (How's your stories going?), Melissa E.M. (love your stories as well as your reviews), random girl (Don't know you but I love your reviews), Kaitlin (Thanks so much!), Chad Gomez, Susan Gomez, Music4Eva141 (Thanks for your kick-ss reviews they really helped me when I was first starting out), Crystal Persian (It's been fun writing Womankind for you), KaiH, shadowdemon6, Madigan Keen (Dude what was up with your review? But thanks for the second one!), Susan go, Snowy Rain8 (for all your multiple reviews), JaneAustenFan 93, thetiaraclub, Claws McDonald (You have no idea how much your reviews cheer me up after a seriously shitty day), Aquaria SilverHeart (I'm glad you and I sorted out that little nameless review thing), Qille (Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the new reviews. You're like my new best friend!)! Doc's thoughts are italics!

George remained perfectly still as Andre pointed the sword at him.

"I must congratulate you, Andre you have played my game very well…"

"You think this is a game? George you're sick in the head. You're talking about destroying lives like it's nothing." Said Andre as he carefully lowered the sword to George's neck

"Because it is nothing, 50 years have passed since you and I last met and how many people do you think have died? 300? 800? Maybe over a thousand, people die every day from murders, natural causes, accidents, and "natural disasters" They die meaningless deaths but the people who die tonight shall commemorate the fall of the world and my rise to absolute power."

"My point precisely George, you've gone insane and the world will be a safer place once you're gone."

"Oh do you actually plan on killing me?"

Andre remained silent.

"Oh! You can't do it! You don't want to kill your former best friend."

"Well if you were in my shoes you might be able to see why. I was completely alone at school until came. You were my only true friend in school, and when I applied to Sinclair Academy you were able to convince the school board to let me in despite the fact that I was smart but poor! George…you are my best."

Andre closed his eyes for a brief instant, he really didn't want to kill George but he had to if he didn't he was going to kill thousands of innocent people in his little scheme. During the instant when he had his eyes closed Andre heard sniffling, then crying. Andre opened his eyes and saw George on the ground trying to stop himself crying.

"A-Andre I'm s-so sorry." Said George as he whimpered out tears

"I-I was just so jealous a-about you and Athena! W-when I heard you were going to ma-marry her I-I lost it….I-I didn't mean to cau-cause all the pain t-that I did to you! Y-you must kn-know why I-I did it! A-after all she's s-smart, beautiful, and a-amazing! Y-you only f-find a w-woman like that once in a l-lifetime! P-p-please forgive m-me!"

George continued to cry until it started to rain. His tears began to mix with the falling rain and it wasn't long before he began to cough violently from all the crying. Andre was shocked; George's sudden breakdown made him feels numb. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, George was begging for forgiveness! Andre smiled as he lifted up the sword and replied

"George I forgive you! I completely forgive you!"

"R-really A-A-Andre?"

"Yes! Things can go back to the way they were before we created the machine." Said Andre as he helped George up off the pavement

George gave a giant smile and gave Andre a hug. Andre returned the hug but became frigid; he felt a small knife most likely a dagger being pointed into his back. Andre locked eyes with George whose gaze became something out of a horror story. Nothing but suffocating darkness, like a void; for a minute a thought occurred to Andre that if he didn't die because of the knife that was surely going to go into his back then he would die from the malicious gaze that George was giving him.

"I cannot believe you fell for that Andre."

"Right I went with Dance Class and you went with-"

"Acting Class. Needless to say I'm still on the top of my game." Said George with a sneer

Andre sighed "Alright so you have me in your clutches, you've got a knife to my back why not just put me out of my misery now?"

"Because I want you to suffer." Said George as he carefully moved the dagger from the middle of Andre's spine to the right, exactly where his right lung would be. George stabbed Andre but not too deep only an inch, Andre of course cried out in pain and tried to break away from the hug but George only pulled him in closer and dug the dagger deeper into his back. George finally dragged the dagger out of Andre's back and sighed happily.

"And that's only the beginning Andre." Said George with a sick, twisted smile on his face

George placed the dagger right on the middle part of Andre's spine. Andre could feel the dagger threatening to pierce through his tattered lab coat and either kill him or paralyze him. George breathed slowly and whispered to Andre

"I'm going to drag this out as long as you are breathing. Just when you think it's over, just when you're starting to recover I'll do it over and over again until you can't take it anymore and you beg me to kill you."

Andre only let out a staggered breath in response

"I bet you can feel the blade right on your spine. Terrifying isn't it? I'm going to heave the dagger right into your spine, whether it paralyzes you or starts to kill you I won't mind. If my aim is right and it paralyzes you from the waist down I'll just take you back to the dungeon and continue to kill you slowly but surely and if it begins to kill you, I'll drag it out as long as I can before you pass out from all the pain. I'll keep doing wrenching in the dagger and out until you die."

"You're a-an inclusive sadist…."

"Hmm maybe but you were the one foolish enough to believe my modest charade…" replied George as he began to spin the dagger into Andre's back

George gently removed the dagger and Andre prepared for a agonizing death, torture, or whatever else George had planned for him, closed his eyes and waited for it to come but instead of pain he heard groan and when he opened his eyes he saw George groan once more before he fell to the ground apparently knocked out. Andre looked up to see what had caused George to be knocked out when he saw Athena wearing a tattered Cinderella like dress holding up a bloody piece of concrete.

"Hello Andre…" said Athena simply

"Hi Athena….um thanks for saving my life."

"No problem…..so care to explain why Emily is hanging out underneath the Bridge at this hour where God knows what could be near?" asked Athena in a cold voice

"Wait- how did you know where Emily is?"

Emily came around from hiding behind Athena and barely above a whisper said

"Hi Daddy…"

"Oh…well Athena I can totally explain, see I knew that I was going to have to stop George and I couldn't just leave Emily alone in that room of hers so I had to take her with me."

"YOU TOOK OUR DAUGHTER TO STOP A MADMAN?" she screeched

Andre flinched; Athena was a lot scarier than George was.

"Dear please allow me to-"

"No. Just stop right there. Andre do you even comprehend how dangerous it was to bring her here?"

"You brought Emmy up here, where I might add a psychopath is currently hanging out!"

"Yeah to save your life! If I hadn't escaped from George's trap you would be dead right now!"

"Yeah and if it weren't for Emily I would have been dead earlier!"

"What do you mean?"

"Emily kinda interrupted the sword fight between George and I when she finished disarming the bombs and-"

"Whoa, whoa…you taught her how to disarm BOMBS?"

"Ah crap…." Mumbled Andre

"Andre…I can't believe you!"

Emily spoke up. She couldn't take listening to her parents anymore and yelled "WOULD YOU BOTH BE QUIET!"

Andre and Athena were both taken back by their daughter's outburst and were about to speak when she continued to talk.

"Both of you calm down! Man….What made you guys fall for each other?" she asked

Andre and Athena looked at each other directly. Andre expected to see the same spark of light, happiness, and love that he remembered but there was nothing. No light, no happiness, and no love that he could find in her dark blue eyes. After a minute of vain searching he and Athena broke their gaze and looked at the ground. Emily saw what was happening and quietly asked

"Does this mean you're getting a divorce?"

"That depends on your father." Replied Athena

"Wait! Why me?"

"Because of her…." Said Athena quietly

"Her? Whose her? Help me out here." Asked Andre

"Susan, Ginormica. I've seen the way she looks at you. When you do your laugh no matter how much it might scare other people she smiles. If she's sad or upset you go and comfort her, besides you two do make a cute couple"

"That doesn't mean anything…." Said Andre quietly

"Oh please…when I was taking you down to George's dungeon I caught a glimpse of Susan looking for you through the flames. I saw concern for your well being and nothing but love and worry…"

"Hey who's Susan?" asked Emily who was following her parent's conversation like a ping pong game

"No one dear…" said Andre

"No one? Honey…she likes you, you like her! You're a scientist this is as easy as two plus two! Besides we had a good run, we have a brilliant daughter, and we both managed to stop a psychopath from killing thousands of people. Pretty good run if you ask me."

Andre sat down on the ground and rubbed his temples, this was way too much for him to handle. He loved Athena, he was sure of it but….Susan….Susan was just amazing! And she did do everything that Athena said she did. But he didn't want to just abandon Athena and Emily he had only gotten them back and he did NOT want to lose them so soon.

"You know it would make sense for you guys to get a divorce." Said Emily as she too took a seat

Her comment made both of her parents look up.

"Emmy…" mumbled Athena

"Well look at it from my point of view. I know that you both loved each other and when you really think about it you guys haven't seen each other since like before you were married and fifty plus years is a long time for you to be separated from each other so it's not surprising if you guys just don't feel the same way about each other. So if you guys want to get separated its fine by me, I'll stand by any decision you guys make." Said Emily as she sat down on a piece of rubble

"Ouch…did we just get rejected for staying together by our own daughter?" asked Andre to Athena as he began to chuckle

"I think we just did…" said Athena who began to laugh

"I don't mean to say that I don't want to have parents it's just that….um…well we're not ordinary. I mean we all have screwed up DNA; we can do and survive things that no normal person could survive. After all the average life expectancy for a healthy man or woman is probably around like what 70 something? You guys are well above the life rate so…know maybe it's time to start over with someone new?"

Athena looked at her daughter before bringing her into a hug

"You darling are the most levelheaded six year old I've ever known…"

"I'm sixty! So if you guys are going to get a divorce then who am I living with?"

Before either one of them could reply the ground started to shake violently and the most terrifyingly roar any of them had heard. All three of looked to the collapsed figure of George who began to stand up. When he had fully risen, George let out a roar that was intimidating enough to make your blood run cold, his red shot eyes scanned the area and when he saw Andre, Athena, and Emily they turned into a darker red.

"D-Dad? What do we do?" asked Emily as she hid behind both of her parents

"…I don't know…um…Athena would love to hear your thoughts on the situation."

"I would like to get the hell out of here!"

"My thoughts exactly; let's run!" yelled out Andre as the three of them broke into a run

The staircase leading down to the ground was within their sights and for a moment it seemed like they were going to make it that is until a figure practically flew above them and landed right in front of them.

"Dad what the hell is that?" asked Emily as she tightened her grip on her parents

It seemed like they were going to make it that is until a figure practically flew above them and landed right in front of them.

"Dad what the hell is that?" asked Emily as she tightened her grip on her parents

Andre did a quick glance to where George was and saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"I-I think that's George!" he shouted out

"What?" asked Emily

"That's George alright, I knew he was experimenting with his DNA when we were married but I never thought he would go this far." Said Athena as she along with Andre and Emily began to back up as the creature, George, or whatever the hell he was now began to approach them

Andre was able to get a good look at George despite the heavy rain. He or It had matted down fur that was wild and untamed, the eyes reminded Andre of blood red rubies and the way they sparkled through the lightning strikes only increased that appearance, Andre caught sight of fangs no doubt from wolf's DNA and the way they were glimmering almost made Andre think that they were facing a wolf, another sight caught Andre's attention; a tail, a tail that was definitely one of a rat. Too fitting for what George was now; a rat, a true nightmarish monster, something that belonged back in whatever circle of Hell it came from.

"Hello Andre…." It rasped

"H-Hello George…..what in God's name did you do to yourself?"

"Jealous? I have merged the greatest animal DNA that nature has to offer into mine. I now have ultimate power…" he said with a wolfish smile

"George you're sick….you're absolutely sick…" muttered out Andre

"I don't care, I have the power. Nobody will argue with what I say or do, I'm in control!" roared George as he approached the three closer

Andre looked back they were almost backed into the wall. He didn't want to imagine to what would happen to them if they were backed into the wall. George growled and licked his maw, which only made Andre shudder in disgust.

"Dad…what are we gonna do?" whispered Emily

Andre looked around for some sort of solution, some means of escape but it seemed hopeless until he spotted the sword he used earlier. He thought that he might be able to use it and somehow be able to kill George but his train of thought was interrupted when he finally hit the wall. George smiled evilly and said

"Well it looks like it's time to die!" yelled out George

George leaped and went straight for Andre who ducked at the last second. George's claws must've have gotten stuck into the Bridge's wall which gave Andre just enough time to grab the sword and stab George in the where he hoped his heart or some major was. George yelled out in pain and Andre yelled out to Emily and Athena

"RUN!"

Emily looked up to her mother and yelled "Come on!"

But Athena didn't moved, she bent down and told Emily "Darling I love you but I need to help your Father. Go find a place to hide."

Emily nodded and hid somewhere, Athena picked up George's sword and charged at George. She along with Andre began to stab George as long as they could until George broke free.

"RETREAT!"

Andre and Athena broke into a run but got swatted away by George's arm. They went flying off the side of the Bridge Andre caught onto the ledge and was able to grab Athena by her arm before she plummeted into the river. George came over to the side and licked his maw again.

"Should I just push you over the edge now or drag it onward by ripping off your finger one by one?"

Andre looked down and said to Athena "Please forgive me!"

Athena looked confused but then fully understood why Andre asked to be forgiven. Andre threw her from the side of the Bridge and into George's face, where her high heel broke into his eye and blinded him. Andre pulled himself up onto the side of the Bridge where he saw Athena picking herself up off the ground and George howling around in pain.

"Andre…" she sighed "I hate you…"

Andre nodded and replied "I hate me too…"

A pained groaning brought Andre and Athena back to the matter at hand- A psychopathic mutated killer on the loose who wants to kill them both and takeover London.

"Any ideas?" asked Athena as George picked himself up

"Grab a sword and start stabbing!" yelled out Andre as George began to chase after them

George grabbed Andre by the throat and slammed him against the Bridge's wall.

"To HELL with dragging out your death out! I'm going to kill you HERE AND NOW!" Screeched George

George held Andre against the wall with one claw and brought his other claw out; he sliced what was left of Andre's shirt and lab coat to pieces and pierced his chest. Andre let out a horrifying scream that could have been heard from miles around but with the thunderstorm around them no one would hear except those on the Bridge. George continued to claw at Andre until he ran out of energy and stopped for a minute he whispered very quietly

"Ready to die?"

Andre didn't respond, he couldn't respond it was just too painful.

"Any last words?" he hissed

Andre mumbled something but George didn't catch it.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"L-look…behind you…"

George turned his head around quickly and saw Athena charge at him, she was too fast to stop and stabbed George right where his heart was. George screamed and dropped Andre to the ground; Athena grabbed Andre and pulled him away from where George was. George collapsed to the ground with a horrible gasp.

"Andre? Andre d-dear are you alright?" asked Athena

"…."

"Andre? A-answer me!"

"I'm totally fine…"

"There is no possible way that you're fine!"

"I know….I was lying…."

"Hmp….always gotta play the hero huh?"

Andre only smiled and closed his eyes, there was nothing more in the world that he would like to do than to go to sleep in a bed. Athena lied next to him and began to laugh

"Today has got to be one of the most outrageous days either one of us has ever had.."

"I dunno on that one, getting turned into a cockroach is pretty high on my list."

"You could fix that you know."

"How? All my research was destroyed; it would take forever to get it all back."

"Forever just got a lot shorter…George found a way to reverse the effects of the machine. All you have to do is take a drink from the chemical concoction that he created, if you think about your normal self you'll go back to normal. If you need to become your monster form then all you have to do is think about being a monster again."

"That's amazing.."

"Probably the only good thing George ever did with his life…" muttered Andre

Andre stood up and helped up Athena

"Will you be alright by yourself?" asked Athena

"Should be…I'm tougher than I look, my dear."

Athena smiled and called out to Emily who was still hiding in fear near the stairwell. She rushed to both of her parents and hugged them tightly

"Um…where are we going to go?" asked Emily

"To George's house love, Daddy needs to get a special drink."

All three of them began to walk to the stairwell when they heard a growl. Andre groaned and was sure that he was about to cry. He reluctantly turned around and saw George coming at him, Athena , and Emily with insane speed. Andre thought that that George was going to go after him but George changed his path and went for Athena. He went to the ledge and it looked like he was about to throw her over.

"IF I CAN'T KILL YOU PHSYICALLY ANDRE I'LL KILL YOU MENTALLY!"

George dropped Athena but she had an unnatural hold on his arm, she fought back and with an incredible surge if energy she pulled him over the ledge with her. Time seemed to slow down for Andre as he watched Athena go over the ledge, it was like a hellish nightmare. His senses finally returned to him when he felt Emily clutching on his leg, barely standing.

"D-D-Daddy…..M-m-mom just…"

Andre grabbed Emily and somehow made it down to underneath the Bridge where he came to the sight of Athena and George on the ground, they were still breathing but barely. Andre saw that one of the swords from the swordfight had fallen off the Bridge along with Athena and George.

"Emily? I want you to go to your mother…" he said quietly as he picked up the sword

Emily nodded and went over to her mother, Andre went over to George and looked at him with blank eyes. George was laughing and it seemed that he would be dead in a few minutes. Andre stood over George and held the sword right at his head, George noticed this and began to laugh hard as his broken body would allow him.

"What cha doing A-Andre?" he rasped

Andre said nothing but "My name is no longer Andre Delambre."

George laughed and asked "Then what is your name?"

"My name is Doctor Cockroach PhD." and with that Andre put the sword through George's head

George let out a final breath, changed back into his human, and finally died. Andre pushed George's lifeless body into the river, the river was deep and due to the all the current thunderstorm it would most likely be days before his body would ever be found. Andre looked to the right and saw Emily with Athena, Andre went to her and sat down on her right side. Her breathing was labored and her skin was pale; she coughed once, twice, and finally a third time before she returned to her labored breathing.

"How are you doing Athena?" he asked as he gently held her hand, her grip was none existent

Athena smiled sadly and whispered "As good as I can be in these conditions…."

Andre sighed this was turning out to be a compete nightmare and most likely something he would remember forever.

"Athena is there anything else you want to say before you…." Andre trailed off he couldn't bring himself to say the words

"Yes there is….Emily you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I do not regret any crime that I have committed to get you back. You are worth the world and more to me and your father. I-If there is one thing that I want you to carry throughout the rest of your extended life its Love comes in every shape and size and I love you, no matter what you go through in your life I will always love you."

Athena managed to give Emily a hug before she had to lie back down on the wet ground. Emily was in tears as Athena turned to Andre.

"Andre there will always be a place in my heart for you. All I ask is that you make sure that you and Susan take care of Emily, promise me this."

"I promise you this." Replied Andre as he gave her one more kiss

Emily leaned down and gave her mother one more hug and a kiss before it finally happened. On October 31, at 11:54 p.m. Athena coil passed away. Emily burst in to tears and hugged her father who began to cry too.

Author's Note: O M G…this was by far the hardest chapter to write. I mean I knew that I was going to pair Doc up with Susan the minute this story made its way into my head but damn…writing characters off always makes me cry. I wrote like ten different versions of Athena dying but I couldn't do it because I want Emily at least have a chance to say goodbye to her mom. I showed this current version to like ten different people and they cried too, I'm not even that good at this and I made ten different people cry! Please review and let me know what you think.


	30. Falling Down a Flight of Stairs

Author's Note: LOVE the reviews people, just love them. It's been fun writing this story and I'm glad I've gotta all the reviews.

Dr. Cockroach didn't know how long he and Emily cried underneath the Bridge. It seemed like an eternity before he realized that Emily had fallen asleep in his arms out of exhaustion. Dr. Cockroach sighed as he picked his daughter up, no one should have to see their mother die in front of them. He was so worried about her mental health; not only had he exposed her to extreme violence but who knows what kind of damaged he had done to her young mind by allowing her to see Athena die? But somehow Dr. Cockroach knew what he had done was right, everyone should have the right to say goodbye to their loved one and he knew that Emily would always remember that her mother loved her. As Dr. Cockroach held his sleeping daughter in his arms he said a quick prayer for Athena to whatever God might be out there and made his way back to the stolen car. When Dr. Cockroach reached the car he put Emily who was still sound asleep in the passenger's side and allowed himself to relax his head on the steering wheel.

So much was going through his head right now. Realizing that he loved Susan, nearly getting repeatedly killed, finding Athena again, discovering that he had a daughter that was like a mini copy of himself that was cursed with the same DNA, losing Athena all over again, George's betrayal and more importantly his death. That thought stuck with him for some time; he had killed a person admittedly in self defense and for the greater good but still George was his best friend after all… Dr. Cockroach sighed again before he accidently hit the horn and woke up Emily. Emily jolted from her seat, hit the dash board, and looked at her surroundings. Her giant golden eyes were red and puffy from all crying she had been doing, and her antennas twitched nervously probably from a horrible nightmare involving George.

"Calm down Emmy….George is gone."

Emily only sniffled and replied "So is mum…."

Dr. Cockroach sighed for a final time and started the car; they took the highway this time since there was need for secrecy. The digital clock on the car's dashboard now read 2:34 a.m. they had spent over an hour crying, no wonder Emily was so tired. The drive back to George's house was quiet, Emily spent most of the drive back either asleep or drying the reoccurring tears in her eyes. Dr. Cockroach didn't know how to talk to her, he couldn't just tell her that everything would be alright because deep down he didn't know if it really would be alright. Athena had made him promise that he and Susan would take care of Emily but he didn't know if he would be able to. He certainly loved Susan, he knew that with every single cell in his body but he wasn't sure about her. It would be presumptuous to think that Susan would want to be with him and be a mother to a little girl who needed loving parents. Dr. Cockroach's thoughts were interrupted by a question from Emily

"Daddy?" she asked almost in a whisper

"Yes dear?"

"What's Susan like?"

Dr. Cockroach rubbed the back of his head "Well she's kind, caring, sweet, loving….she's Amazing."

"Amazing, huh?...Will I like her?" she asked as she breathed on the car's glass window

"….I-I think you will…."

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you really love her?"

"Susan?"

Emily nodded

"Yes, yes I do….A-are you okay with me…."

"Marrying her? I-I think I am, I mean I love mum and even though I don't remember really anything about her but….I want you to be happy…"

"Oh honey….listen I don't want to do something that will upset you…"

"Dad…its okay with me, I-I just you know…miss mum a-and I'm scared…"

"Why are you scared, I mean I can understand being scared of George and all but he's dead. He's never coming back."

"I-It's not George that I'm really scared of- he's more like a very, very bad nightmare b-b-but I'm more scared of Susan…."

"What? Why?"

"C-cause you really like her and w-what if she doesn't like me and somehow convinces you to send me away to some place a-and I never see y-y-you again?" whimper out Emily as new tears began to flow

Dr. Cockroach stopped the car, took off his seatbelt, and gave his daughter a much needed hug.

"Love, that will never happen in a million years; you are the single good thing from my past life and I will always love you. I will not send you to any place you don't want to go unless I'm going with you and your fear of Susan is completely unfounded. She wouldn't hurt a fly…" said Dr. Cockroach as he ignored the memory of Susan hitting him with her spoon

Emily didn't say anything but returned the hug. She loved her father dearly and now she didn't feel so scared of this Susan person.

"Okay so you feel better now?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he gave her a loving smile

"Yeah." Replied Emily as she resumed looking out of the car's main window when she noticed that they weren't going back the same way they came

"Hey uh Dad? Where are we going?" she asked as she saw that they were going down an old country road

"You'll see…"

They drove for another five minutes when they came upon the scene of a burnt down building that was roped off with police tape.

"Whoa….what happened here?" asked Emily as she gripped her father's hand

"Besides arson and attempted murder nothing much…"

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" asked Emily as they both walked towards the rubble

When they got to the rubble Dr. Cockroach began to inspect everything but failed to notice a little vase with white lilies that had been knocked down during the thunderstorm. Emily picked it up and saw that there was a small grave marker; she began to read it out loud.

"Here lies Dr. Cockroach PhD.

Born December 1, 1921, died August 26, 2010

Mad Scientist, 1/5 savior of the world, and a great dancer

Loved by all and will be missed dearly"

"Hey Daddy are you Dr. Cockroach PhD?"

"Yes honey, where are you reading that all off of?"

"Right here on your grave marker."

"My what?"

"Your grave marker, see?"

Dr. Cockroach rushed over and saw that it was written on his grave marker, which made his skin crawl.

"Okay now that's just ten kinds of creepy…"

"I get the mad scientist thing but what about the other stuff?"

"Um…Here's the thing um…the world was almost destroyed like a year and a half ago and I have a PhD in Dance."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I know, people always assume that I have a PhD in science or math, which I do have by the way, but my first one was Dance so that's what everyone just goes with."

"No! I meant about the world nearly being destroyed!"

"It's a wonderful tale that involves monsters, aliens, military secrecy, and a fulling moral that you are perfect the way you are, but I'll tell you later." Said Dr. Cockroach with an award winning smile

Emily couldn't help but giggle "You are so weird Dad…."

"I know….and that's why a lot of people like me!" replied Dr. Cockroach

Emily started to laugh and when she opened her eyes she saw her father standing in the rubble pretending like he was opening a door to a house.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out the layout of the house."

"What?" asked Emily

"Well before I was locked up in that horrible dungeon your mother under the disguise of another offered my friends and I shelter at our old house, after we all had retired to our rooms I went downstairs into the study where soon after the whole house was caught on fire most likely by George. Anyway when my friends were calling me to get out of the house before it collapsed I was called by your mother who faked being trapped underneath a fallen beam to get me away from my friends, once I had gotten her out of the broken beam she bit me with her fangs. The poison knocked me out and I have no doubt in my mind that she brought me down to George's little dungeon where I soon was tortured."

"Oh Daddy that's horrible…."

"Oh don't worry honey Daddy will live, soon as he finds the entrance to George's secret dungeon, his secret lair for the past fifty years, and new shirt and pair of pants."

Emily only smiled but it vanished in a millisecond when she saw a peculiar stone in the shape of a tiny star. Emily hopped off of the piece of debris she was sitting on and she gently yet firmly stepped on the tiny star. To her surprise a secret door opened up right where her darling father was and he unfortunately fell through the secret door and down a flight of stairs.

"AAAHHH! UGH, AAAHH!" screamed out Dr. Cockroach as he fell down the enormously long stairs

Emily rushed to the entrance and yelled out "Daddy are you okay?"

"I'm okay! I'm totally okay!"

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I have been very sick so please forgive me. Pretty please?


	31. Human Again and Passing Out

Author's Note: I would just like to take this moment and say I have no idea why I sent Doc down a flight of stairs, I was watching Penguins of Madagascar "Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" and when I saw Kowalski fall down the secret passage way, I could see Dr. Cockroach fall (No pun intended) underneath the same circumstances. So…..yeah Doc fell down….and you guys have no idea how much I wanted to make Doc yelled "Doh!" God maybe I'll add that in the next or this chapter what do you guys think? By the way

Emily rushed down the stair case as quickly as she could without falling down like her father. Emily finally reached the bottom where she saw her father lying flat on his face groaning.

"Daddy? You okay?" asked Emily as she knelt down beside him

"Sweetie Daddy needs to say a few words that he never wants you to ever repeat, so if you could please be a dear and close your ears that would be deeply appreciated."

"Okay Daddy."

"Thank you Darling…." Replied Dr. Cockroach as he promptly began to swear like a lumberjack who just hacked off a leg

After a minute or so Dr. Cockroach finished swearing, picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Daddy what does MotherFuc-"Emily's sentence was cut off as Dr. Cockroach quickly put his hand to her mouth

"Honey as much as I love you I'm afraid that I can't tell you what that word means, but when you reach a certain age I promise to tell you alright?"

"Alright..." said Emily

Dr. Cockroach gave a weary smile and hugged his daughter; she was really starting to grow on him

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes honey?"

"I'm pretty sure that we just found George's secret lair…"

Dr. Cockroach turned round and saw a magnificent foyer; decked out with furniture and artwork fit for a palace. There were at least over twenty four doors in the foyer; some were on the first floor and some were on the bottom where Dr. Cockroach and Emily were.

"How the hell did I not see that?" he mumbled

"I dunno, but I want to explore!"

"Okay you can go and explore but please remain within yelling distance!" yelled out Dr. Cockroach as Emily ran off to explore the giant fortress

Dr. Cockroach sighed as he watched his daughter run off, he was so proud of her. She was handling her mother's death better than he thought she would. As Emily went around a corner and disappeared from sight Dr. Cockroach decided to do a little exploring of his own. There was an old wooden door not too far from him and he decided that it was as good as any to start with.

Luck must have been on his side because the old wooden door lead even deeper downstairs to what Dr. Cockroach assumed was George's laboratory. It was truly a sight to behold and Dr. Cockroach took in every moment of it; it looked exactly like the laboratory that he first started out with and that made his heart break. Dr. Cockroach looked around some more and saw a desk in the far right hand corner; he went to it and saw a glowing vial being held up in the stand right next to a tattered photograph in a broken frame. Dr. Cockroach picked it up and remembered Athena's words

_George found a way to reverse the effects of the machine. All you have to do is take a drink from the chemical concoction that he created, if you think about your normal self you'll go back to normal. If you need to become your monster form then all you have to do is think about being a monster again._

Dr. Cockroach examined the glowing vial and saw scraps of paper underneath it. He saw the most complex equations he had ever see since his cockroach experiment. The math was quite rough but he was able to see that the vial did contain the mixture he desired. Dr. Cockroach gulped, the thought that he actually held the cure to his curse, the thought that he could be normal and be a family with Susan and Emily was nerve racking but Dr. Cockroach took a deep breath and swallowed the entire contents of the vial. The vial burned his throat slightly as it went down and left a horrible after taste of blood in his mouth but it was a small price to pay to be human once more. The effects of the vial were instantaneous; he grasped his throat as the effects happened. The room began to spin violently around; he lost all of his strength, his head felt like it was being burnt and then he fell to the floor unconscious.

"….Dad….."

Dr. Cockroach heard something, it was faint but it sounded like Emily crying.

"Daddy….Daddy p-p-please wake up…."

Dr. Cockroach would have loved to compile with Emily's request but he would rather spend a few more moments asleep.

"Daddy? D-D-Don't leave me….I-I don't want you to leave me….not like mommy…I-I-I don't want to be alone again…."

Okay that was enough to get Dr. Cockroach at least open his eyes.

"Emily?" he asked above a whisper

"DADDY!" she exclaimed as she beamed happily and gave her father a hug

Dr. Cockroach turned himself over from the floor and looked at his daughter. She was no longer in her cockroach form but in her normal little girl form. She had apparently had been crying for some reason.

"Emily darling why on earth are you crying?" he asked as he attempted to stand up

"I was exploring when I heard you yell, I found the door opened and ran downstairs where I found you here. I thought you were dead….y-y-you wouldn't wake up and I-I thought you were going to leave me just like M-m-mommy…"

Dr. Cockroach sighed to himself; Emily wasn't taking her mother's death as well as he thought she was but then again what did he expect? Her age might be sixty but she had the mindset and vulnerability of a six year old who has been through more than most people have been through in a lifetime.

"Darling I would never leave you alone….now help your old man to his feet…"

Emily smiled and gave her hand to her father who took it and helped himself up. Once he did the room seemed to spin around again but it stopped when he grabbed onto an old workbench for support. He looked up and caught his reflection. He was human again!

"E-E-Emily?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Am I seeing this right?"

"Your reflection? I think so, unless the mirror's broken of course…" said Emily as she too looked into the mirror

"Amazing…." He whispered as he fully inspected his face

"Oh Daddy?"

"Yes Emily?"

"Um….I need to tell you something that I think you'll find important…"

"Fire away Darling."

"Okay….but uh…you gotta promise that you won't be mad…."

"I promise, now what is it?"

"That girl you like Susan Murphy? Or Ginormica or whatever is getting married…"

Dr. Cockroach turned to his daughter and gave her a nice pat on the head.

"Of course she's getting married, providing that she likes me too…."

"No Dad I mean….she's getting married tomorrow to a guy named Derek Detil."

And with that Dr. Cockroach fell prey to unconsciousness once again.

Author's Note: Dr. C is now human and he knows that Susan is going to be married to Derek. This is going to be fun…..


	32. Kiss the Bride

Author's Note: Here it is the final Chapter! This chapter will include racing against time, bribing airport personnel, breaking international flying regulations, B.O.B. randomness, Link sarcasticness, Monger abusing his military position, kicking Derek's ass, Derek getting arrested, marrying Susan, and one DreamWorks style Happy Ending! It has been wonderful to write this story and I can't believe it's been almost a year since I started it! By the way I was thinking of doing another project involving our favorite monster gang; I'm thinking that I'll make it over the History of Area 5X because, come on, there had to be more monsters since the 50's. Feel free to send me ideas for monsters and their backgrounds like place of birth, age, powers.

A swift slap to the face awoke Dr. Cockroach PhD from the most dreadful nightmare he had ever had since he first arrived to the monster facility. He looked up quickly and saw Emily staring at him with a noticeable frown on her face.

"Oh Emmy…it's only you. I had this terrifying dream that you told that Susan was going to get married to Derek Detil." He said with a laugh

"She is…." Said Emily who looked unimpressed

"Oh Dear God…." Said Dr. Cockroach as he felt blackness come over him once again

"Oh No you don't! You blacked out the first time and you aren't going to do it again!"

"Sorry Emmy can't help it; you gave me some very frightful news…." Said Dr. Cockroach as he gripped his chest

"Daddy please get over it…."

Dr. Cockroach took a deep breath; Emily was right he needed to get over and get back to America.

"When will the wedding take place?" he asked as he got back on his feet

"Today at 10:00 a.m., Susan's going to be married in the same church where she first grew to be fifty feet."

"Where on earth did you hear about it?"

"Well I went off exploring when I found this really big square with a bunch of buttons. I pushed one of the buttons that was labeled on and there was this bright light and there was this man on the screen with really bad hair and he started to talk about all the things that were going on in the world. I watched it and then Susan's name popped up, along with her wedding day and everything else."

"Oh Christ…..what time is the wedding again?"

"10:00 a.m. today…."

Dr. Cockroach looked at an old clock on the wall it read 5: 37 "Damn…we won't be able to make it in time or at all."

"How come?" asked Emily

"Because darling, Monger no doubt took all my money out of my bank account and we have no means to get to America."

"But why not go to an airport?"

"No money, no flying….." said Dr. Cockroach sadly

"We could use the money that I found in the safe near that really cool big square thingy."

"Huh?"

"Yeah I found a bunch of money and jewels when I found the safe."

"Show me, please."

"Okay Daddy." Said Emily as she led her father out of the laboratory and to the television room

Emily was of course telling the truth on the announcer on the television was proclaiming about Susan's wedding to that Derek person. God how that irked him, he couldn't even form an adjective to describe that asshole marrying someone as sweet, loving, and simply amazing as Susan.

"Dad? You okay? Your face is turning red and I see a vein forming on your forehead."

"Oh! Uh…..Daddy's just thinking darling!"

"You're thinking about Susan marrying what's-his-face aren't you?" asked Emily as she crossed her arms unimpressed

"Is it that obvious?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he crossed his arms too

"Pretty much yeah…Now come check out the safe!"

Emily led Dr. Cockroach to the right side of the room where a door to a rather large safe was hanging off its hinges. Money was practically spilling out of the safe and onto the floor like crazy, small and enormous jewels could be seen strewn in the money pile. The money wasn't just English pounds either, there were dollars, yen, loonies, renminbi, and practically every bit of currency of the world.

"Check out all the money!" said Emily as she literally dived in

"H-H-H-How on earth did you find all this money? And how on Earth did you open the safe?"

Emily smiled mischievously and replied "Blue Play-Doh fixes everything…."

"Oh dear God you've been playing with explosives…."

Emily giggled "I found the staircase that leads back into my room and I grabbed the Play-Doh to find out what was in the safe. So can we go to America now?"

"Besides the fact that I don't want to know where you found matches, I guess we can go but I'm afraid we'll arrive too late." Replied Dr. Cockroach as he sat down on the floor; he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. It pained him more than anything to know that in less than five hours Susan would be married to Derek

"So we don't make it in time, what's the difference as long as you can see Susan and let her know that you're okay and that you love her? Besides there's always a chance we could annul the marriage…."

A brilliant thought hit Dr. Cockroach

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Uh….annul the marriage?"

"Before that."

"Let her know that you're okay and that you love her?"

"Before that!"

"Blue Play-Doh fixes everything?"

"Come on Emily be serious…."

"Um….oh! So we don't make it in time, what's the difference?"

"Time difference! We are currently in London and Susan and my friends are in California. There is a time difference of eight hours from here to Modesto!"

"Okay so its 5:42 a.m. right now so that makes it 9:42 p.m. in Modesto right?" asked Emily

"Right! Okay um….Emily I need you to find as much American and English money as possible okay?"

"Okay what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go book us a flight to America, now get going honey!" yelled out Dr. Cockroach as he raced to the nearest phone he could reach

Emily smiled as her father ran out of sight; today was really shaping up to be a lot of fun. As she was left alone to find and count the numerous bills and pounds she couldn't help but feel nervous about her new family. Her father seemed like of man her mother had always told her about when she was younger and he seemed to love her a lot but his friends and this Susan person, she just wasn't sure. Her father looked as though he had a good sense of character judgment aside from George of course, as for his Susan she had to admit she was quite curious. What was she like? Was she like her mother; regal with every movement, superior at everything, and smarter than most men? Emily hoped so; she dreaded the thought that Susan might turn out to be something like a wicked stepmother, but she had to remain positive about this. After all this was the woman that her father loved so she had to be something like her mother.

Dr. Cockroach made a bee-line for a phone line that was connected to the wall on the first floor. He punched in the numbers to the UK's National Airport like lightning. A woman with a very thick British accident answered the phone and asked "Hello British Airways. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I need to know your nearest flight to California, United States."

"Please hold sir."

Dr. Cockroach could hear typing from the phone and the woman responded "We have two flights to California, US."

"What's the earliest one?"

"This morning at 7: 30 a.m."

Dr. Cockroach looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall; it was now 5: 50.

"I need to tickets for that flight."

"Sorry sir that flight is already booked."

Dr. Cockroach ignored the tempting action to bang his head against the wall. Why had the daft woman even told him about the flight if it was already booked? This is why he hated airports.

"When's the next one?"

"Tonight at midnight."

"I'm sorry but that is completely unacceptable I need to make that first flight! Don't you have anything opened?"

"Well…. We have two opened seats in first class but there a bit pricey…."

"How much?"

"Three thousand pounds each."

"I'll take both seats."

"Wonderful sir, what are the name are the tickets under?"

"Dr. Andre Delambre."

"Okay and how will you be paying for this sir?"

"Cash."

"Excellent choice sir and thank you for picking UK National Airport."

Dr. Cockroach sighed as he hung up the phone he couldn't believe that after all this nightmare and hell he was finally going home. Dr. Cockroach ran back to Emily where he saw the most extraordinary thing. Emily sitting on a neat little pile of money that reached about eight feet tall.

"Hi Dad!" Emily beamed

"This is all the bills and pounds?"

"Yes!"

"How much is there?"

"Dunno; I stopped counting after I reached a little after one billion."

"What? I left you like ten minutes ago! How did you count all the way to one billion?"

"Ever been locked in a room all by yourself and have nothing to do?"

"Yes."

"Well for the past sixty years that I was locked in that room I learned how to count fast. Plus it's only a billion…."

"You are seriously one weird kid…" muttered Dr. Cockroach

"I know and that's why people like me! Now help me down…"

"You are definitely my kid that's for sure." Said Dr. Cockroach as he helped Emily down off the stack of money

Emily smiled and asked "Did you book our tickets?"

"Yep we're already to go, so go grab anything you want to do on the flight."

"Okay, oh and Daddy?"

"Yes Emily?"

"You might want to go find some new clothes. I don't think Susan will be too impressed with you showing up at her wedding in tattered rags."

Dr. Cockroach looked down at his clothes; Emily was of course right. He was no longer in suitable clothing, his shirt was now existent, and his pants were more like torn shorts. His lab coat was stained with blood and had claws marks everywhere. Not proper wedding attire at all…. This was now a problem for Doc. He didn't have time to go shopping as their flight was leaving in an hour and it would take them a little more than thirty minutes to get to the airport and who knew how long it would take to get through security.

"You're right but where am I going to get new clothes?"

"Check the third door on the second floor and look for an old trunk in the closet." Said Emily as she left to go to her old room

Dr. Cockroach was about to ask Emily what she meant but she had already left. Dr. Cockroach left the main living room and went back to the foyer; he went up the staircase and into the third floor. Dr. Cockroach went into it and saw that it was the master bedroom. There was king sized bed with satin red sheets, above the bed there was a rather giant portrait of George, Athena, and Emily. Seeing the portrait only brought feelings of hate and anger at George; and even though he was dead Dr. Cockroach jumped on the bed and punched a hole in the portraits George's face. George's face was now a mess and Dr. Cockroach felt so much better, he jumped off the bed and walked over to what he assumed was the closet. He opened it and saw the trunk that Emily was talking about, Dr. Cockroach bent down and opened up the trunk. A smile made its way to his face as he saw that inside the trunk was all of his old possessions; Athena had kept all of his stuff.

"Oh thank you Athena!" he whispered as he went through the trunk to see what was in there

He found his old plans for his cockroach machine, photos of George, Athena, and him in front of the house a few days before his Athena's wedding, his old sunglass (Which he put safely in his pocket), a few spare lab coats (Thank god he bought these in bulk), but more important his wedding suit. It was light grey with a black shirt and a red tie. It had gold cuff links with his initials on it; the colors hadn't even faded a day since he bought them. He tossed what was left of his old clothes away and quickly slipped into his old suit. Once he was done he walked into the bathroom and found a full body mirror, he looked quite dashing if he did say so himself. As he was admiring how he looked he felt something inside of one of the suit's many pockets. He found a small note and carefully unfolded it, the note read "For the wedding that I'll never have, with the man I'll never have." It was written in Athena's neat handwriting and it brought back fresh memories for Dr. Cockroach. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to be convinced by George's lies and willingly go their lab at midnight the night before his own wedding! Dr. Cockroach had a sudden urge to kick himself in the ass when the master bedroom's door opened. Emily was standing in the door way looking quite angry; Dr. Cockroach noticed that she was no longer wearing her pink frilly dress that she hated instead she was wearing a dark blue dress with a black that wrapped around her waist and made a bow on her right side. Her hair fell into perfect black curls on her shoulders, she looked beautiful and was obviously ready to hit the road and go to a wedding.

"Emmy you look adorable!" beamed Dr. Cockroach

"Adorable isn't what I was going for but I'll take it. Now are you ready to go?" asked Emily as she crossed her arms

"Quite ready; go get in the car and I'll bring up the money and whatever else you need okay?"

"The car's running and I already loaded everything in." smiled Emily

"H-How?"

"Oh well easy; I put the key in, stepped on the gas turned the key and presto! The car's running and we're wasting gas!"

"Let me get this straight, in the mere minutes it took me to get dressed you were somehow able to get everything into the car and start it?"

"Well I didn't pack all of the money, I figured we really only need 10 million. We can get the rest later after everything is said and done."

Dr. Cockroach chuckled Emily was just so cute sometimes "It's a good thing that one of us is thinking today."

Emily smiled in return; she and her father made their way downstairs to the main floor and went up the extensive stairway that led to the outside world. The sun was starting to make its way above the horizon when Dr. Cockroach and his daughter got into the dark blue Subaru Forester. Once they were in the car Emily said "It's 5,398 miles to Modesto."

"We've got a full tank of gas." Replied Dr. C

"There's a half a pack of cigarettes in the glove compartment"

"It's dawn and I'm wearing sunglasses." Said Dr. C as he put the cigarettes away in his breast pocket

"Hit it!" replied Emily

(Forgive me; I couldn't resist doing a Blues Brothers bit)

And they did hit; Dr. Cockroach broke the speed limit the entire way to the airport without getting caught I might add. They quickly got their luggage, though Emily's was just a simple backpack and Dr. Cockroach carried the money in a duffel bag, and made their way into the airport. For so early in the morning the place was packed, people were everywhere and this made Dr. Cockroach a little uncomfortable because 1. With all these people he was afraid that he and Emily would get separated in the crowds and 2. He couldn't see where the security check in was. That is until he had a brilliant idea…

"Hey Emmy wanna play a game?" he asked

"Sure Dad, What do I have to do?"

"Get on my shoulders." He stated simply

Emily shrugged as he climbed onto her father's shoulder only until she was fully on did she realize how tall her was and how that being up so high actually scared her. Being on top of the Bridge was nothing because she was so focused on disarming the bombs that she didn't realize how far up she was but now being on top of her father it kinda scared her.

"H-Hey Daddy? W-W-What's the game called?" she asked as she tightened her grip on her father's head

"It's called GPS!" smiled Dr. Cockroach as he broke into a sprint

"Whoa!" yelled out Emily as she clung to her dad as he dodged the other people that crowded their space

"Emily can you see the security check in?"

"Um…give me a minute!" replied Emily as her eyes wandered the ever changing scenery

"It's over there!"

"Where?"

"Run straight then a left when I say so okay?"

"Gotcha!" replied Dr. Cockroach as he resumed his sprint

Emily saw the upcoming turn and she let her dad know by giving him a slight kick on his shoulder then he turned she could see the security check in for their plane and told her dad to stop.

"Dad we're here!"

"Wonderful!" said Dr. Cockroach as he came to a halt

Dr. Cockroach took Emily off of his shoulders and placed her gently on the ground. Dr. Cockroach offered his hand to her and they walked off to join the line with everyone else who was making their way to California. As the line moved forward Dr. Cockroach noticed something, everyone was pulling out their passports.

"Oh Crap…." Muttered Dr. Cockroach

"What is it?"

"We don't have passports….."

"Should that matter?"

"Yeah because without passports they won't let us on the plane." Sighed Dr. Cockroach

"Well what about if we get in that line? Will they let us in that one?" asked Emily

"Which line?"

"That one, over there, people are showing their passports and their boarding our plane." Replied Emily as she pointed to the line with a few pilots and stewardesses

"That line is for workers of the airport and U.K marshals…." Said Dr. Cockroach as another brilliant idea came to him

"Emily follow my lead…."

"Whatever you say dad…."

Dr. Cockroach and Emily made their way into the other line and when their turn finally came the guard stopped them.

"State your name."

"Milo Delambre." Said Dr. Cockroach with a very Texan accent

"Sorry sir there's no one by that name on the manifest, you'll have to leave."

"I'm sorry man, did they not tell you?"

The guard only looked at Dr. Cockroach confused

"Tell me what?"

"I'm Milo Delambre, a United States Marshal that's suppose to be escorting this minor back to the states. Here's my badge!" Said Dr. Cockroach as he flashed something that was shaped like a badge in the guard's faced

"Sorry sir but even though you are a U.S Marshal I still can't let you through. They would fire me!" replied the guard who began to panic a little

"Seriously? Do you know who this little girl is?"

"N-No…"

"This is Melina Brundle! The little girl who is going to be testifying against a crooked official who has been taking bribes and ordering murders and you would actually endanger her life by letting her stay in the country where more than two attempts on her life have been made? Yeah that makes perfect sense!" said Dr. Cockroach as his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm

"I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry but I really can't let-"

" Yeah you can't let a little orphan girl who has a hit on her and the only person keeping her safe get on a plane to the safe house because that would really be a threat against National Security. You know what to Hell with National Security; I wanna talk to your supervisor and let him know what's going on here! You'll be lucky if they let you sweep up around here when he and I are done talking."

By this time in Dr. Cockroach's little rant the guard was practically taking cover behind his clipboard

"P-Please don't call my supervisor!"

"Well than can you let us in before something happens to my witness?"

"Oh sure! Totally, no problem sir!" replied the guard as he quickly undid the rope to let them through

"Hope you enjoy your flight and please don't mention this to my boss, okay?"

Dr. Cockroach nodded in response and he and Emily ran to their plane's ticket gate. When they made it into the ticket line Emily paused and asked "Since when have you been able to do a Texan accent?"

"You get to be my age and you pick up a lot of things."

"Yeah and the whole little orphan girl testifying against a crooked official bit? Where did that come from?"

"I'm pretty good at improvisation…."

"Improvisation?"

"Means I'm good at lying."

"Nice by the way where did you get that U.S. Marshal's badge?" asked Emily as they came to the counter

Dr. Cockroach pulled out the pack of cigarettes from earlier and said "It's about the size of a badge, plus I figured if I flashed it quick enough he wouldn't notice what it was."

"That's pretty slick, where did you learn that?"

"Blues Brother's."

"What?"

"It's a funny and crude film that I like."

"Oh…."

The line ended and Dr. Cockroach stepped up to the counter. There were two woman sitting behind the silver counter, one was middle aged and had streaks of grey in her brunette hair. On the name tag it said "Hello I'm Izzy." While the other was looked to be in her twenties and had shinning Auburn hair, on her name tag it read "Hello I'm Fay". Dr. Cockroach decided to talk to the middle aged woman and said "I believe you have two tickets for a Mr. Andre Delambre."

The woman typed away at the computer for a few minutes before saying "Sorry sir but we don't."

"What?" exclaimed Dr. Cockroach

"I'm afraid that the two people in front of you bought your tickets at a higher price."

"My daughter and I need to be on that plane and you sold our tickets?" said Dr. Cockroach whose temper was rising

"I'm sorry sir but they paid more for the tickets and it's legally theirs now so….there's nothing I can do."

"You don't understand we have to be on that plane! It's a matter of Life and Death!" said Emily

The woman at the counter only smiled and said to Emily in a baby talk voice "Sorry sweetie but the grown-ups are talking now and you can't get on the plane and fly. So why don't you go and sit in the corner and play with your Barbie?"

Emily blushed a dark scarlet before she ran off with tears in her eyes. She ignored her father calling out to her; she couldn't believe how that horrid woman had talked to her like she was a six year old! She knew very well that she had the appearance of a six year old but that was no excuse to talk to her like she was a bloody moron! She was after all the daughter of the world's smartest man; Dr. Cockroach PhD. and she possessed his extreme intelligence too even if she had been locked away for about 53 years. Emily kept walking with tears burning her eyes until she bumped into a man. Emily fell to the ground with an audible "Oww!" she looked at the man and saw that he too was in some pain and remembering her manners she politely said "I'm sorry sir; I didn't see where I was going. I hope you'll forgive me."

Emily half expected the man to start to lecture her on looking where she was going when she heard a laugh escape his lips. Emily looked at the man, he was wearing a striped blue suit with a golden tie, he had dirty blonde hair, the man had a little bit of stubble on his chin, he also wore square glasses that Emily guessed were supposed to make him seem older but the playful look in his eyes ruined it. The man laughed and replied "It's completely alright, young miss but I don't suppose you could help me help up?"

Emily offered the man her hand and helped the man up to his feet. The man thanked her and asked "Where are your parents?"

"My mother is dead and I kinda ran away from my father after that stupid woman at the counter told me to be quiet because the adults were talking."

The man's expression softened the moment hearing that this child's mother had died but he gave a slight laugh and replied "You know, you remind me of my daughter."

Emily looked at the man curiously.

"Yep she is probably around your age, she hates being talked to like her opinion doesn't matter and despises baby talk." Said the man as he smiled at the memory of his daughter throwing a fit because one of his employees told her to be quiet

"Now why did the woman at the counter tell you to be quiet?" asked the man

"Because I told her that we needed to be on the plane and that it was a matter of life and death. She didn't believe me and well….."

"Ahh I see so you ran off."

"Yeah…"

"Well don't you think that your father is looking for you?"

Emily was feeling extremely embarrassed by their conversation and realized how childish she had acted but could anyone really blame her?

Emily shrugged her shoulders and replied quietly "I dunno…."

"I think he is…"

Emily scoffed and asked "how would you know?"

"Because I'm right behind you." Said Dr. Cockroach as he stood behind his daughter

Emily turned around instantaneously and asked "How did you find me so fast?"

"Meh, I'm your Dad. It's kinda like radar to know where your kids are at." Said Dr. Cockroach as he bent down and picked up Emily

"Isn't that the truth…" said the man who Emily was talking to earlier

"Have kids?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"Heh two of them, one's a boy who off to high school and the other is a little girl about your daughter's age who can't wait to grow up and be an adult. By the way we were never properly introduced I'm Stefan LaSalle"

"Dr. Andre Delambre PhD and I know what you mean; Emily here has already begun to act like that." Said Dr. Cockroach with a smile

"So what's this I hear about you guys not being able to make your flight?"

"The woman at the ticket counter sold our tickets to someone else who was willing to pay more."

"She not suppose to do that, it's against our policy."

"Policy?"

"I'm the head manager here, once I was put in charge I made it company policy that you could not sell one customer's ticket to another for a higher price. The ticket counters use to get a bonus for whatever subtraction from the higher price and normal was paid."

"That doesn't sound very fair." Said Emily

"You're right it's not fair. Customers were unhappy with our system and we were losing money so I had it changed. I can go talk to our ticket counter and make them give your tickets so you can catch your flight."

"That's very nice of you but I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

"Why?" asked Stefan

The P.A. rang above them and announced "The 7:30 a.m. flight from London to California has left the terminal, I repeat the 7:30 a.m. flight from London to California has left the terminal."

"That's why…."

"Oh I'm sorry, this should have never happened…..is there anything I can do?" asked Stefan

"Don't suppose you have any private jets lying around?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"We do actually!" said Stefan with a smile

"Really?" asked Emily

"Yes we keep a few here for our wealthy patrons in case they would like to buy one and not have to deal with other people or go through the usual security check ins."

"We'll buy one." Stated Dr. Cockroach

"Seriously? Cause these things are expensive, I mean the cheapest ones cost around 200,000 and the most expensive one costs like five million!" said Stefan

"Emily how much money do we have?"

"Ten million."

"Then we're good! Now Mr. LaSalle we'll take our private jet now."

"Oh wow….you guys are crazy but a costumer is a customer, I guess I'll show you to your jet." Said Stefan as he began to laugh

Stefan, Dr. Cockroach, and Emily went down to the private hangers where jets of very size where waiting.

"Whoa these are big!" exclaimed Emily

"These are all the jets we have, which one would you like?"

"We'll take the executive jet."

"Okay, um… here are all the papers and just sign here, here, and here."

"Thank you so much Stefan." Said Dr. Cockroach as he handed him the money and signed everything

"Not a prob, but uh can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Replied Dr. Cockroach as he and Emily made their way inside of the plane

"Why do you need to get to California so bad? I mean I've never seen anyone so determined to get to a place before, is it really a Life or Death situation?" yelled over the roar of the turbines coming to life

"It might as well be and as for why, you see!" yelled back Dr. Cockroach as he allowed his antennas to poke through his human hair

Stefan could only gasp the man standing in the entrance way of the jet was actually Dr. Cockroach PhD.

"I would appreciate it greatly if you could keep who I really am under your hat Stefan, I don't want to ruin the surprise for Susan."

Stefan could no longer speak and nodded vigorously to show that he would keep Dr. Cockroach's secret safe. Dr. Cockroach and Emily waved goodbye to Stefan and took off to California.

It was around eleven p.m. in the monster facility and Susan was lazily stirring her tea with as her friends ate in silence. They were eating rather late because of all the last minute wedding preparations and no one wanted to talk because of Susan. They could all see that she was still mourning over Dr. Cockroach, hell they all were. Monger and Link were wearing a black band around their arms and had made a pact to wear to Susan's wedding the next day. The silence was uncomfortable and it made you feel like you would be killed if you were to say anything fortunately Link spoke up. He put down his fish and stood up with a sigh as he said "OKAY Elephant in the room!"

B.O.B. looked around for said elephant before asking "An Elephant? Where? Is it pink?"

"No B.O.B. it's a figure of speech. It means that there's something that needs to be talked about but no one wants to. So what do you want to talk about Link?" Said Susan sorrowfully

"You have been a total zombie since Doc died and now you're going to ruin your life by marrying Derek! I know it, Monger knows it, Hell even B.O.B. knows it!"

"Link you're over reacting….."

"No! You've got to listen to me! Do you have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you married Derek? Nine chances out of ten, you'd be paraded around his news job like a freak! Isn't that right Monger?"

"Link's probably right Susan; after all, he tried it once, he would probably try it again."

"You're only saying that so I won't marry him."

"I'm saying it because it's true! Inside all of us, we both know that you belonged with Doc. You were a part of his work. You were the thing that kept him going. If you marry Derek tomorrow you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

"Casablanca, I love that movie…." Said Monger

(A Blues Brothers and Casablanca movie reference? Couldn't resist X3)

Susan simply stared at Link; she said nothing to him as she stood up and walked right past him. Link sat down back at the table, he couldn't believe that he was going to lose another friend so soon….

"Are you still going to go to her wedding?" asked Monger as he drank his coffee

"Do I have much of a choice? I mean I don't support what she's going to do but I won't end our friendship by blowing off her wedding."

"You're friendship with Susan isn't going to end." Reassured Monger

"Oh yeah? Well I don't think that her husband is gonna want us around the house visiting her."

"Don't worry Link it's not the end of the world." Said Monger as he got up to go bed

"So why does it feel like it?"

Emily stared out the window of the jet; she couldn't believe how fast her life had changed in a little more than twelve hours. She breathed on the glass and continued to watch the clouds fly by until she decided to check up on her dad. She pushed the red curtains out of her way and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Hey Dad…"

"Hey Emmy, enjoyed your nap?'

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"Eight hours give or take a few minutes…."

"Really!"

"Yes, you were so cute and I let you stay up pretty late so I decided to let you sleep in until we got to California."

"Thanks, so how much longer until we get to California?"

"Well we've been flying for about eight hours and the usual flight time from London to California nonstop is around ten hours but since we're in a jet we should be landing right about….now."

And with that Dr. Cockroach put the plane into a descent and landed it smoothly.

"We're here!" beamed Dr. Cockroach happily

"Ugh my ears…"

"Don't worry about that, you ears should go back to normal once we reach the church."

"You know it would have been a lot more convenient if your girlfriend had decided to get married in London or maybe Paris…Paris would have definitely been nice…" said Emily as they exited the plane and made their way to a red sports car

"Where did this car come from?" asked Emily as her father loaded everything into the car's trunk

"I made reservations for one to come pick us up while you were asleep."

"Nice….So what time is it now?"

"Well it should be about 4 p.m. in London so, it's now…..9:00! Come on Emily, we're going to be late for the wedding!" yelled Dr. Cockroach as he and Emily jumped into the car and drove off to the church

Over the past twenty four hours Dr. Cockroach has broken possibly most if not all of the rules of the road but he didn't care he was finally back in the United States, he was going to go marry Susan, and to HELL with Derek. The scenery seemed to fly by as they made their way to the church; as they were racing throughout the streets of Modesto Emily screamed which made Dr. Cockroach hit the brakes.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt?" he asked

"No! What is that?" asked Emily as she pointed to a giant butterfly

"INSECTO!" exclaimed Dr. Cockroach happily

The giant grub now butterfly could be seen for miles which meant they were close to the church.

"Insecto?" questioned Emily

"He's one of the monsters that was kept in the same monster prison as me!"

"Anyone else I should know about?" asked Emily

"Well there's B.O.B. a brainless, blue blob (Trying saying that five times fast!) Link who is the Missing Link, he kinda looks like a gorilla and then there's Monger who isn't a monster but is a friend of mine. He's an army general and has grey hair." yelled Dr. Cockroach as he put the pedal to the metal

They finally reached the church and Emily could only stare at the giant butterfly that towered over everyone and was being happily petted by various children. Dr. Cockroach parked the car, and ran with Emily over to the church only to stop dead in his tracks by the sight of the President's secret service taking in everyone's invitations. Dr. Cockroach groaned and wanted to scream; Susan had invited the Freaking President to her wedding and he JUST HAD TO BRING HIS FREAKING SECRET SERVICE with him.

"Ah… God damn it….." growled Dr. Cockroach

"What?"

"See all those guys in the black suits taking in the invites?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Those are the President's secret service."

"Hmm not much of a secret…" commented Emily

"Very funny Emmy but now we have a major problem. Those guys aren't going to let us in, and it's going to be very tough to sneak in with all of them guarding the only entrance."

"Don't worry Dad, I'll distract the guards and then you can sneak in, okay?"

"How are you going to distract them?"

"You'll see…."

Emily walked away from her father and bit her bottom lip until it began to bleed. Emily felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she wiped away the blood from her lip and made her way to the head agent before bursting out in tears. She bawled quite loudly and caught all of the guard's attention, they ran to her and tried to quiet and calm her down but Emily kept up the charade until she saw her father sneak past them.

"Thank you! I feel so much better now!" she said in her most adorable voice before running off into the crowd of wedding goers

Emily found her father within the crowd and asked "How did I do?"

"Wonderful my dear, now all I have to do is find Susan and tell her that I love her."

"Good luck finding her dad, there's like a million people here."

"I know, I know….ugh this is going to be a pain to find her with all these people…."

"Why don't we split up? I can look for her in places you wouldn't be able to get to."

"Give me a good enough example and I might say yes."

"The women's bathroom."

"Good enough for me! Okay meet me back here before the wedding starts, okay?"

"Okay Daddy good luck!"

Dr. Cockroach ran off to find Susan as did Emily, only instead asking everyone where she was Emily simply went behind the church to a gazebo where she heard a young woman crying. The woman had shocking white hair and was wearing an elegant but simple white wedding dress. Emily stepped into the gazebo and sat across from the crying woman and asked "Are you okay?"

The young woman looked up and even though her face was streaked with tears she was still very pretty.

_This must be Susan, at least Dad has good taste she's very pretty…_

The young woman dried her tears and asked "W-Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of a friend."

"I don't have any friends with British accents….at least I used to…"

"May I ask why you're crying?"

"I-I-I don't know if I should tell you any of this…"

"You can tell me after all it looks like you could use a shoulder to cry on." Said Emily with a faint smile

"I-I-I always thought that my wedding day would be the happiest day of my life but I don't know…"

"Tell me about it, I got some time before I have to find my dad."

Susan smiled sadly and began to tell her tale "It was around the time that I was about to graduate college when I met this guy named Derek and he completely swept me off my feet. He was charming, sweet, and smart; I had noticed him before but I never thought that he would go for a girl like me because I was that completely plain girl who thought she had nothing to offer."

"Sounds like a really nice guy, we could all do with a Derek, my dear…."

Susan looked at the young girl. She reminded her of Dr. Cockroach so much….

"Y-Yeah then he asked me out and we really hit it off. It wasn't long before we were making plans about our future, then we were engaged and then we were suppose to get married."

"Then on my Wedding Day I got hit with a meteor and I got turned into a giant. The government took me away and I ended up being locked up in a strange facility without a friend in the world, I was forced to be in the main room of that facility where I met the five best friends a girl could ever ask for. I first met a very sweet man who was named Dr. Cockroach PhD. and he was so kind to me…h-he tried to turn me back to normal self even though he didn't know what had caused my growth. I was so touched by his kindness and I considered him a friend at the time just a friend because I was still in love Derek. Then the world was endangered by this giant robot and we all fought it and we won! I didn't think that I could so something that-that…. "

"Amazing?"

"Exactly! Well General Monger had promised us our freedom if we fought the robot, we were released and we all went to my parent's house. I left them there so I could go see my fiancé to tell him that we could still be together, that I was still the same girl he fell in love with but… but he…."

"He didn't want to be with you, did he?" asked Emily

"Y-Yeah…" sniffled Susan "he told me that he had an audience that depended on him for news, weather, sports, and heart-warming fluff pieces. And that I expected him to put all of that on hold while I tried to undo something that happened to me, that had absolutely nothing to do with him. I said "Yes, that's exactly what I expected, what about the life we always talked about? Don't you still want that?" He replied "Of course I just…don't see how I can have that with you." I practically begged him not to end our relationship but then he said "Don't crush me for saying this, but I'm not looking to get married and spend the rest of my life in someone else's shadow….and you're casting a pretty big shadow. I'm sorry, it's over. Good Luck Susan." And then he left me…."

"Oh that's so sad…"

"I walked out of Modesto crying until I found an old gas station to sit on. It wasn't long until my friends Link, B.O.B., and Dr. C came along and found me; apparently things didn't go over well at my parent's house and the guys…well they felt more like monsters than ever and so did I. Link asked me about Derek and-and I dunno I went on this rant about how he was a-a-"

"Selfish jerk?"

"Right! And then I did this pep talk about how we were all unique, amazing, and that I didn't need Derek anymore because of all the things I had done without him. Fighting a giant robot, that was me not him and that was amazing, meeting the guys, amazing. I mean B.O.B. can fall from unimaginable heights and end up without a single scratch, Link; like he needs an introduction! He's the missing Link and he personally carried off 250 co-eds off of Cocoa Beach and still had the strength to fight off the National Guard and the Coast Guard and the Lifeguard! Dr. Cockroach bless his soul he can climb up walls and build a supercomputer out of a pizza box, two cans of hairspray and-"

"A Paper clip?"

"YES! And for one minute I told myself that I didn't need Derek anymore, that I wasn't going too short change myself any longer….then I got freaking abducted by this weird alien who wanted to populate the world with nothing but his own clones and shot Insecto who was trying to save me. I guessed I passed out or something because when I woke up I was wearing this very revealing outfit and the name whose name was Gallaxhar told me that I had stolen his Quantonium which is the substance that made me giant. I got enraged because I found out that Gallaxhar had done all this damage to get to me. I broke out of the cell he had me in and I chased him with the intention to do some harm, only I walked right into his trap I was drained of the Quantonium and I was made tiny. Then he began to clone himself and he had his guard come to take me away to kill me…"

"Wow you went through a lot, my dear and in such a short amount of time."

"You're right about that; anyway the Gallaxhar clone is escorting me to my doom and who stops him? Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach! They came to rescue me against impossible odds, with the high possibility that they could die, and yet they still came. The guard handed me over to my friends, along with a security pass and a gun. The guard gave Dr. Cockroach the security pass and B.O.B. the gun, well B.O.B. accidently sets the gun off and kills the guard. And only because the danger is over that I can laugh about this but when the gun went off and killed the guard B.O.B. had this hilarious look on his face. It wasn't so much his face but it was almost like you could hear him think "Oh Look a dead goon….COOOOOL…."

Emily and Susan laughed and Emily said "Wish I could have been there, it sounded like it was pretty funny."

"It was considering that when B.O.B. shot the guard in the face Doc took it away only for Dr. Cockroach himself to shoot another guard in the face, blowing our cover."

"O…M…G! Really?"

"Really! Anyway our cover gets blown and the guards start to attack us, well I grab a gun and fire it. Well have you ever seen the old Bugs Bunny cartoons where Elmer Fudd shoots his gun and ends up flying back like ten feet? Well that's what happened and I ended up flying through a bunch of clones and Link who thankfully caught me before I fell to my death. While Link caught me I saw Dr. Cockroach making his way underneath the bridge and I smiled. Not just because I was glad to see him but…."

"Because you liked him, and were concerned about him getting through the guards." Said Emily

"Yeah I was concerned about him because he's the kinda of guy who would try to talk things out before actually fighting. But he made it fine though and without a scratch! So we're all in this sorta little circle and we all realize that we have made this far together when the guards come back with reinforcements. B.O.B. stretches all the way to the power core and we all jump on him, as we're holding on, I felt Dr. Cockroach's arms go around me and hold me. My heart skipped a beat and I guess I-I"

"Fell in love with him?"

"Yeah anyway we get to the main power core thingy and Dr. Cockroach turns out to have a PhD in Dance! I was really impressed and he was able to shut down the power core, unfortunately it also meant that the ship was in self destruct. We tried to escape but only I made it before the doors closed. To make a very long story short-"

"Too late." Commented Emily

Susan smiled and replied "Well we all made it out alive I regained my powers and I was never happier."

"Sounds like a good life."

"It was! It was a wonderful life then Monger told that we could take this vacation. Anywhere we wanted to go, well we voted to go to London and it was until that vacation that I actually learned Dr. Cockroach's name and his birthday. I knew absolutely nothing about him and to make matters worse I had actually forgotten he was human, I mean I was so miserable in prison because I thought I was the only normal one there; yet here was someone who had been through the same thing as me. Then he died in this horrible fire and that was when I realized that I loved him, I actually loved him and I couldn't tell him."

By this time fresh tears were already streaming down Susan's face

"Miss I am deeply sorry that you have lost the one guy who has probably truly cared for you, but hey you might get a second chance."

"S-second chance? That's impossible…."

(AN: I really wanted Emily to say that nothing is impossible! Except slamming a revolving door but I couldn't make it work.)

"Look Miss you got hit with a meteor on your Wedding and grew to be fifty feet, you discovered that monsters were real, fell in love with one, and you defeated an alien invasion! Now it's your wedding day again and who knows what might happen this time!"

"That's a very sweet thought but I'm afraid that stuff like that only happens in the movie, life's not that perfect off the screen. Fate only work like that in movies, love never enters right on cue."

"You would be surprised how fate works."

Susan smiled and wiped away her tears she was about to say something but Link came up to the gazebo and said "Hey Susie it's time."

Susan went back to being her depressed self and stood up to go with Link but not before she said to Emily "Thanks for listening to me but I never caught your name."

"My name is Emily Delambre."

Susan stopped as she was walking away and turned to the little girl "D-Delambre?" Now that Susan was actually looking closer at the little girl she saw that Emily had the very same eyes as Dr. Cockroach did. The same golden eyes that she first stared into when she was first brought into the facility.

"It was a real pleasure talking to you Miss Susan but I have to go now. Bye!" and with that Emily ran right past Susan and into the crowd of wedding goers who were heading into the church.

Emily panted as she ran through the crowd of who were going into the little church. She found her father and ran to him. Dr. Cockroach picked her up and gave her a hug as he asked "Did you find her?"

"I did and Dad she is totally in love with you!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I saw that she was crying and I asked her what was wrong. She told me her entire life story! She's crazy about you, she loves you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Is my DNA mixed in with cockroach?"

"Yes."

"Then yes! Daddy she loves you, you love her! Now go and marry her!" exclaimed Emily as she gave the pep talk of the century

Dr. Cockroach was about to go grab Susan and tell her when he felt Emily pull him back.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm going to go tell her I love!"

"You can't do that."

"B-But you just told me to go tell her! You're not making any sense!"

"Listen! How many chances are you gonna have to crash a wedding and save the woman you love from the man you hate? Once in a lifetime if you're lucky…So when the priest says "If any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or may he forever hold his peace. Then you'll yell out objection like Phoenix Wright in Ace Attorney!"

"You really want me to do that?"

"Come on; honestly tell me that, doing that wouldn't be cool."

"You're right. I'll do it…but seriously no more interfering with my love life, okay?"

"I make no promises on that."

Dr. Cockroach nodded and he and Emily made their way into the church. They stood in the back so they wouldn't be seen by anyone and it worked. None of the monsters or the other guests noticed them as they took their seats in the front next to Susan's parents and the President. An old lady began to play the Wedding March on the pipe organ and Susan began to walk down the aisle. Dr. She looked as beautiful in her wedding dress, although her eyes were still puffy from her crying. She made it to the end of the aisle and stood in front of Derek who removed her veil. Then the priest began the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, and therefore is not by any to be entered upon, nor taken In hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.

Into which estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Dr. Cockroach was about to yell out objection what he was beaten to it because Link, Monger, and B.O.B. yelled out "OBJECTION!" only for it to be ruined when B.O.B. asked "What are we objecting again?"

"We're objecting Susan marrying Derek!"

"Oh yeah….Derek's a jerk!" yelled out B.O.B.

"You guys can't object!" snarled Derek

"Why not? We're friends of Susie and we know this isn't right!" said Link

"You guys can't object because I haven't done anything illegal!"

"Then how about I object?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he and Emily began to walk down the aisle

"Who the hell are you?" growled Derek

"I'm afraid you probably don't recognize me as a human." Said Dr. Cockroach as he allowed his antennas to come out of his head

Everyone gasped as Dr. Cockroach walked calmly to the end of the aisle.

"No….f'ing…way" muttered Link

"Allow me to introduce myself; My name is Andre Seth Brundle Delambre but you all know me better as Dr. Cockroach PhD!" stated Dr. Cockroach as his head went back to its cockroach form

"Doc! You're alive!" yelled out Monger and Link

"That can't be Dr. Cockroach he killed himself in a house fire! He's dead!" yelled Derek who had turned white

"I got better." Replied Dr. Cockroach with a shrug

"That's impossible!" screamed Derek

"Looks like it's not since I'm standing right here. Now listen here Derek do you remember what I told you back at that party?"

_"Derek I will only say this once and only once, if you come anywhere near Susan or make her sad in any way, I being the gentleman that I am will make you suffer and that is not a threat that is a promise. Please remember this for once I make a promise I always keep it."_

Derek gulped and pulled Susan closed to him; he whispered in her ears "Susan don't listen to this guy. H-He's a fake!"

"Seriously? How many British Mad scientists who can change their appearance from human to a cockroach do you know?" asked Dr. Cockroach

"He's wearing a mask!"

Susan pushed Derek away from her and inspected the man who claimed he was Dr. Cockroach in front of her.

"Link, Monger, B.O.B. did you guys have anything to do with this?" she asked

"No Susie, our hands are clean in this one…" replied Link who was still smiling like a fool

"Susan it's really me. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" asked Dr. Cockroach as he held both of her hands

"Why not ask him a series of questions?" asked Emily

"Okay I will; Um….how did you and I first meet?"

"I came out of hiding behind you food and said hello, you hand a spoon in your hand and then you hit me with it." Said Dr. Cockroach with a smile

"Hey wait a minute! I thought that you said that she couldn't hurt a fly!" said Emily

"Well I'm not a fly, am I?"

"Technicality…" scoffed Emily

"How long was I in the facility with you guys?"

"Three weeks."

"Correct…um what's your PhD in?"

"Dance."

"What song was playing as you were breaking the security code?"

"Roses are Red by Aqua."

"Correct, what do you always call me?"

"My dear…"

Emily smiled and asked Susan "So do you believe it's really him, now?"

Before Susan could answer Derek asked "Whose kid is this?"

"That kid is mine, and her name is Emily." Growled Dr. Cockroach

"Susan you can't marry him he's got a kid!"

"And you've got ears big enough to make Dumbo jealous." Snapped Emily

Derek's face went red and he snapped back "Your dad been locked up for Fifty years! He's way older than Susan!"

"And you're acting like you're five! So my dad is more mature than most guys, big whoop."

"He's got a cockroach HEAD!" howled Derek

"You're losing an argument to a six year old and guess what jack ass? I got a cockroach head too!" yelled out Emily as she turned back to her normal head

"Y-Y-you're all a bunch of FREAKS! Besides you can't object anyway I haven't done anything wrong!" screamed Derek

"You haven't done anything wrong? Hmm well let's review! First off you lie to Susan saying that I committed suicide, you lied and told the whole world that and they stopped looking for me! I was FREAKING TORTURED FOR TWO BLOODY MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! "

Derek whimpered and the now pissed Dr. Cockroach said "Derek Leave. Never come back." And Derek did just that leaving Susan and Dr. Cockroach at the altar.

"You know, you guys still have all this wedding stuff lying around….I suggest you use it." Said Emily

Dr. Cockroach look at Susan and asked "Will you marry me?"

Susan replied "Of course."

The two engaged couple look at the priest who sighed and asked "Do you Dr. Cockroach PhD take Susan Murphy as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Susan Murphy take Dr. Cockroach PhD. as your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you monster and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And he did.

Author's Note: DONE! Hey Guys it has been an absolute pleasure writing this story and maybe it's just me but whenever you finish a story do you feel a little sad? I did and that's why it took me so long to type up this chapter, I always hate to finish a story because that's the end. There's no more and that depresses me…but on a lighter note I have to say that I think I found the perfect song for our Dr. Cockroach PhD. The song's name is "The Man I Used to Be" it is sung by the fabulous Thomas Borchert and it's from the Count of Monte Cristo. Truth be told listening to that song and watching the "Great Mouse Detective" is what gave me the inspirations for the showdown between George and Andre. Fun little trivia here I actually thought about doing the fight scene on Big Ben like in the movie and if you were wondering of what George would act and look like, then look at Ratigan in the beginning and at the end. By the way due to many request and complaints about people not knowing what George, Athena, and Emily look like I will be posting up their pictures on Deviant Art. Look up Koto666 to see their faces! Well this final Author's Note has gone on for a while so I guess it's time to say goodbye until next time!


	33. Drinking Chocolate Milk with Grandpa

Author's Note: Just when I thought I was done with this story it just drags me back in. So anyway after reading Claws McDonald review I saw that I did end the story kinda abruptly. I mean HELL Doc's got a kid and he's been gone for two months, I think that Susan, Link, B.O.B., and Monger are probably going to wonder where he was and why he suddenly has a kid. This chapter is going to go into Emily's feelings about having a family and getting used to them. Expect _very _cute scenes involving Monger and Emily, cause he needs to be featured in this. So here is the 33 chapter!

Susan and Dr. Cockroach's kiss broke and the crowd was literally going wild. The now married monsters looked at each other with love in their eyes when they were interrupted by Link who asked

"So where the hell have you been?"

Dr. Cockroach groaned, turned to Link and replied "Way to kill the mood…"

Link smiled evilly and said "Sue me but seriously Doc um….is this _really_ your kid and where the hell have you been?"

Everyone's attention turned to Emily who immediately felt like an ant. Emily looked at her father and wonder for a split second what he would say about her. Would he tell the truth and say that she was his daughter with Athena or would he lie about her and say that she was just some stray in each kid he had picked up in London and had unofficially adopted her. To her surprise Dr. Cockroach broke his embrace with Susan, walked over to her, and gently picked her up and held her.

"Before I became a monster and was locked away, I was in love and engaged to a lovely woman. She could sing, dance, and was practically perfect I every way, shape, and form. No offense Susan. The night before the wedding we had sex over at her house and fell happy asleep in each other's arms, in the middle of the night I received a phone call from George, my best man and friend at the time, he called and said that my experiment had actually worked and he wanted me to come down right away to see it I action. I being young and stupid got out of bed right away to go my house and actually see my experiment work but not before my lovely bride to be woke up and asked me where I was going. I told her that I was going off to see my experiment and that I loved her; it was odd when I walked out the door I caught a glimpse of her face from the reflection of my car…it was like she knew that I was never coming back."

This caused many of the wedding goers to start to whimper or begin to cry.

"Anyway I got to my house and met George there and we went into the basement to see if it would really work. My guess is that George must have tampered with my machine either before I got there or while I was trying to get the camera to turn on, either way I was turned into a monster and locked up. Before Monger was running the facility…i-it was a living hell and that's all I'm willing to say on that subject. Soon enough after I was brought in the man who used to run the facility died and then Monger took over, then more monsters started to come in. And the place seemed to be brimming with life, then after fifty years of imprisonment we had the first female monster to join us. I'm talking about, of course, is Miss Susan Murphy."

"Make that Mrs. Susan Delambre." Remarked Susan

Dr. Cockroach smiled and continued on "You all know the adventure with Gallaxhar and wow…and I mean wow…you should have seen Susan on the spaceship, she was just…"

"Amazing?" added Emily

Correct! Now to skip all of the boring parts and get straight to the action, here's a summary of what happened to me in London. I was drugged, tortured, and defeated a complete monster who was bent on dominating the world…..I know it isn't the best summary in the world but I am so tired…."

Dr. Cockroach fell suddenly to the ground with Emily still wrapped in his arms. Susan rushed over to her new husband and daughter; she lifted Dr. Cockroach to an upright position when she saw something slowly bleed out from behind his suit. She quickly pulled off the top of his suit and saw blood. She gasped as any concerned spouse would but what really shocked her was the fact that he had long scars traveling up and down his body. Yes, Dr. Cockroach had just moments ago told her that he had been tortured but hearing and seeing it were to different things.

Emily's POV.

Daddy was one minute talking to everyone and holding me then the next he fell to the ground. I hit the ground too but I had landed in the soft grass, before I could comprehend what had happened I was practically washed away by concerned wedding guests and moved to the back of a huge crowd. I tried to see what was going on but no one would let me through, thankfully that green monkey thing (I think his name was Link?) picked me up and allowed me to see what was going on. Susan was looking Daddy over and she let out a gasp and I myself could barely stop myself from gasping too. Daddy was covered in these gruesome scars and the green monkey almost dropped me when he saw the scars too.

Some military man who had object with the monkey and the blob monster pulled out a walkie talkie from nowhere and called in some top secret medical people who promptly took Daddy away to see some hospital. I got a ride with Susan and Dad's monster friends to the hospital but I didn't make it past the front door. The doctors there wouldn't allow me to go in; they said that I was a small child and that small children carry diseases with them. That was the equivalent of being slapped in the face; I felt tears threatening to show. But thankfully the army man who had called in the medics before was willing to stay behind while my new mother (Is it too soon to be calling her that?) and dad's friends went to go visit and see if he was okay which obviously he wasn't.

I took a seat in the lobby and waited patiently for them to come out. The army man whose name said W. R. Monger took the seat across from me. The waiting room was completely empty, save us; he actually looked uncomfortable with being alone with me. He tried to start some polite conversation like asking how I liked the United States and stuff like that but I didn't really respond, I was too worried about Daddy to talk back. It seemed like an eternity before Susan and Dad's friends came back down. Susan said that Dad had apparently lost too much blood, (Hmmm I wonder how that happened?) but he would be fine after a blood transfusion and a long rest.

Meanwhile I was stuck with Susan, B.O.B, Link, and Monger who wouldn't even look me in the eye. We were driven to this secret compound where Susan told she had first met everyone and Dad. She smiled faintly at the memory and once again I saw a glint in her eyes that fondly showed love for Dad along with everyone else.

Anyway I'm kinda getting off track Susan, my new mother (YAY! :D) tried to socialize with me and I gotta say that it was really awkward but funny. She didn't know what to say to me and she kept trying to explain to me what had happened to Dad by talking to me like I was a little kid. Now normally I would be offended and in a horrible rage but the way she was doing it and how B.O.B. and Link kept butting in, OH! And how could I possibly forget how Link broke out the puppets to show what was going on with Susan and Dad was just priceless especially after B.O.B. ate one of the puppets and Link tried to get it out of his mouth.

I laughed until I got tired. Susan realized this and gave me one of her shirts to wear since I didn't have any pajamas. Susan told me that tomorrow morning we would go clothes shopping after we visited Dad (She said that we would somehow sneak me in). She led me to this room that only had a cot in it and apologize, she said that she wasn't expecting company and since she thought she was going to be in Fresno for her honeymoon (Stupid Derek) she was going to have all the rooms redone to make them more comfortable. I told her that I would be fine and hopped into bed, she hugged me and told me that she was so proud to be my mother. And with that I fell asleep, when I woke up I expect to wake up back in my old horrid pink canopy bed surround by all of my pictures but I wasn't. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was and what had happened.

I calmed myself down and decided to look around my new home. I foolishly went out and started to roam the halls, and sadly within a few minutes I got lost. Something that humiliated me and scared me, the halls seemed continuous and they all looked the same. After wandering around for maybe an hour or so I was more lost than I had originally started out to be, my fear of darkness was into full swing, and now I was close to tears. This is far from my best moment ever.

Ah to hell with it, if I'm going to be lost and afraid I might as well start crying; and that's exactly what I did. I sat down on the ground and cried for my Daddy and my Mommy.

Monger's POV.

(In case you're wondering where Monger is, he is in the kitchen) :D

Eight going on nine hours had passed since Dr. Cockroach had suddenly passed out at his own wedding. I had called in some experts to take Dr. Cockroach to a private hospital to find out what was wrong with him, although I had a pretty good idea why the Doc had suddenly passed out. The moment he had shown who he was, I could tell that the Doc was sick. His eyes were sunken in and he was so skinny…well more than usual, when Susan had taken off the top of Doc's shirt to figure out what had caused him to bleed I could see his rib cage not to mention all of those scars. I actually shuddered at the thought of them; it wasn't like I hadn't seen scars before but it was the severity of them…. I sighed whoever Doc had faced off against in London was a sick son of a bitch and whoever the hell he was, was now rotting in hell.

I got up once more for the sixth time in only half an hour and got myself another cup of stale coffee. With Doc having a daughter who was a monster meant having to add her to the monster roster which meant paperwork that needed to be filed immediately before she could be put into the facility but Susan had firmly told me at a height of 50 ft that she would be staying here. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Oh well it's not like anyone's going to know I broke protocol for a little girl and even if they did it's not like they could do anything anyway. So no harm no foul. Susan had tucked the kid into bed and it seemed like they were getting along great. But man that kid could burn a hole where your soul was. At the hospital I tried to talk to her (failed horribly, I might add) but she just kept staring right through me like I didn't exist. If the kid doesn't grow up to be like Doc then she might want to consider something in law enforcement, she could probably have a suspect tell her everything she wanted to hear.

Once I realized that I wasn't going to get any response from the kid, I had an epiphany of some sorts. I was completely out of touch with the world, if I couldn't talk to one kid…..geez I'm old and that hurts more than anything. But enough with my moping I need to finish this stupid paperwork before the President starts to hassle me about it all. Ugh…how he became President I'll never figure it out, probably kissed babies and played that damn Axel F song at debates instead of addressing real issues.

I picked up the pen and started to do the form M. V. A. (Monster Verification. Adding. Form) it was like any other form that was in the huge pile. Except it needed information like how did the person turn into a monster, the person's name, address, and stuff like that and wouldn't you know it I knew absolutely nothing about the little girl. Crap. Paperwork is gonna have to wait until I get a chance to talk to the girl. Which probably won't be for a long time….great….

I sighed and dumped out what was left of the crappy coffee in the sink. Today was really going downhill fast; I played with one of the extra forms and turned it into a paper airplay. It looked pretty good and me being bored threw it. Of course the airplane would go out the door and land somewhere else. I got up to go retrieve it, it took me a while but I found it somewhere in one of these damned halls that seem to go forever. I picked up my airplane and saw that the nose had been pretty much damaged beyond repair. I was ready to go back to the kitchen and dole away the rest of the late night when I heard crying. I went down the hallway and saw Doc's little girl crying.

To be perfectly honest I froze, I mean I can handle alien invasions, nuclear scares, and nearly anything else you can throw at me but stopping a crying child who just wants her Dad…that's out of my league. But it's not like I could leave her there so against every brain cell in my body that was telling me to go grab Susan and have her deal with this. I walked to her and stupidly asked

"Are you okay?"

Emily looked up, startled at the sudden appearance of Monger. She had been crying so hard that she hadn't heard Monger coming down the hallway.

"I-I'm okay…."

Monger raised his eyebrow giving him a skeptical look, Emily looked down and muttered

"No…I-I'm scared."

Monger sighed and ran a hand through his hair

"Um…listen I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but um…can I do anything for you?"

Emily thought for a while before she said "I'm thirsty…."

"Okay um, follow me."

Emily took Monger's hand and they went into the kitchen. Emily took a seat at the table where all the forms where. Monger went to the counter and nervously asked

"So what do you want to drink?"

Emily shrugged and said "Whatever you got."

Monger nodded and looked into the cabinet to see what they had. Alcohol, some soy sauce, spam, and nothing else. Better go to the fridge, which is what Monger did and what do you know all they had was more alcohol and chocolate milk. Monger poured two glasses; one for him and one for Emily. He sat down at the table and gave the glass to her, she played with the glass and Monger could see that she was still kinda of scared.

"So um…what were you doing out in the hall crying?" asked Monger in a pathetic attempt to start up a conversation

To his surprise Emily actually responded "I was just looking around and I got lost…"

"Ah…that's pretty easy to do here….so what's your name?"

"It's Emily Delambre…as you guessed from my little transformation at the wedding I'm a monster."

"How did that happen?"

"My stepdad threw me into Dad's machine when he found out I wasn't really his daughter. You know it's funny I always suspected that I wasn't related to my stepdad. I looked nothing like him at all…I didn't even have his eyes."

This was true, Emily had Doc's golden eyes.

"So after dear old step-daddy threw me into dad's machine, he did the same to my mother and locked me away in a room. It was bright pink, something that I hate with a passion, and never let me out for anything."

"Damn….Ah! Don't tell your Mom or Dad I swore in front of you."

Emily smirked and replied "It's okay, Daddy's already taught me how me how to use explosives, how to carjack someone, and how to disarm a bomb while climbing a bridge under extreme circumstances. I don't think he'll mind a little swearing…"

Monger could feel his eye twitch coming back and said "Okay seriously you and I have to talk about this."

Emily only giggled

"What's so funny?"

Emily smirked again and said "You got a chocolate mustache."

Monger licked his lip and realized that he did I fact had a chocolate mustache but on the bright side he had gotten Emily to laugh.

"So what do I call you?" asked Emily

"Call me?"

"Yeah you know, do I call you General Monger, Monger, or Grandpa?"

"Grandpa?"

"Grandpa, you look like the army grandfather I never had." Replied Emily with a smile

"How about this, I'll let you call me Grandpa but you got to tell me about yourself."

Emily smiled and shook Monger's hand. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Author's Note: Woo-Hoo Done!


	34. The Bambi Incident

Author's Note: Hey People! I'm still alive and I have decided to write some cute fluff and stuff with the entire Monster cast. I'll be doing cute little updates on this story but it'll just be mostly cute fluff family scenes. It'll be cute so review and let me know what you think.

Anxious, terrified, worried. All of these words could be described how Dr. Cockroach was feeling. It was an unusually cold Saturday night and it had been a little over a week since Doc had come back from England with Emily in tow. Everything was perfect at least it seemed to be. Emily was adjusting well with her new family which was the only thing that actually concerned Dr. Cockroach besides being a good husband and an excellent dad. All he wanted for Emily is that she grow up to be a happy healthy child and that he and Susan be around to see that happen. But I'm getting off topic here see earlier on in the week Susan had wished to spend some alone time with the good Doctor, nothing adult but some time alone to catch up and just be together. A simple and very easy request to fulfill, one that he too was anxious to comply with but at the prospect of having to leave his-their daughter alone he was scared to death.

"She'll be fine." Comforted Susan as she donned a pair of pearl earrings, "She's going to here with General Monger, Link and B.O.B. Besides Monger has assured me that they won't do anything too wild."

Dr. Cockroach fiddled with his bowtie as he responded "Susan, love, I know that she'll be fine but what if she gets scared or something? I made her a promise that I would be there for her."

Susan felt a certain pride at being called "Love" by Dr. C. It was still like a wonderful dream that she was married to him "If she gets scared then Monger can call us and we'll come racing home."

Susan saw that Dr. Cockroach still looked apprehensive and she then said "Or do you just want to stay in tonight?"

Doc looked up and grabbed both of Susan's hands "No, no….this night is for us to catch up; it's important to you."

"And your daughter is important to you." Retorted Susan

"Our daughter." Replied Dr. Cockroach with a kiss

"I wish."

Dr. Cockroach's brow furrowed into one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"She-She doesn't like me." Said Susan completely embarrassed

"What? No. She likes you."

"HA! Doc, honey, she and I don't know how to act with each other. We've known each other for a week and I don't know anything about her. I mean I've tried to get to know her but she's uncomfortable with me…."

"I-I try to talk to her, I really do but it's hard trying to connect with a genius."

Susan sighed and wiped away a newly forming tear.

"You connected with me." Offered Dr. Cockroach meekly

"It took an alien invasion for us to be comfortable not to mention you "dying" to make me realize how I felt about you."

Dr. Cockroach pondered on what to do before suggesting

"Should we ask your parents if they would like to watch her? If perhaps they got to know your parents maybe she would feel more comfortable around you?"

"NO! Please no, my parents would show her all my baby pics and every humiliating moment I've ever experience! I would die!" blushed Susan

"Okay, okay….how about we talk this over in the car? Sound alright to you?"

Susan nodded appreciatively and gave her beloved husband another kiss before the door to their rooms opened up with a loud WHISH!

"Oooohhh! Doc and Susan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S…something something something G!" sang B.O.B. as "walked" in on the newly weds

"What do you need B.O.B?"

"Monger said that you're gonna be late for your date-thingy!"

Doc looked at his watch "Oh bugger! He's right come on Susan."

Dr. Cockroach, Susan, and B.O.B. both ran/slid to the main area where they saw a cozy scene being set up. Monger in the kitchen grilling a couple of steaks, Link practicing with his weights, and Emily sweet dear Emily, who was in human form, was playing with a rubric cube and was nearly finished with it. Emily saw her father standing a few feet away and ran to him happily she hugged his legs.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hello my special little girl." He replied joyfully causing Susan to smile too. She loved it when he was happy which was why it was so important to her that Emily like her.

"You look pretty classy dad." She giggled

Dr. Cockroach did look pretty classy. He was in a pure black suit with a silk red tie, he had a dab of cologne on, it was a wedding gift from the President, and he had a golden watch on too. He was in his Cockroach form which but that mattered little in the looks department whether he was in Cockroach form or human form he looked absolutely dashing.

"Doc looking nice, Susan ya look gorgeous." Complimented Link

Susan blushed "Thanks Link, dear, don't you think we should be going?"

"Oh yes, we should! Emily you be good for Monger, Link, and B.O.B. okay?"

"Yes Daddy. I love you."

"Oh I love you too sweetie." He said as he put her down and hugged her one last time before leaving

Susan took control over herself before she aww'ed. Dr. Cockroach and Emily just interacting was so adorable. Dr. Cockroach took Susan by her right arm and walked with her out the door. Once they were gone Emily bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Her father hadn't been gone for a minute and she already missed him terribly. Thankfully Link saw this and went over to the small child's aid.

"Hey kiddo! Don't be sad! Come on show Uncle Linky a smile!"

Emily gave Link a halfhearted smile before she was picked up by the monster who ran with her on his back. Emily despite herself laughed as Link pretended to be a rodeo bull and made snorts that were absolutely silly.

"YAY! Rodeo!" shouted B.O.B. as he joined in the fun

B.O.B. shifted himself into a rodeo clown but moved like a mime.

"Attack the MIME!" yelled Link

"YEAH!" Laughed Emily

Link and Emily chased B.O.B. around the place until Link got tired. Emily then jumped off Link and ran after B.O.B. on foot she continued to chase after him until Monger called them.

"Monsters! Emily! Dinner!"

The monsters stopped their fun and walked back to the kitchen where Monger was. On the table there were four identical place settings.

"What do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll take water." Said Link as he sat down

"Um…Can I have um…dang so many choices….um…?"

"B.O.B.'s gonna have water Grandpa." Said Emily

"I'm having water? Awesome!" replied the blob happily

"What about you Em?"

"Can I have chocolate milk?"

Monger smiled; drinking chocolate milk was Emily and his special thing.

"Sure can kiddo." Replied Monger as he gave everyone their drinks

"So what's for dinner Monger?"

"Steak, potatoes, and a side dish of wild rice."

"Sounds good!" said B.O.B., who then leaned over to Emily and asked "Hey Em, are steak, potatoes and wild rice good?"

Emily just shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't know, I've never had them before."

"Oh….okay."

"Here you go Monsters, Emily. Tell me how it tastes."

The dinner was amazing! Who knew that Monger could cook so well? After dinner Link brought everyone into the living room for a special surprise.

"Okay what is it, Link?" asked Monger

"I went to the video store and got a movie for tonight!"

"What did ya get?" asked B.O.B.

"Bambi!" said Link as he showed off the DVD case, "Saw it and thought it looked great!"

"You sure?" asked Monger "I remember hearing some sad things about this flick."

"No way! Look at the cover; it's a smiling baby deer with a happy bunny on the cover! How could this be sad?"

"Alright…." Agreed Monger hesitantly

"WOO-HOO! Movie time!" exclaimed B.O.B.

Emily, Link, and Monger sat on the couch while B.O.B. sat on the floor. The movie began and Emily for the most part enjoyed it. The rain scene scared her a little bit but she had Link and Monger to hold on to incase she got too scared. Everything was absolutely perfect until _that _fateful scene came. Bambi's mom looked around, she was alert at any nearby danger then….

"_Bambi. Quick the thicket!"_

Her voice was full of fear and as the two deer ran away the dramatic music swelled. The sound of guns firing filled the small living room space and Link, B.O.B., Monger, and especially Emily looked on in fear.

"_Faster! Faster Bambi!_

The tiny deer ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"_Don't look back! Keep running! KEEP RUNNING!_

The sound of the last gun going off terrified Monger, Link, B.O.B., and Emily. Link made a mad dive for the remote and shut off the TV. Emily was shaking like a leaf and ran into her bedroom. The poor child was scared out of her wits! She could hardly breathe as the tears came storming out.

"See what you did?" yelled Monger as he shook Link violently

"I didn't know! I didn't know!"

B.O.B. was in a small ball sucking his thumb after watching the recent murder of Bambi's mother.

"You didn't know what?" asked Susan who opened the front door and watched the madness in front of her unfold

Monger looked at Link before turning to Susan and saying very quickly

"Link picked Bambi at the video store!"

Susan automatically knew what happened.

"You showed her BAMBI? Oh Link….."

"It had a picture of a BUNNY ON IT! I DIDN'T THINK!"

"Where's Emily?" asked Susan concerned for Doc's daughter- their daughter

"In her room." Replied Monger

Susan ran off to Emily's room. She stood in front of the heavy metallic door not knowing quite what to do but….

"Emily?" she said softly as she knocked on the child's door

No answer.

_She probably can't hear me….._

Susan opened the door and saw Emily crying on her bed.

"Emily? Oh Emily, I'm so sorry that you had to see that…."

The crying child didn't respond to Susan's words of comfort. Susan went to Emily's bed and sat down next to her. The crying child saw Susan and gasped at her sudden presence.

"Susan! I-I'm sorry, I-I-I did-didn't hear you come in."

Emily was trying desperately to stop herself form crying. She didn't want Susan to think less of her.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay to cry…"

Emily tears were more powerful than her self control and she freely cried. But to Susan's amazement the small child grabbed onto her for comfort.

"Su-Susan you can't die like how Bambi's mom did, can you?" she asked almost horrified that she would get the wrong answer

"What? No, no, not at all; not like that." Said Susan as she lifted up Emily and placed her on her lap

"R-Re-Really?" gasped Emily

"Yep, I'm almost indestructible."

That only seemed to induce fear into Emily.

"But don't worry." Susan said with a smile "I'll be here for you."

Emily looked down at the floor as Susan began to stroke her hair. It calmed Emily down before she asked

"Susan you love Daddy, right?"

"Yes."

"And you won't leave him, right?"

"I won't."

"Do you love me?" asked Emily quietly

"Yes with all my heart."

"So you won't leave me like Bambi's Mum left him right?"

"No I won't." said Susan

"Thanks….I love you Mummy…"

Susan looked at Emily the child fell asleep in her lap. She felt herself swell with pride over Doc's daughter- her daughter.

Author's Note: Hey would you look at that! An update! Please review!


	35. Merry Christmas

Author's Note: A brand new shiny update for Christmas. I can't believe this thing is still getting reviews. Speaking of reviews, I need to talk to one kewlkat if you had read the summary clearly then you would have realized that the one-shot in question refers to the last chapter not the entire story. You've wasted a review when you could have simply PM'd me. I don't mean to sound rude but come on, you could've just PM'd me.

Twas the morning of Christmas and all thro' compound

Not a monster was stirring, not even Insectosarus.

The stockings were hung by Doc's faux chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

B.O.B. and Emily were nestled all snug in their beds,

While versions of sugar plums danced in their heads,

And Susan in her human form and I in mine,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When-

"DADDY!" Emily shrieked with joyous laughter and came bounding into her parents room. The young child scrambled up on her mother and father's bed, waking them both up instantly.

"What?" asked Dr. Cockroach; He automatically checked his daughter for any cuts or bruises but finding none he asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Daddy," she groaned "Mummy, tell him."

Susan laughed over her husband's papa bear attitude over their child and said "Honey why don't you tell him."

"Mummy, Daddy, Santa came! He came and-and there are gazillions of presents!"

"Oh yeah, it's Christmas." Mused Dr. Cockroach

"Daddy, Mummy can we open up our presents now?"

"Sure sweetie, let Daddy and I put on our robes. Can you go get Link, B.O.B. and Monger?"

"Okay!" Emily sped off from the room like a bullet, still shrieking and laughing with happiness.

When they were sure that their daughter was well out of hearing range, Susan commented "So Santa, how many presents did you get again?"

"A couple." He shrugged "I wanted to do Christmas right."

She kissed him and said "As long as I have you then you've done Christmas right."

"Okay, but um fair warning, I think well…let's just say um…good luck finding the tree."

That struck Susan as odd but as she walked to the common room of the compound she saw what he meant. The tree which was an astounding ten feet tall, was buried under a mountain of presents. The only thing that you could see that belonged to the tree was the star and even that looked as though it might succumb to the presents. Link, Monger, and B.O.B. were doing their best trying to sort the presents to who they belonged to while also opening up theirs.

"Whoa what did you do rob F.A.O. Schwartz?" chuckled Susan as she watched Emily tear open her presents with gusto.

"Mmm, rob is just a nasty word. I just bought one or everything, you know, just to be safe….And I might've also bought a couple of other things for everyone else."

Susan turned to her husband and asked "What on earth did you buy?"

"A new Jetpack!" shouted Monger, "thanks Doc!"

"you're welcome!"

"Squishy stuff!"

"New weights!"

"I got PlayDoh and a chemistry set! Thanks Mummy! Thanks Daddy"

All of them cheered with their new toys and the ones that they had yet to open.

"You really did pull out all the stops."

"Hey, I wanted to do Christmas right." He smiled "And speaking of doing Christmas right, well um...here you go darling."

From behind his back he pulled out a rather small present wrapped in gold and red. Susan gasped as he handed it to her.

"Happy Christmas, my dear."

Susan opened the card first and it read

"To my Dearest Susan,

Not a day goes by that I don't count my blessings for meeting you. I love you so much and being in your presence and being able to call myself your husband, is the greatest honor that has ever been granted on me. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I thought my life with you couldn't possibly improve at all but now that you have adopted our daughter Emily, I can honesty say that for the first time ever I feel as though I am part of a family and I love you, our life together, our daughter, and everything else that our life holds for us."

Susan looked up to him, tears brimming her eyes, and said

"I love you."

Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAUNAKA, KWANZA, and a very late BOHDI DAY!


End file.
